Zatch bell!: Alternativa
by viry.villa3
Summary: Xiriv Aldrich, una chica con un mamodo especial, aparece en su vida. Termina por verse envuelta en conflictos internos y en el amor. Muchas cosas le depararán hasta que se decida el Rey de los mamodo ó hasta que ella tome una decisión. Basado en algunos episodios del anime, pero cambiando un poco las cosas. Espero que sea de su agrado. Genero: Romance, Drama y Acción.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

¡Hola! Soy Xiriv Aldrich, vivo en Londres, Inglaterra, tengo 14 años. Hoy un día más regreso a mi casa sola como de costumbre, no le hablo a muchos de mi salón y no tengo casi amigos, bueno yo no los llamo así, y por eso son solo compañeros. Conozco a Kiyomaro Takamine, por su padre que trabaja en la universidad, a la cual voy de vez en cuando a estudiar en la biblioteca; me hablo mucho de él que ahora somos amigos por correspondencia. En mi camino, por cosa extraña, me he topado con una pequeña niña, que esta caminando sola frente a mí, tiene algo en sus manos… ¡Oh! me ha volteado a ver y… ¿Qué querrá?-

-Este… Disculpe ¿Podría leerlo por mí?- Esas son las palabras que me ha dicho, y extiende sus bracitos hacia a mí. Veo que es un libro, lo tomo con mi mano derecha, el color es como entre rojo y naranja, y tiene extrañas marcas que nunca en mi corta vida he visto. Le hecho un vistazo mas a la pequeña niña que se me queda viendo con esos enormes ojos que tiene y el color de su iris es hermoso son entre rosa y rojo. De nuevo miro el libro, lo abro para hojearlo y tiene muchas marcas desconocidas, no logro entender nada, la niña me miro con cierta aflicción, le sonreí nerviosamente y hojee un par más y solo una pequeña parte pude entender, hasta fruncí el ceño para distinguir bien la dichosa palabra.

-¿Za…? Za- zak…-

La pequeña se me echo encima, tumbándome al suelo, y tapándome la boca. Ella muy asombrada y hasta parece contenta me dijo – ¿L-lo pudiste entender? –

Yo sorprendida solo asenté con la cabeza, e inmediatamente me quito la mano y se me abalanzo dándome un abrazo mientras gritaba – ¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú! Me alegra el haber podido encontrar a la dueña de mi libro… ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja!- Se ve tan contenta que no la interrumpí, espere hasta que se me quitara de encima.

Me puse de pie y me limpie el uniforme, la vi sonriéndome, me puse en cuclillas y la tome del hombro – Hmm… ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estas sola, vagando por esto lados? ¿Estás perdida o algo así?-

Ella sorprendida y con esa sonrisilla me dice – No, no estoy perdida. Ahora te he encontrado… ¡Ah! Es verdad, mi nombre es Lady Princess Bell, soy un mamodo (demonio) del mundo mamodo. Ese libro que te he dado, tiene escritos mis poderes y conjuros, los cuales usaremos para vencer a otros y poder llegar a ser Reina de mi mundo. Con tu ayuda (Se acercó y tomo de la mano de la chica) sé que podre lograrlo…-

No entendí qué quiso decirme con todo eso - ¿Cómo que _mamodo_? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Y otros? ¿Hay mas como tu? Aaah… no puedo creer esto.-

-Ah… Pero si es verdad, incluso ibas a decir mi primer hechizo.-

Me puse de pie y tome el libro que había caído cuando me empujo al suelo. Lo abrí donde están las letras – ¿Esto, dices? ¿**_Zaker_**? – No dude en leerlo y ella de repente se volteo a un costado mio y no sé cómo… pero salió un rayo de su mano… e… Eso… Casi me da… Eh ¡No es posible! ¡Debe ser una broma!

-Aaah… Este… ¡perdón…! Es solo que lo dijiste de repente. Evita hacerlo si no es el momento… Yo, no te estoy diciendo mentiras… (Comenzó a llorar) y… y… -

Me acerque a ella y me agache para verla mientras le dije -No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad? En fin… No llores, esta bien, te creo… hmm… ¿Esto significa que no me puedo separar de ti? –

-¿Ah? Este… sí, algo así.-

-Bien, tienes suerte de que mi madre este en un viaje de negocios, ya cuando vuelva veré qué le invento para que te quedes. Vámonos, aun tengo que tomar el metro para llegar a mi casa.-

La pequeña me siguió, el libro lo guarde en la mochila volteo a verme, lo pude notar porque la observe de reojo, tiene un lindo color de cabello es rosa y un naranja rojizo, lo tiene corto para ser una niña, trae puesto una especie de túnica roja, que combina con su cabello, y en su cuello tiene un gran moño rosa y el broche es un corazón, awww hasta sus zapatos son naranjas rojizos. ¡Que linda! Ah… Noto que me le quede viendo.

-Ah… este… ¿quieres que te de la mano? No te me vayas a perder entre tanta gente…-

Ella me sonrió, muy feliz asintió con su cabeza y me dio su mano derecha mientras yo la tome con la izquierda.

* * *

No sé en qué me he metido… Pero desde ese entonces las cosas definitivamente cambiaron. Mi madre la acepto como si nada, de hecho creo que la quiere mas que a mí ¿Qué? Soy egoísta y celosa. No tengo Padre, bueno al menos nunca he sabido acerca de él, no hay fotos, no hay recuerdos, no hay nada… Mi madre nunca me habla de él… ¡Pero bueno! Mamá siempre trabaja y casi todo el tiempo me la pasaba sola, ahora que Lady esta aquí, tengo compañía, y con quien hablar, jugar entre otras cosas. Ya ha pasado un mes, y nuestra primera batalla fue traumática… ya que no entendía en realidad ¿Por qué peleaban? ¿Cuál era el chiste de esto? son solo niños tengo entendido. El mamodo que nos toco, no era nada con lo que nos esperaría más adelante me dijo Lady, hay muchos otros más fuertes y peligrosos, como el mamodo del libro negro… llamado Brago al cual también nos enfrentamos y tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo, así que terminamos haciendo las pases junto con Sherry.

* * *

Un dato curioso que me menciono, fue el tener dos hermanos, que son idénticos a ella.

-Su nombre es Zatch Bell, es muy risueño y tiene el cabello rubio; y el otro se llama Zeno Bell es más bien albino, y él me da un poco de miedo. No se llevan bien…-

-Ah… son hermanos después de todo. Es normal que se peleen ¿entiendes?- Dije en tono despreocupado.

-No… Zatch ni siquiera conoce a Zeno.-

-¿Qué? ¿Los separaron de pequeños o qué? –

-No lo recuerdo, amm… de hecho he visto muy poco a Zatch, ya que mi padre no me dejaba salir de casa a jugar.-

-Ah… vaya… No te dejaba salir de casa, pero bien que te deja pelear por un trono. ¡Qué clase de padre es! –

-Eh… este… no me dejaba salir porque solo me la paso entrenándome… desde que tengo memoria solo ha sido eso…-

-¿Entrenándote? ¿Para esto? ¡Eso es abuso! ¡Eres una niña!-

-No te preocupes, todo eso servirá para protegerte, y para hacerme más fuerte. (Sonrió) Así que hagamos lo mejor que podamos-

-Bien… no te veo muy afligida del todo, así que si tú lo dices, no me preocupo.-

* * *

Paso una semana más o menos, y me llego una carta de Kiyo en la cual me escribió algo muy pero muy sorprendente. La leí en la sala junto a la ventana, y corrí apresuradamente a mi habitación donde esta Lady – ¡Lady! Aaff… uff… ¡No vas a creer lo que acaba de llegar!-

-¿Qué? – Me dijo, mientras me senté a su lado en la cama.

-Mira, es de Kiyomaro, mi amigo del que te hable. Ah… Dice que ha tenido una experiencia muy similar a la nuestra… A como me describe al pequeño que le mando su padre… ¿Qué raro obsequio? Por cierto… Ahmm… Se parece a ti, solo que en rubio.-

-¡Aaah! ¡No es cierto! Eso quiere decir que… él… que… Zatch…-

-Sí, vive con Kiyo… Aahh ¡Que maravillosa noticia! De algo sirvió el que le comentara eso en la carta pasada. No le dije mucho, ya que nunca pensé que podría pasar algo como esto.-

-Aaahh quisiera verlo…-

-Uhmm… sabes que no puedo, tengo escuela y exámenes, además él esta en Japón… y no puedo salirme así como así de la casa. Algún día veremos si le podemos hacer una visita.-

-Hmm… bueno… - Dijo triste

Ha pasado el tiempo, ya ha llegado el otoño… y ha comenzado en refrescar. Me dirijo a la puerta para salir con una persona, bueno, amigo… ah… es la persona que me gusta ¡Rayos! ¡No me juzguen!

Lady se me acerca y dice – uhmm… ¿Vas a salir con él? –

-Sí – Le respondo mientras tomo mi abrigo. –Así que vuelvo en unas horas, no tardo mucho. Solo vamos a tomar un café.-

Lady dice – Está bien… luego que llegues jugamos –

-Sabes que sí, te comprare unos dulces.-

-¡Síiiiiiii! ¡Quiero chocolates! –

-Muy bien (Abre la puerta) entonces al rato regreso…-

-¡Uhm! – Me responde mientras al mismo tiempo me asienta con su cabeza.

Salgo de la casa, para encontrarme con él… No sé, cómo me ha gustado, pero me llama mucho la atención, y desde que lo vi cerca de la biblioteca de la universidad, y me acerque a hablarle, no he dejado de pensar en él, sé que es muy pronto para decir que me gusta pero hay algo que me atrae de él… Bueno, tomaré el autobús, la cafetería esta a unos kilómetros y parece que lloverá.

Esta ahí, lo puedo ver por la ventana, es su espalda, ¡Aahh! Hace que me sonroje, ¡Ejem! Bueno, ya… Entraré. Respira hondo y ármate de valor Xiriv:

-D-dufort…-

Él voltea a verle sin mucha emoción que expresar. –Buenas tardes…-

-Ah… Sí, ahmm… ¿Ya tenías mucho esperando? –

-Uhmm…- Solo hace un sonido mientras le da un sorbo a la taza-

-Ah… Entiendo.-

-¿Ordenamos? –

-Sí, por favor…-

* * *

Ese fue un día genial, parecíamos pareja… ¡ejem! Un mes más paso desde que lo vi… Lady y yo tuvimos más peleas en ese tiempo, así que descubrimos juntas más conjuros y yo… pude hacerme mas fuerte, incluso este extraño poder que tengo en mi interior, no hablo de la fuerza del corazón, sino esto que he llegado a controlar, después de todo no soy tan normal. Tiempo atrás cuando era pequeña, sufrí un accidente, en el cual mi madre y yo estábamos en apuros, fue un accidente automovilístico, cosa extraña es la única vez en que recuerdo que mi madre grito el nombre de mi padre… No recuerdo haber oído bien, así que lo ignoro hasta la fecha. Ella estaba atorada entre la manejera, y el asiento, yo estaba atrás, los vidrios, la parte de enfrente y casi todo había sido aplastado por la caída que sufrimos en la carretera. Yo lloraba, mi madre lloraba, y sangraba de su frente, fui hacía ella para sacarla de ahí, pero me fue imposible, era tan pequeña, creo que tenía 4 años.

–E…Está bien así Xiriv… Déjalo así, sal de aquí…- Mi madre lo decía mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡No…! ¡No lo hare…! ¡Te ayudare mamá! No…te… dejaré… -

De repente ya no supe qué y cómo sucedió, pero ya estábamos en el hospital, y desperté, a mi lado estaba mamá llorando desconsoladamente, cuando la llame, ella me miro sorprendida y me tomo en sus brazos fuertemente, lo cual no me dejaba moverme, ni respirar. Intente recordar lo que paso ya que mi madre no me lo diría.

-Hija… No te dejes llevar por malos pensamientos… Tú eres buena… Eres especial. T-te quiero Xiriv… - Dijo mientras lloraba y me tomo más fuerte. No entendí a lo que se refería en ese entonces.

Telequinesis… Eso es lo que tengo, al menos eso es lo que he leído, y fue lo que me ayudo en ese momento de mi vida, y salvo a mi madre. Soy un fenómeno… Pero hasta ahora, no me ha traído problemas. Por cierto, se acerca mi cumpleaños… Un día más comienza…

_…Continúa en el Capitulo 1…_


	2. Capitulo 1:Confesión

**Notas del Autor: **Bueno, antes de empezar. Quiero darle las gracias por leer este Fic, en serio y pues de una vez aprovecho para darle las gracias a una amiga, **Karin-chan (Karina)** ¡Mira! Me decidí a seguirle después de muchos años (7 años para ser exactos) Claro está, que lo cambie a como le tengo plasmado en papel, y espero que te guste. Bueno sin más interrupciones comenzamos…

**Capitulo 1**

**Confesión**

Xiriv ha terminado sus clases del día, va caminando por la calle, el día esta fresco y parece que lloverá, se despide de unos compañeros de clase mientras sigue su camino. Inesperadamente ve a Dufort parado en la esquina, él al parecer no la ha visto, Xiriv dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro y corriendo hacía él le grita:

-¡Dufort! Ah… ¡Hola! Me alegra el encontrarme contigo hoy. ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Pregunta curiosa.

Dufort con su típica expresión, de serio la mira y solo dice – …Nada –

-Ah… Ya veo, bueno entonces… no te molestara que te invite a comer, y no te estoy preguntando.- Lo toma del brazo y lo hala hacía ella caminando por la acera, Dufort no se opuso en lo mas mínimo.

**Ya en las hamburguesas Wacdonald´s (Sí, ya sé… típico del anime xD)**

Están sentados junto a la ventana del establecimiento, Xiriv se pone un poco nerviosa al tener enfrente a Dufort, ella empieza a abrir su hamburguesa, Dufort sigue sin decir nada, solo tiene la vista en la comida, ya abierta. Xiriv solo para hacer platica, dice:

-Aun no haz tocado tu comida… No me digas que no te gustan las hamburguesas… Debí preguntarte antes…- Preocupada

Dufort le mira fríamente y dice – No, está bien.-

Xiriv sonríe diciendo – Si tú lo dices, entonces no hay problema.- Dándole una gran mordida a su hamburguesa. Al poco rato ya cuando han terminado de comer, Xiriv se pone pensativa, y como le gusta Dufort, ella trata de decidirse si decirle sus sentimientos. Se habla a sí misma – _Bien… Vamos Xiriv, tu puedes. Esta aquí y ahora… ¡Aquí voy!-_ Se le quedo viendo a Dufort mientras se hablaba ella misma, él se percato y le miro como siempre, entonces ella se puso roja y dijo:

-Ah… ¿Sabes? Tu, y… yo… Nos conocemos hace un tiempo y pues este… además de que hoy… Es decir me alegro mucho el haberte encontrado, no me lo esperaba… en este día tan especial… (Sonríe nerviosamente y evita su mirada penetrante) Ah… yo… desde hace mucho he querido decirte…- Dufort se acomodó colocando sus codos sobre la mesa, y amabas manos las puso en la boca, no le quito la mirada de encima cosa que ponía nerviosísima a Xiriv, el parecía interesarse en lo que ella intentaba decir. Agacho su cabeza mientras seguía luchando por decirle – Este… yo… emm… el punto es que… tu…- _*RING, RING, RING* _Sonó su celular, Xiriv de inmediato lo busca en su mochila, y torpemente lo tira al piso cuando lo encuentro, lo recoge sin bajarse de la silla, y contesta:

-¡¿Ho- Hola?! –

-¡Xiriv! Habla Lady, voy corriendo hacía la escuela, tu madre quiere que estés en la casa, ¡ya!-

-¡Oh, vaya! – Dice sorprendida – Ahmm…Estoy en el Wacdonald´s, cerca de la escuela, vine porque salí temprano hoy. ¿Puedes llegar? –

-Ahmmm… Sí, ya recuerdo. Voy para allá, no tardo.-

-Bien, te espero.- termina la llamada.

Dufort solo la miro en silencio, ella voltea verlo y dice -¡Je,je,je! Era importante… Ahmm… Ya me tengo que ir. – Se pone de pie y toma sus cosas. Dufort se pone de pie y dice – Te acompaño…- Xiriv súper sorprendida dice - ¡¿Eh?! ¿En serio? (sonrió) Ah… suena bien, pero no gracias… Este… Agradezco tu preocupación, pero tengo prisa. ¡Adiós!- Salió apresurada del restaurante, Dufort salió tras ella y le grita:

-¡Xiriv! – Una vez que ella se detiene, él le dice - ¿Y lo que me estabas intentando decir…? No lo terminaste…-

Xiriv se sobresalto que no hayo qué decir, Dufort se acercó a ella y dejo pocos centímetros entre los dos, ella se puso tan nerviosa que empezó a temblar y dijo:

-Emm… No… No importa, es solo… que me gusto el verte hoy. Ah… ¡Me tengo que ir!- Y corrió como jamás lo había hecho en su vida. Encontró a Lady, en el camino la cual sorprendida y preocupada le dice:

-Xiriv… ¿Qué tienes? Estas pálida…-

Xiriv contesta intentando recuperar el aliento –N-no te preocupes… es solo que me asuste con algo… Pero estoy bien, vayamos a casa quiero ver a mamá.-

Al llegar a la casa, Xiriv grita entrando - ¡Ya llegue! – Su Madre, sale de la cocina un poco frustrada y dice – Xiriv, ¡por fin! Lamento no haberte llamado, es que tengo demasiado trabajo… ¡Aahh! – Xiriv se apena y dice – Ah… No te preocupes mamá, cálmate… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué era lo importante?-

-¡Ah sí! ¡Es una buena noticia! ¡Me ascendieron…! Así que nos vamos a mudar mañana en la mañana… ¿No es estupendo?- Xiriv tomo la noticia sonriendo en el exterior, pero por dentro, no quería irse - ¡Wow! ¡Es genial! – Lady muy contenta grita - ¡Nueva casa! ¿Ahora si tendré mi propio cuarto? – La mamá le mira sonriendo, y dice – Claro que sí, Lady te lo mereces.- Xiriv se muestra un poco desanimada pero con una sonrisa dice – Mamá, estoy cansada… Voy a cambiarme… - Sube las escaleras que están justo frente a la puerta.- La señora le ve diciendo – Está bien, pero necesito que tu y Lady, vayan al mercado a comprarme unas cosas para la cena, no me dio tiempo de ir a la tienda con todo esto.- Xiriv le grita ya en su habitación -¡Síii! ¡Está bien! –

Cierra la puerta, y a la mente se le vino la imagen de Dufort, se coloca frente al espejo de cuerpo completo mientras se desviste dice entristecida –Hmm… No volveré a verlo… Sabía que tenía que decírselo ¡Ya! Oh…- Termina de cambiarse, y baja rápidamente a la cocina donde esta su mamá la cual le dice – Bien, aquí esta la lista de lo que necesito, y aquí el monedero.- Le da todo en la mano, Xiriv le dice – Muy bien… (Ve a Lady) ¡Ya nos vamos! – Lady corre hacía la puerta, Xiriv la sigue y abre a la puerta gritando – ¡Ahorita volvemos!- La Señora grita desde la cocina -¡Vayan cuidado!-

Una vez que compraron todo lo de la lista, Xiriv y Lady, salen de la tienda con las bolsas en las manos y brazos. Dieron unos pasos para poder cruzar la calle, es fin de semana, y casi todos los establecimientos están concurridos de gente.

Lady dice feliz – Oye, Xiriv ¿puedo comerme mis chocolates ahora?-

-Sabes que no. Primero debes cenar.- Dijo en un tono serio.

-Aawww… Pero me están llamando, los oigo- Mientras mira dentro de la bolsa, y babea.

Xiriv soltó unas risitas, volvió a mirar hacía el frente, y de repente sintió la presencia de un mamodo.

-¿Lady, sentiste eso?- Se detiene y Lady igual.

-¡Sí!, es ése de ahí, con el señor del abrigo café-

-Parece que aun no nos han visto, sigámosle…-

**_"Bueno, muchos de nosotros sabemos, que los mamodos se atraen entre sí. Sienten la presencia o el poder de algunos."_**

Xiriv y Lady los siguieron por un momento no pasaron ni cinco minutos, estos ya se han percatado. El mamodo de un color morado o azul, con cuernos muy parecido a un arlequín, voltea de reojo mirando específicamente a la chica. El Señor y el otro mamodo se detuvieron de repente en medio de la multitud; Xiriv se detuvo junto con Lady y dijo - ¡Rayos! No pensarán atacar aquí, hay mucha gente… Lady, corre al parque detrás del local de comida exótica, ahí no hay nadie a esta hora**. **–

Lady asentó con la cabeza e inmediatamente corrió, Xiriv tenía frente a ella literalmente al tipo, y el mamodo los cuales le miraron desafiantes. Dio un paso atrás y se giro para seguir a Lady, esperando a que estos entendieran el mensaje.

Ya ahí, el atardecer empieza a caer, Lady y Xiriv dejan sus cosas en una banca, entonces la batalla comienza.

Xiriv, mira al mamodo, y él a ella, Xiriv le da una dulce sonrisa. El Señor abre su libro mientras dice:

-¿Están listas, señoritas? – En un tono ruso.

Xiriv asentó con la cabeza diciendo - ¡Listas! – Volteo a ver a Lady diciéndole - ¡Vamos por ellos!- Lady sonríe emocionada diciendo - ¡Sí!- Se prepara cada quien, pero Xiriv de repente se dio cuenta de algo, y recordó gritando - ¡Tu! Eres tú… ¿Bari? ¿El que peleo con Zatch y Kiyo?-

Bari se sorprendió y dice - ¡Oooh! No esperaba a ser reconocido, pero sí, en efecto soy yo. Tengo que decir que fue una batalla que me dejo decepcionado… Me sacaron más corajes que nada. Solo voy a esperar a volverlos a encontrar para dar por terminada nuestra pelea. (Se cruza de brazos) –

Xiriv ríe diciendo - ¡Ja! Ya veo, pues si batallaste con ellos, ¡con nosotras lo harás más! – Junto sus manos sin tocarlas y al separarlas poco a poco apareció el libro, cubierto por una luz blanca. Abrió el libro diciendo – ¡No me dejaré vencer y mucho menos por lo que les hiciste a Zatch y Kiyo! – Lanzándole una mirada con resentimiento.

Bari sin siquiera inquietarse dice – ¡Hmp! ¡Eso ya lo veremos!-

El libro de Lady comenzó a resplandecer y Xiriv grito – ¡El primer conjuro, **_Zaker_**! – Un relámpago sale de la mano de Lady, Bari sin inmutarse, golpea con su puño el rayo _Zaker _hacía a un costado. Xiriv se sorprende – ¡Vaya! Entonces no debo jugar contigo…- Bari con su típico tono dice – ¡No me subestimes niña! – Ella le sonríe - Bien, como tú digas… Entonces nos pondremos serias.

-¡Gustav!- Grita Bari poniendo sus manos en los cuernos – **_¡Zonisu! -_** Lanza una corriente de energía en espiral muy poderosa, va directo hacía ella, Xiriv dice – **¡****_Rashield! –_** Un escudo muy parecido al de Zatch el cual usa para protegerse del ataque de su adversario, pero éste es mas como ataque, ya que regresa el _Zonisu_ de Bari, el cual no se lo esperaba, y solo lo esquivan. Xiriv y Lady aparecen a un lado de los dos, mientras ella grita otro conjuro más fuerte –**_Zakeruga-_** Una versión del primer conjuro más poderosa, que sale de la palma de Lady. Bari se impresiona, Gustav dice un conjuro de defensa – **_Zorushield_****-** El escudo, aparece frente a ellos, evitando el ser atacado. De repente Xiriv agarra a Lady, lanzándola hacía atrás de Gustav – **_Teozaker –_** Dispara un golpe de electricidad, mas pequeño pero más fuerte. Antes de que pudiera darle, Bari da un salto hacía enfrente alejándose de ellas, Xiriv corrió deprisa junto con Lady diciéndole - ¡Ja,ja,ja! Veo que el que ha subestimado eres tu… - Salto aun más alto para caer justamente frente al mamodo, le sonrío muy dulcemente, lo cual intimido y puso nervioso a Bari incluso se ruborizo ligeramente, luego salto atrás diciendo – Lo siento…- Pero sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro, parecía disfrutar el ver a Bari un poco aturdido. Inmediatamente Lady se puso en medio mientras Xiriv grito -**_Barugirudo Zakeruga-_** Lady dispara un gran rayo de electricidad que viene hacia el enemigo desde arriba. Gustav de nueva cuenta dice el conjuro de defensa -¡**_Zorushield_**! –

Bari en su pensar se dijo muy molesto _-¡¿Por qué?! Esta niña me intimida, además hay algo muy extraño en ella que no me deja pensar claramente, ¡Hace que me sienta raro! y Gustav parece estar confundido hoy…-_

-Esperaba que hicieras eso…- Sonrió con astucia la chica, giro sus ojos al Señor, extendió al frente su brazo y con la palma de su mano, elevo a Gustav alejándolo de Bari, y lo azoto fuerte a un árbol cercano a él. Bari quedo atónito… el escudo desapareció y el rayo cayo directo a él, intento bloquearlo con sus brazos. Ya cuando el humo se esparció, Bari esta tirado al suelo, Gustav tal parece que quedo inconsciente.

Por casualidad como dicen algunos, Dufort va pasando justamente cerca del lugar, junto con Zeno su mamodo, sintieron la presencia de ambos mamodos, lo cual hizo que les llamara la atención y llegaran hasta ahí. Dufort observa cerca de la contienda, Zeno le dice viendo a Xiriv:

-¡Vaya! Es la chica con la que te haz estado viendo… ¿no, es verdad? Veo que es fuerte, el aura de ese mamodo lo es también, (sonríe con maliciosamente) ¡Je,je,je! Destruirá el libro eso quiere decir que lo es.-

Xiriv da unos pasos para ver a Bari y decirle – Recibiste tu lección.- Ahora se dirige al libro que esta a lado de su dueño, Lady se coloca en posición y abre la palma de su mano esperando el conjuro recitado por Xiriv, se mira dispuesta a hacerlo, Bari rueda para acercársele arrastras y dice - ¡Anda! ¡¿Qué esperas?!-

Xiriv dudando grita -¡Aaaah! ¡No puedo hacerlo! Que esto te sirva como advertencia, para que no te vuelvas a meter con Zatch y Kiyo. Si me doy cuenta no tendré compasión la próxima vez…-

Bari solo abrió más sus ojos y lanzo un grito muy furioso. Xiriv se acercó a él, y le dio una bofetada diciendo - ¡Calla! No te desesperes por algo como esto, haz sido uno de los mas fuertes mamodos a los que nos hemos enfrentado… - Frunció el ceño, parecía molesta pero a la vez no. Bari perplejo dijo - ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme… a mí? – Xiriv se puso en cuclillas y se acercó a su rostro – Eres un egoísta, piensa en tu compañero, así no llegaras a ser un Rey bueno o lo que sea que pienses ser. Me agradas, solo te falta madurar un poco… (Sonrió) – Se puso de pie y se alejó no sin antes mirarle preguntando – ¿Ese es todo tu nombre? – Bari se esta poniendo de pie, y va hacía Gustav, le responde – Vincent… Vincent Bari, ese es mi nombre.- Xiriv, le sonríe de nuevo y dice – Me gusta más el "Vincent", así te llamaré a partir de ahora. Un placer conocerte, soy Xiriv, y ella es Lady…Nos volveremos a ver…- Se dirige hacía la banca donde tiene las cosas, se dio cuenta de algo y grita:

-¡Lady! ¡Toma las cosas y corre! Nos están vigilando…-

Lady se dio prisa y Xiriv corre tras ella, Dufort se percato, y va tras de ellas, él es más rápido así que de la nada aparece frente a ella, se detiene en seco, Dufort tan serio como de costumbre da dos pasos mientras dice – Así que tienes un mamodo (voltea a ambas direcciones) – Xiriv da un paso atrás al sentirse amenazada y dice – Sí, es verdad… pero…- Dufort la interrumpe - ¿Dónde esta?- Xiriv le contesta nerviosa mientras señala – Esta detrás de ti, en el árbol de la izquierda. Es algo tímida… (Lady sale lentamente cubierta con su capucha, y corre hacía a ella ocultándose)… y tu también tienes uno, ¿verdad?-

Dufort le contesta serio – Sí- Y hace su aparición Zeno, emergiendo de la sombra de Dufort; el cual le dice – Hubieras destruido el libro, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –

-¡Oh! ¡Así que observaste todo…! Mira a Dufort molesta, luego miro al mamodo albino percatándose del parecido con Lady- Dufort le responde sacándola de sus pensamientos, – ¡No es razón para que te pongas así! Además vi algo que no me pareció, ¡estoy de acuerdo con Zeno en que debiste quemar el libro!-

Xiriv se sobresalta, en su pensar se dice – _Ah… Zeno ha dicho, ese es entonces… _-Mientras en su exterior responde ¡Wow! Tu nunca habías gritado… ¡y mucho menos a mí!-

Dufort se acerca sigilosamente y la toma de los hombros, casi le tira las bolsas que esta cargando y le dice un poco exaltado - ¡No quiero que te acerques a ese mamodo!-

Xiriv abrió mas sus ojos y dice perpleja – Tu…Pero… estas celoso…- Dufort la suelta al instante y le da la espalda, parece estarse alterando.

Xiriv dice – Es solo un mamodo… (Se pone frente a él para verle la cara) ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

Zeno se le queda viendo mucho a Lady, intentando reconocerla. Dufort le responde subiendo su tono de voz - ¡No importa, un mamodo puede enamorarse de un humano!- Xiriv volvió a abrir sus ojos sorprendida por las palabras de Dufort se queda callada y agacha la cabeza, Dufort solo la observo, ella dice cabizbaja – Me tengo que ir… ya es tarde.-

Se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, Lady la siguió, de repente Dufort como si nada, la tomo fuerte del antebrazo y la halo hacía él, Xiriv traía las cosas del mercado y esta vez se le cayeron por el agarre tan brusco que le aplico, ella se espanto, Dufort le tomo de las manos, y la pego a él, la miro fijamente, ella estaba confundida y se sonrojo de inmediato, balbuceo intentando decir – L-losiento- sin previo aviso lágrimas salieron de sus ojos…. –Yo… este…P-pero… Esto desconcertó a Dufort, y él solo de la nada le dio un beso en la boca. Xiriv se puso roja, y no entendía por qué…

Ya que la dejo de besar, él se retira, Xiriv se quedo confundida por un momento mientras le ve alejarse y soltó unas palabras - Pero… Mañana me voy… Lo siento…- Se da la vuelta, recoge las cosas, Lady le ayuda y en eso ella dice:

-Era él… mi otro hermano…-

-Sí, ¿tambien te diste cuenta?-

-Es mas que obvio… Creo que me reconoció, me da un poco de miedo, esos ojos que tiene no me dejaron de ver hasta que se fue. –

-No te preocupes, amm… tal vez después nos lo volveremos a encontrar. Lo que me ha dejado aun más asombrada es que Dufort, sea el compañero de Zeno… No me había dado cuenta, hasta ahora… Perdón- Dijo la chica afligida.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Vamonos ya, tu madre debe estar preocupada. - Se retira del lugar.

En otra parte, Zeno le pregunta a Dufort - ¿Por qué la besaste?-

Dufort con su cara seria en un principio, dibuja una ligera sonrisa diciéndole – Eso era lo que deseaba… Además… Se irá mañana.-

Zeno – Hmm… pero creo que no me explique bien, lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué lo hiciste en verdad? ¿Acaso tu también lo deseabas?-

Dufort se pone pensativo - … ¿Sera?... Y sintió algo en su pecho, no era dolor, era otra clase de sentimiento.

**En la casa de Xiriv:**

Llega junto con Lady, y su madre le esta gritando:

-¡¿Pero qué te paso?! ¿Por qué vienen así las dos?-

Xiriv y Lady están un poco sucias y desarreglas, Xiriv dice riendo nerviosamente -¡Je,je,je! Lo siento… un accidente… Ah iré a bañarme de una vez- Va hacía la cocina a dejar el mandado.

-¡Ay niña! Por cierto, en lo que no estabas me puse a guardar tus cosas en cajas, solo faltan unas cuantas, buscas qué ponerte.-

Xiriv se va directo a las escaleras y le contesta mientras entra al baño – ¡Sí, está bien. ¡Gracias! – Ya en la regadera medita en lo sucedido y se entristece:

-Aah… es curioso… ¿Por qué así de repente… él me beso…? Aun puedo sentirlo en mis labios… -

Mientras abajo Lady y la Señora le preparan una sorpresa a Xiriv:

-Espero y le guste…- Dice Lady emocionada

-Por supuesto, le encanta el chocolate tanto como a ti.-

-Por cierto, no sabía que hoy era su cumpleaños.-

-Vaya… bueno es que no te lo mencionamos… (Sonrió) ¿Quieres ir a comprarle algún obsequio?-

-¡Sí, si quiero!-

-¡Bien, vámonos! Aun no es tan tarde, deja le digo que voy a salir.- Sube las escaleras, y se dirige a la puerta del baño, toca un par de veces y dice - ¡Xiriv! ¡Me hablaron del trabajo, me llevo a Lady, no tardo! ¡Ya sabes qué hacer!-

Xiriv le responde – ¡Síiii! Vayan con cuidado –

Lady y la Señora se van, Xiriv ha terminado de salir del baño, y se dirige a su cuarto para cambiarse, justo cuando la madre dejo la casa, alguien inesperadamente llego. Xiriv esta cambiándose y tocan el timbre _*DING DONG, DING DONG*_

-¡Ay no!- Tomo su pijama y bajo gritando mientras se coloca el pantalón - ¡Ah! ¡Ahí voy, ahí voy!, llego a la puerta casi cayéndose, al abrir dice sorprendida -… ¿T-tu? ¿Por qué?- Es nada más ni nada menos que Dufort, él con su cara serie dice:

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Ah… S-sí, adelante…- Dice avergonzada.

Él da unos pasos, Xiriv se coloca tras él y le pregunta - ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dufort voltea a mirarle y dice – No losé… Solo quise verte…- Se acerca a Xiriv muy deprisa, ella se hizo para atrás hasta que topo con la puerta se ha puesto muy nerviosa, tanto que le temblaban las piernas –A-ah… ¿Pa- para qué querías verme…?-

Dufort se detuvo justo frente a ella, no dejo nada de espacio entre ellos, Xiriv noto la sonrisa que se dibujo ligeramente en su rostro, éste abrió sus labios diciéndole sin quitarle la vista de encima – Por que sé lo que deseas.- Xiriv trago gordo y no supo qué decir ante semejante respuesta, se ruborizo al instante. Dufort se poso en la puerta con sus manos, y esta apunto de besarla nuevamente, Xiriv intento decir cualquier cosa… Pero no salió nada, respiro y de repente _¡Puff!_ Se desmayo…

Cuando despierta, trata de distinguir dónde esta, nota que es su habitación, se incorpora sin levantarse de la cama, voltea a su izquierda, esta Dufort sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, sonrió e intento ponerse de pie. Dufort la escuchó, y dijo:

-No te levantes…-

Ella responde – Ah…Estoy bien.- Dufort se levanto de donde estaba y fue hacía ella. -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? –

Dufort le responde mientras se sienta al filo de la cama – 20 minutos aproximadamente-

Xiriv sorprendida dice - ¿Qué? Ah… Es mucho…mucho….-

Dufort le mira y dice – Deberías recostarte un poco más… (Se pone de pie y la intenta acomodar para acostarla) Yo ya me tengo que ir-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que ya te vas?-

- Es tarde, además tu madre no debe tardar en volver.-

Xiriv cabizbaja y en un tono tristón dice – S-sí… pero... yo… no quiero que te vayas…aun.- Toma la mano izquierda de Dufort, él la observa y mira que esta apunto de llorar.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, pero aun no quiero que te vayas… Porque hoy es un día muy especial para mí… Es mi cumpleaños…- Dijo Xiriv sonriendo y evitando el llorar.

Dufort le escucho con atención y le sonrió levemente, Xiriv se conmovió que le dio ternura esta vez, se incorporo, lo halo del brazo atrayéndolo a ella, para darle un abrazo, él cayó justo en su pecho, él se estremeció y comenzó a sentir algo en su interior una calidez muy fuerte y tranquilizadora. Al término del abrazo, Dufort se acomodó en cuclillas, la tomo de los antebrazos y la miro diciéndole - …Tú… (Xiriv escucha interesada) …¿Quisieras ser… mi novia?- Xiriv no contuvo su emoción, pero a la vez esta confundida:

-Ah... Este… pero…. ¿Cómo? Ah… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja!- Claro que Dufort no expresaba mucho.

Lady y la Señora van en camino, pero aun estos dos están charlando.

Xiriv esta sentada en la cama, junto con Dufort, se recarga en su costado, justo cuando hace eso, Dufort le llama por su nombre, ésta deja de recargarse preguntando -¿Qué sucede?- Dufort iba a decir algo, pero no lo hace, en cambio se levanta de la cama, Xiriv se queda perpleja, se pone de pie diciendo:

-Dufort… ¡Ah! ¡Ay! – Sus piernas extrañamente no respondieron, y se tambalea hacía atrás, agarrando a Dufort de la chaqueta, lo arrastra consigo cayendo así los dos en la cama. Dufort esta sobre Xiriv deteniéndose con sus manos, la ve respirar agitadamente y sonrojada. Él se acercó un poco mas, ella se puso nerviosa e intento decir – Ah… Yo… Lo siento…- Dufort la calla con un beso, presionando suavemente sus labios a los de ella, Xiriv lo rodeo con sus brazos fuertemente pegándolo a su cuerpo, Dufort se separa y los dos toman aire, se quita la chamarra tirándola a un lado, la toma de las manos entrelazando sus dedos, y la vuelve a besar, un poco mas fuerte y brusco.

De repente Xiriv se separa respirando agitadamente, diciendo – Espera… No… ¿Por qué hacemos esto?-

Dufort aun serio y ligeramente agitado dice – Yo… no lose…-

La madre de Xiriv llega finalmente, estacionando el coche fuera., Xiriv se sobresalta y dice – Lady y mi madre están aquí… Debes irte.- Dufort, toma la chamarra volviendo a colocársela diciendo – Me voy…-

Xiriv preocupada – Sal por la puerta de atrás, yo la distraeré.-

Dufort - …Bien-

Salen de la habitación y rápidamente bajan antes de que la señora entre, Xiriv se queda frente a la puerta pensando en qué decir para distraerla y darle tiempo a Dufort de marcharse, esta nerviosa. Dufort sale mientras la señora y Lady entran:

Xiriv - ¡Mamá! Que rápido llegaste…-

-¿Se te hace? Yo creo que me tarde un poco más.-

-Déjame te ayudo con esas bolsas que traes se ven pesadas.-

La señora grita - ¡Noooo! Esta bien, (Ve a Lady diciéndole) lleva esto a la cocina, (le guiña el ojo) con cuidado y prepara todo. ¿Si?-

Lady asienta con la cabeza diciendo – ¡Sí! – Ya sabía qué era lo que debía hacer.

Xiriv no puso mucha atención así que no noto el comportamiento extraño de ambas. Lady llama a la Señora desde la cocina diciendo -¿Puede venir?-

La mamá le dice a Xiriv – Quédate aquí un momento, no entres a la cocina.-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque yo lo digo!- Mientras entra a la cocina.

-Uhmm… ya qué-

La Señora en la cocina prepara, el pastel y los obsequios, colocando todo en la mesa:

-¡Listo, ven es hora de cenar! –

-Ya voy…- Entra y se alegró tanto que grito - ¡Aaaah! ¡Gracias! – Viendo, el rico pastel de chocolate en medio de la mesa, y un par de obsequios, junto a otros más pequeños. Dándole un abrazo a Lady y a su madre. Después se pusieron a cenar, su platillo favorito, luego comieron pastel y abrió los obsequios. Terminando todo eso, Xiriv subió a su alcoba para dormir, Lady y su madre recogían la cocina.

Salto directo a su cama, y se acomodó boca arriba pensando – Dufort… (Sonrió) aun te siento… Aaahh… El mejor obsequio de cumpleaños, eres tú… (Pero de repente se entristeció)...Pero mañana… será un día muy largo… Aaaahggg- Se cubrió con la sábana y se quedo dormida.

**Notas del Autor:**

Hasta aquí le dejamos, ¡wii! Espero y les sea de su agrado, y ojala dejen reviews, es un Fic de hace muuuuuchoooo tiempo, como lo menciono más arriba, el personaje de Xiriv y Lady son de mi creación e imaginación, emm… pues, saludos y bendiciones y un agradecimiento mas a mi buen **Ray Wolf Aran** (desesperado) por ver este Fic. Nos vemos…


	3. Capitulo 2: Viaje - Nuevos Amigos

**Capitulo 2**

**Viaje – Nuevos amigos**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

¡Ladyyy! ¡Tráeme la caja pequeña que esta en mi cuarto, por favor! – Grita Xiriv fuera de la casa lista para entrar al auto. La señora ya esta dentro frente al volante, Lady sale de la casa con una caja de cartón no muy grande ni muy chica, se la entrega en sus manos y las dos ven la casa con cierta nostalgia, se giran para entrar al auto.

-Bueno, el chico de paquetería dijo que todo llegara igual que nosotras. Eso espero porque así no acabare de acomodar nada para el Lunes. ¡En fin! ¡Vámonos! Díganle adiós a la casa.-

-Adióooos Casaaaa- Gritan ambas a la vez.

Mas tarde, ya en el avión, Xiriv dice -¿Ya mero llegamos? –

-Aahh… No presiones, descansa, faltan unas horas.-

-Uhmm… ya me canse de estar sentada…-

-Ni modo.- Vuelve a cerrar los ojos la señora.

-A este paso llegaremos en la noche…- Mira por la venta y piensa _-¿Cómo será todo? Hmm… Me pregunto qué hará Dufort ahora… Ni siquiera le dije que me mudaría… pero igual ¿seguiré siendo su novia? …Creo que no debí contestarle, es mas ni siquiera sé por qué me lo pregunto… Aahh… me esta dando sueño, será mejor que me…-_ Se queda dormida.

Lady grita – ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Xiriv, despierta!-

-¿Eh? ¿Ya? Ah… ¡Bien!- dice la chica toda adormilada.

-Levántate, date prisa…- Dice la mamá

**Mas tarde:**

-¡Wooooow! ¡La casa es más grande!- Grita emocionada Lady

-Sí, es verdad… ¡Ja,ja,ja!- Entran todas a la casa

-Muy bien, ya han llegado los de la mudanza, no les estorben.- Dice la Señora

Mientras Xiriv y Lady recorren la casa, están en el segundo piso Xiriv se asombro al ver su habitación mas amplia. Lady aun emocionada dice –Es grande… Iré a ver el mio.- Corre a la habitación que esta junto a la de Xiriv.

Xiriv entra al cuarto, se acerca a la ventana y mira el cielo, decide abrirla para que entre el aire fresco. La mamá entra diciéndole:

-Tu uniforme nuevo llegará mañana. Y el Lunes podrás ingresar a la escuela.-

-Oh, vaya… Sí, está bien. –

Continuaron con la casa el resto del día, hasta terminar de acomodar, limpiar y descansar.

El Lunes llego, la madre de Xiriv se fue temprano a su nuevo cargo de jefa de departamento en una empresa importante que también reside en Japón.

Xiriv se prepara para irse, Lady le mira triste diciéndole:

-Me dejaras sola…-

-Losé, perdóname… Sabes que tengo que ir…-

-Sí, pero me… ¡moriré de aburrición…! ¡Waaa…!-

Xiriv le sonríe – Hmm… Ven, (se pone en cuclillas y le toma del rostro diciendo) ¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos esa plática acerca de visitar a Zatch y Kiyo?-

-Sí, la recuerdo…-

-Bueno, iremos a buscarlos. Estamos en Japón y quiero que le demos la sorpresa. –

-¡Así podre conocer a mi hermano Zatch!- Dijo emocionada

Sí, claro que sí. Pórtate bien mientras no estoy y cuida de la casa, por favor-

-¡Muy bien!- Dice Lady muy sonriente.

-Bien, me voy…-

**En la escuela:**

El profesor de la clase dice frente a los alumnos:

-Muy bien, chicos, el día de hoy tenemos a una alumna nueva. (Mira hacía la puerta corrediza) Pasa, por favor…-

La chica entra un poco nerviosa, se coloca un lado del profesor mirando al frente, mientras el profesor sigue diciendo:

-Ella es Xiriv Aldrich, viene de Londres, Inglaterra. (Mira a la chica) Preséntate-

-¡Mucho gusto! Me llamo Xiriv, así me gusta que me llamen; espero que podamos ser bueno amigos, y nos llevemos bien… (Sonrió) Amm…Mis hobbies son, escribir, escuchar música de casi todo tipo, dibujar, y tocar el piano. –

Dejo a mas de la mitad de la clase maravillados, e intrigados, cuando finalmente le puso atención a los alumnos, noto que ahí cerca de la ventana esta Kiyo Takamine. Los dos se vieron las caras y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Bueno, pues comencemos la clase, Aldrich, tu lugar será frente a Takamine, es el pupitre vacío, pasa por favor. –

-¡Ah, sí!-

Se dirigió a su mesa banco un poco nerviosa, nunca había visto a Kiyo en persona y se le hizo muy apuesto a primera vista.

Durante las clases todo estuvo muy tranquilo, y en mas de una ocasión, le mandaron esos típicos recaditos donde le decían uno que otro piropo anónimo. Kiyo noto esto, y finalmente en la hora del almuerzo. La mayoría de los alumnos hicieron un círculo alrededor del banco de Xiriv cuestionándole acerca de todo un poco.

-Oye, cómo tienes tu cabello, está súper largo.- Dijo una compañera de clase.

-Xiriv se mi amiga, por cierto soy Susy- Mientras le toma de las manos. -Waaaa, eres de Londres, que padre.- Dice Susy.

-S-sí, ¡Je,je,je! – Ríe nerviosa.

Kiyo se acerca a la bola y dice – Hasta que nos conocemos en persona.- Sonriendo

-Sí, lo sé. Kiyo-

Susy y todo el resto de gente se sorprenden, Susy se puso un poco celosa, y con una manzana dibujo una carita triste en un rincón.

_-Aaaahh… Takamine esta sonriendo…- _Se dijo ella en su mente

Xiriv se volta a donde Susy y dice – Ahm… le conozco desde hace unos años, somos amigos por correspondencia. –

-Aaaaaaahhh- Expresan todos alrededor.

Susy vuelve a unirse con una sonrisa – Aahh, ya entiendo.-

Kiyo – ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar juntos?-

-¡Sí! Aunque de haber sabido que tendríamos una invitada mas, hubiese traído mas fruta.- Sacando una gran y enorme canasta estilo picnic de debajo de su banco.

Kiyomaro dice – No, Susy. Es más que suficiente.-

-Gracias, Susy – Se pone de pie Xiriv.

-Bueno vámonos. Tengo hambre-

-Oye, Takamine, ¿y Zatch vendrá?

-Uhmm… no creo, se quedo a ayudarle a mi mamá con los quehaceres de la casa.-

Xiriv va detrás de ellos escuchando la plática. De cierta manera se siente nerviosa y pregunta:

-Kiyo… Amm… ¿Puedo ir de visita a tu casa?-

Susy se voltea al instante y se dice - _¡¿Eeeeeeeeeh?!_ –

Kiyo responde viéndola – Claro, dime cuándo…-

-Que sea hoy en la tarde, pienso llevar a Lady conmigo… Ah… Digo si no es molestia. (Apenada) Dame tu dirección. –

-Ah, si esta bien… Primero comamos y al rato te lo doy.-

-Gracias…- Sonriendo

**Más tarde:**

*_DING DONG_*

-Kiyo, hijo ¿puedes abrir?- Dice la madre de Kiyomaro

-Aahh sí, mamá debe ser Xiriv, dijo que vendría de visita-

-¿Xiriv, dices? Apoco es tu amiga de las cartas, la que conoce tu padre.

-Sí, la misma.-

-¡Waaaa! ¡Sí, yo quiero conocerla!- Dice Zatch saltando desde la escalera y detrás de él viene ponygon

-Meru Meru Meeel- sonido típico del pequeño ponygon

Kiyo grita - ¡Ahí voy!- Abre la puerta y en efecto es Xiriv junto con Lady.

-Hola, Buenas tardes Kiyo, traje un postre que compre de la pastelería.- Dice la chica sonriendo. Lady esta ocultándose detrás del vestido de Xiriv.

Kiyo la observa y se pone en cuclillas saludando – Hola, tu debes ser Lady ¿verdad? Mucho gusto soy Kiyomaro…-

-Kiyo, pásalas de una vez, hace frío afuera.- Grita la mamá

Xiriv deja salir unas risitas y Kiyo avergonzado las pasa a la sala, Zatch sale de la cocina y dice:

-Finalmente llegaron las invitadas, ya las quiero conocer.-

Xiriv y Lady toman asiento, entonces cuando sale Zatch, Lady se sorprende mucho al verlo por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

Kiyo dice mientras se sienta a un lado de la chica – Zatch, ella es Xiriv mi amiga por correspondencia y ahora estamos juntos en el mismo salón, además ella también posee un mamodo.-

Zatch se queda boquiabierto, Lady se baja lentamente del sillón y se acerca a Zatch… Kiyo se da cuenta de la reacción poco usual del pequeño rubio, entonces Lady dice:

-Za-zatch… eres tu… en verdad…- Se emociona de la nada y grita – ¡Aaaaaaaaahh! ¡Te encontréeeee! – Se le echa encima con los brazos abiertos y lo carga dando vueltas muy contenta. Xiriv sonríe al ver tan emotiva escena. Pero luego Kiyo abre la boca diciendo:

-En verdad se parecen mucho, excepto por el color de cabello, pero… hay algo que olvide mencionar…-

Zatch empieza a gritar - ¡¿Quiéeeen e-ereees?! ¡¿Por quéee me… me conoooceees?!-

Lady se desconcierta y deja de darle vueltas, se detiene y lo deja mareado… Ella perpleja dice:

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no me reconoces…? Bueno, solo nos vimos muy pocas veces es normal que sea una extraña para ti… pero… -

-¡¿Como que no recuerda nada del mundo mamodo?! – Dice Xiriv alterada

-Aah… pues sí, es algo que no pensé que fuese importante.-

-Xiriv, ¿entonces Zatch no me recuerda para nada?- Dice Lady en un tono triste.

-Aww… Lady, lo siento… -

Zatch ya se le paso el mareo y dice un poco afligido – Perdona Lady, es que ese otro mamodo muy parecido a mí me hizo perder mis recuerdos, y qué mas quisiera yo que poderte recordar. (Se le acerca y le toma de las manitas) Pero créeme que me da gusto encontrarme contigo. ¡En serio! – Sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Esto que le dijo Zatch a Lady la tranquilizo y le saco una sonrisa, entonces ella dijo:

-¡Uhm! ¡Gracias hermanito Zatch!- Dice la pequeña mamodo sonriente.

Kiyo – No sabía que Zatch tuviese una hermana gemela… -

-Lo sé, ¡je, je! Me da gusto que los haya podido unir, aun que él no la recuerde del todo.-

Kiyo dice – Bueno…-

-Hijo, ¿ya le ofreciste algo de beber a la niña? – Dice la señora entrando en la sala con la charola del té en sus manos. Kiyo se para de inmediato y dice – Lo siento mamá… Ahora te sirvo un poco…-

-Gracias Kiyo.- Dice Xiriv sonriente. – Buenas tardes Señora Takamine, disculpe que venga a molestar. ¡Je! – Se pone de pie y saluda a la madre de Kiyomaro.

-Ay, no te preocupes. Ya te estábamos esperando, deja traigo unos bocadillos para que acompañen el té.- Se retira de la sala, Xiriv se vuelve a sentar. Kiyo le sirve el té, mientras Lady y Zatch suben al segundo piso, están jugando con ponygon, comparten el volcán 300 que Kiyo le hizo a Zatch.

-Muchas gracias Señora Takamine, es muy amable.- Dice Xiriv ya cuando la señora le da unas galletas- Por cierto, traje estos biscochos, es para ustedes son muy deliciosos. – Le da una cajita color verde en la mano.

-Oh, que linda, gracias Xiriv. No te hubieras molestado.-

-No se preocupe.- Sonríe nerviosamente.

-Iré a dejarlas en la cocina, ustedes sigan platicando.-

¿Y bien? ¿Ya terminaron de instalarse y todo eso? –

-Sí claro. Terminamos el Domingo en la tarde.-

_*DING DONG*_

Llaman a la puerta, Kiyo se levanta de nuevo, mientras Xiriv le da un sorbo al té. Cuando abre la puerta éste dice:

-¡Tia! Que sorpresa…-

-Hola Kiyo, ¿esta Zatch? vengo a darle un platillo que le prepare.-

-Sí, esta…-

-¡Bien! – Se pasa directo a las escaleras corriendo que no noto a la chica en el sofá. Subió hasta llegar directo al cuarto de Kiyomaro, entro sin avisar diciendo:

-¡Zaaaaaatch! Ah…- Se desconcertó cuando vio a Zatch jugando con Lady; que al parecer se puso celosa.

-Ah… Tia, no sabía que vendrías- Dice inocentemente el pequeño

Lady se puso un poco tímida y se puso detrás de Zatch, aun que sean casi iguales ella es mas bajita que Zatch y Zeno.

Tia se pone un poco cabizbaja y mira la cajita de almuerzo que le ha preparado a Zatch, entonces de la nada se molesta, aventándoselo en la cara.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero qué grosera! ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-¡¿Cómo que qué me ocurre?! ¿Ella quién es?- Replico Tia.

-Zatch toma la caja que se ha caído y se abrió un poco mientras dice – aah… cierto, es mi hermana gemela… Lady.-

-Ah… Mucho gusto… Me llamo Lady…- Dice nerviosa la pequeña peli rosa.

Tia se queda atónita y se avergüenza diciendo – Ah… ¿enserio? Vaya… (Sonríe) perdona mi comportamiento. –

-Así es normalmente, no le temas…- Dice Zatch, abriendo la caja, y que va viendo que es atún aleta amarilla. – Aaaaaaahh! ¡Gracias Tia! –

Lady sonrie nerviosamente, Tia aun avergonzada dice – Sí, de nada… Pero en serio te pasas Zatch, debiste presentármela antes, no sabía que tuvieses una hermana gemela.-

_-Aaahh Aaahgg Yumie yumie _– Expresó Zatch, al terminarse el atún. – Pues si apenas y la estoy conociendo… ¡No me regañes!-

-Meru Meru Meeeel – Decia el Ponygon poniéndose detrás de Lady y la lamia del rostro. Haciendo que soltara risitas de niña pequeña.

-¿Y Megumi, dónde esta?-

-Ah, ella esta ocupada, en un rato viene por mí; le dije que estaría aquí como quiera.-

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces sigamos jugando! –

Mientras Xiriv, le cuenta a Kiyo acerca de su encuentro con Brago y Sherry:

**Escena de la pelea de Brago y Lady:**

**En Londres un mes antes de partir a Japón**

Mi madre se había ido a un cóctel de su empresa, y yo no me sentí muy bien para ir con ella, así que me quede junto con Lady en la casa, para descansar.

Ya cuando oscureció, yo estaba en mi cama recostada, Lady entro rápidamente agitada y me espanto, detrás de ella estaba él… el mamodo del libro negro…y su compañera Sherry.

-Hmm… Veo que estás indispuesta- dijo la chica.

Apenas me puse de pie y le dije – ¿Ustedes… son…?-

-Sí- dijo el mamodo en su tono habitual.

Me sentí frustrada, no me sentía muy bien que digamos pero aun así teníamos que quitárnoslos de encima. –Bien, denme chanza de ir por mi abrigo. Hay un lote baldío a unas calles de aquí… A- ahí podremos empezar.-

Lady se escondía tras de mí y dijo - ¡¿Eh?! ¡Esperen! ¿Qué no ven que…?-

La interrumpe para que no dijese nada -¡Lady! Está bien… Vámonos- Lady se queda perpleja y solo frunce el ceño molesta.

Una vez que salimos de mi casa, caminamos unos minutos más, y cada quien se coloco en una esquina del lugar.

Sherry abriendo su libro dijo – Empecemos…-

-Sí…- Junte mis manos, e hice aparecer el libro de Lady, yo sentí que mi cuerpo ardía, creo que me había dado fiebre…

_¡__**Giganoreisu**__!_- Brago alzo su brazo y lo extiende a mí, una bola de gravedad similar a Reisu, pero más grande y fuerte.

Me bloquee esta vez, casi no podía moverme bien… y solo pensé en defenderme - **_¡Rashield!- _**Lady de inmediato me cargo y me alejo del choque que se hizo contra la barrera. Y luego grite otro conjuro -**_¡Zakeruga!- _**

Sherry salto desde lo alto junto con Brago y desde arriba ella grito **-¡****_Aion Gurabirei!-_** Similar a Gurabirei, pero con un radio de acción mucho más amplia y mucho más destructivo.

Cuando dijo ese conjuro, me estremecí, no pude con tanto poder, y por como él se especializa en gravedad, ése ataque hizo que el lugar se aplastara tanto… que… sin más preámbulo… *_CRACK*_ el suelo, se partió, tanto ella como yo nos sorprendimos… Brago grito – ¡No! ¡Usaste demasiado!-

-¡No me digas nada! ¡B-bragooo!–

-¡Xiriiiv!-

-¡Ladyyy!-

-AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!- Todos gritaron cayendo al fondo del cráter.

Cuando amm… me desperté, aun sin abrir mis ojos, sentí algo suave… y peludo y cálido… Abrí mis ojos tratando de adivinar en mi pensamiento qué era, cuando voy viendo que estoy encima del mamodo de Sherry… rayos…

-¡Aaah! ¡Perdón! Este… yo…- Me intente quitarme de encima pero él, me tomo de mis antebrazos, además me dijo:

-No, no, no… No te muevas tan brusco…- Dijo Brago un tanto preocupado, y me soltó cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un costado suyo.

Yo me quede quieta, avergonzada y la posición en la estaba no era muy cómoda qué digamos… Amm, estaba sentada frente a él pero sobre sus piernas, amm… me di cuenta de que no tenía el libro de Lady; me preocupe.

-¡Ah! ¡El libro… el libro! – Voltee para todos lados, y justamente atrás de la cabeza de Brago en unos escombros estaba el libro casi enterrado.

-¡_Lo encontré!- _Me dije a mí misma, el mamodo se me quedo mirando extraño y note que se había ruborizado. Me quede perpleja un segundo y me acerque a él para tomar el libro. Brago se puso nervioso, y mas cuando Xiriv se fue acercando a él, y se petrifico

– O-oye, ¿Q-qué crees que haces?- Sonrojado.

-Solo voy… a… a… alcanzar… mi libro- Me pare en mis rodillas, me temblaban un poco, de hecho estaba cansada y use lo poco que me quedaba para poder alcanzar el libro; y sin querer me pegue a su cara.

De lo que no se había dado cuenta era que pego su pecho contra el rostro de Brago, éste se sonrojo mucho, y no se movió ni un centímetro, en la mente de Brago su imaginación voló un momento, típico para alguien de su edad (supongo), cuando alcanzo el libro finalmente lo tomo con ambas manos, se hizo para atrás, y como le faltaban fuerzas, cayó de sentón en la entrepierna de Brago el cual exclamo:

-¡Aaaahgg! ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado…! _¡Grrr!_ ¡Humana tonta!- Sonrojado y hasta se estremeció por el ligero dolor o placer que le causo.

-Aahh… perdón, perdón… encontré el libro de Lady…- Contenta y aun en su inocencia.

Brago se estaba sintiendo extraño – _Aah… pero… porqué siento que mi sangre arde, esta sensación no la conozco, ella… ella… Desde que llegue aquí, y la encontramos me he sentido raro. ¿Qué clase de humana es? Me… ¡¿Me siento atraído hacía ella…!? ¡No me jodas!-_

-¿Dónde estarán Sherry y Lady?-

-P-probablemente no se tardarán mucho, no esta tan profundo tampoco (viendo hacía arriba) y no creo que estén lejos de nosotros -

-Uhmm… ya veo… -

Brago la observo y noto que estaba sudando, y roja. -¿Estás bien?- Acerco su cabeza y le pego la frente con la suya delicadamente, quedando así los dos, viéndose a los ojos.

-Ah… Este…- sonrojada

-Uhmm… Tienes fiebre. Ponte esto. – Se quito su abrigo negro, y se lo coloco alrededor de su espalda.

-Ah… Gra-gracias…- Dije sorprendida.

De repente, escucho el grito de Lady, solo volteo a la dirección en que le oyó, intento ponerse de pie se tambaleaba un poco, pues ya esta débil, cuando lo logro, y Brago se puso en pie, esta se fue hacía atrás, Brago se percato y la tomo del brazo, noto que se había desmayado; la cargo y siguió caminando hacía Sherry y Lady.

-¡Xiriv!- grito lady preocupada.

-Está bien, es por la fiebre. Será mejor que regresemos. –Dijo Brago mientras, le quita el libro del pecho, y coloca a la chica en su espalda.

-¿Estas seguro?- Dice extrañada Sherry

-Sí. (Mira a la mamodo y le da el libro en sus manitas, y éste se pone a pensar) – _En realidad prefiero alejarme de esta humana, es como si algo me obligara a verla y solo protegerla… ¡Esto es, es extraño! ¡Me irrita!- _

Desperté en mi habitación de nuevo, y vi a Lady a mi lado. Me dijo lo que había sucedido y me sorprendí que no quemaran el libro, incluso estuve tan débil como para guardarlo de nuevo. Cosa extraña es que ese mamodo oscuro, parecía el haberme llamado antes de que dejara de escuchar…

_-Hey…tu… ¿Quién eres?-_

-Muy interesante- dice Kiyomaro - Entonces les sucedió casi igual que a nosotros, pero igual son unos adversarios muy fuertes tanto Brago como Sherry. Me sorprende que te hayan dejado con el libro.-

-Ah… pues si a mi también me dejo sorprendida… ¡Ha,ha,ha! (Mira el reloj de su muñeca) Hmm… Ya es tarde, mi madre ahora viene a comer a la casa y debo prepararle algo.- Se pone de pie y se acerca a las escaleras para llamar a Lady.

Kiyo le sigue y dice -¿Estás segura?-

-Sí… ¡Lady! ¡Ya nos vamos!-

_*DING DONG*_

Llaman a la puerta nuevamente, Kiyo va hacía ella y abre, ahora es Megumi quien dice:

-¡Kiyo! Vine a recoger a Tia, espero que no te haya molestado.- Entra quedándose frente a la puerta, y Kiyo dice:

-Ah, para nada Megumi, Tia debe estar arriba.-

Xiriv voltea para ver de quién se tratase, Megumi se sorprende y dice:

-Oh, no sabía que tenías visita. Mucho gusto me llamo Megumi Oumi.- Le da la mano esperando a que la tome.

Xiriv se sorprende y dice -¡Claro! (Le da la mano) Eres la cantante de pop, ¡je,je! No sabía que Kiyo conociera a una estrella. (Le suelta la mano) Es un placer yo me llamo Xiriv Aldrich. (Sonriendo) -

-Oh, que bien. ¿Eres la novia de Kiyo o algo así? – Sonríe de forma burlona

-¡Ah! (Se sonroja) ¡No, no, no! Esto…–

-Aaahh… ¡Megumi! – Expreso Kiyo sonrojado y molesto.

-¡Ha,ha,ha,ha! Solo lo decía en broma. Un momento. ¡Tiaaaaaa! ¡Te voy a dejar! ¡Baja! ¡Ahora tengo sesión de fotos! –

-Ah eso me recuerda, ¡Lady! ¡Vámonos! –

-¡YA VAMOOOS! – Dijeron los mamodo al mismo tiempo.

Baja Tia junto con Lady y atrás Zatch con Ponygon.

-¡Ya! Vámonos Megumi- Dice Tia colocándose su abrigo.

Megumi dice – Bueno, un placer ¡je,je…! –

-Nosotras también nos retiramos.- Dice Xiriv, y Lady se oculto detrás de ella.

Kiyo responde – Bueno, chicas cuídense. Nos vemos después. ¡Ah! Megumi, por cierto solo para que lo sepas ella también tiene un mamodo, que resulto ser la hermana gemela de Zatch.-

-¡¿Eeeh?! ¿En serio?- Sorprendida se pone en cuclillas para observarla bien.

-Anda Lady, debes saludar – La toma del bracito para ponerla frente a Megumi.

-Ah… Buenas tardes…- Dice Lady tímida

-Vaya... Si tienen un parecido. Mucho gusto Lady, soy Megumi, y pues claro ya conoces a Tia (la jala del brazo mientras sonríe) Espero vernos de nuevo (miro a Xiriv y a Lady, se puso de pie) Bueno, ahora sí me voy, que se me hace tarde.- Sale por la puerta y detrás va Xiriv junto con Lady.

-¡Adiós! – Dice Kiyo.

-¡Adióoos! ¡Ladyyy! - Grito Zatch.

-¡A-adiós hermanito…Zatch!- Grito Lady un poco apenada.

Megumi y Tia, se fueron por el lado izquierdo; y Xiriv junto con Lady se fueron por el otro.

Zacth le dice a Kiyomaro –Entonces… también tengo una hermana, aun que no la recuerde ella es parte de mi familia, incluso que ese otro mamodo albino. –

-Así es, Zatch…- Sonrió Kiyo

**Notas del Autor: **

Y así termina este segundo capitulo, en fin espero que les haya gustado y amm… más adelante pondré capítulos "extra" son como especiales igual siguen el hilo de la historia pero solo se enfocan en un caso… sí xD ¡Como sea! Los subiré en cuanto termine de editarlos. ¡Saludos y bendiciones!


	4. CAPITULO ESPECIAL: PASIÓN - BRAGO 1-1

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL 1-1 **

**PASIÓN – BRAGO**

**Notas del Autor: **Bueno, este es uno de los capítulos especiales que tengo preparado, sigue con la historia pero es un tanto aparte, ya que es mas como una experiencia de la protagonista xD con sus "pretendientes" En fin, disfrútenla, saludos y bendiciones. Por cierto, a como me he dado a explicar en mis anteriores capitulos, es obvio que con éste, ha pasado tiempo desde que Xiriv entro a la escuela. Digo para que no haya confusiones.

* * *

Xiriv a terminado sus deberes, y se dirige hacía su casa en estos momento, ya ha llegado el invierno, por lo que todo esta cubierto de nieve, camina frente al parque por el puente que normalmente cruza Kiyo también. Xiriv se ha dado cuenta de que alguien la esta observando desde hace un rato, ella se voltea para enfrentar a esa persona.

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?!- Grita la chica. –¡Vamos! (se acerca a unos arboles que están mas enfrente) ¡Sé que estas ahí de nada te sirve el seguir escondiéndote!-

El sujeto que esta detrás de un árbol, se inquieta al saber que lo han descubierto, antes de que Xiriv llegase a él, sale de su escondite revelando su identidad. La chica atónita al ver de quien se tratase dice entre cortado:

-Ah… Ah… T-tu… El mamodo negro…Bra-go-

Él camina unos pasos hacía ella con sus manos en los bolsillos y su típica cara de pocos amigos, dice – Sí… soy yo.-

-Puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué me estabas… acosando?-

-¡¿Acosando?!- Le grita Brago ruborizado.

-Aaah… ¡Sí! ¡Es que me haz estado vigilando todo el día, eso es acoso! ¡¿no?! ¿O de que otra forma debería llamarlo?- Mientras se oculta detrás de su mochila

Brago se acerca y le arrebata la mochila de las manos y la arroja a un lado, saliendo sus útiles escolares, él se le queda viendo avergonzado y dice:

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Solo me haces quedar mal! ¡Humana tonta!-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No me llames así! ¡El acosador aquí, eres tu!-

-¡Bha! ¡Cierra la boca! – La empuja al suelo.

-Ah… ¿Qué te ocurre? Si quieres pelear no tengo a Lady conmigo… y tu… ¿vienes solo?-

-¡Apenas te haz dado cuenta!- Grita malhumorado como de costumbre

-Auch… el suelo esta frio, (mientras se pone de pie y se dirige a sus cosas) ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Ah… (Se sonroja de repente) Este… Solo vine a saludar y despedirme. Vinimos a terminar con un mamodo y… ehmm… sentí que estabas cerca…-

-¿Ah? ¿Solo a eso…? (Le lanza una mirada desconfiada) Que extraña forma tienes para las despedidas y ni hablar del saludo.-

-¡¿Y qué?! Ejem… Bueno, es solo que no hallaba la oportunidad… -

-Ahmm… entiendo… (Termina de recoger sus cosas y se pone frente a Brago) Bueno, si eso es todo, debo irme…- Le da la espalda y da unos pasos.

-Ah… ¡Espera!- La hala del antebrazo derecho bruscamente- Es este… -

Xiriv se le quedo viendo atónita y dice - ¿Q-qué ocurre?-

-Este… Nos volveremos a ver… Tenemos una pelea pendiente.-

-Sí, losé… Tengo prisa, ¿puedes… soltarme? ¿Ya?-

La suelta en el acto y dice volviendo a meter sus manos en el bolsillo y le da la espalda –Bien, adiós-

Xiriv se le queda viendo mientras éste se aleja y le grita – ¡Nos vemos!-

En la mente de Brago se dice _– ¡Tch! ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tuve que venir a verla…? No, no entiendo… ¡Grr!_ – Voltea hacía atrás y Xiriv aun seguía viéndole, él se sonroja y vuelve a mirar al frente. - _¡Maldición! ¿Quién es esta… mujer?-_

_-Hmm… ¿Despedirse? Porque no me convence del todo, además volteo hacía atrás, como si no quisiera irse… tal vez… _(Dio unos pasos) -¡BRAGO! _-…No, mala idea, ¿Para qué rayos le llame? se irá esta tarde… creo… Ah…-_

Brago se detiene y se gira hacía ella, preguntando -¡¿Qué quieres?!-

Xiriv nerviosa y dudando dice – Ah… Ah… Este… -

-¡Escúpelo niña, que no tengo todo el día!- Se acerca hasta a ella molesto.

Xiriv nerviosa dice – Ah… Es que, solo quise saber si voltearías… ¡Ha, ha, ha!-

Brago se enfureció que se puso a gritar - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?! ¡Estas tonta o qué! –

-¡Aaaaah! (Cubriéndose el rostro con la mochila) ¡Esta bien, esta bien, mentira! (Brago se esta tranquilizando) Solo iba a preguntarte si… ahmm… (Se quita la mochila de la cara) podría invitarte a comer en mi casa. Claro que debes estar acostumbrado a otras cosas, pues Sherry es de una familia muy adinerada… y… pues…-

-Bien…Aun tengo tiempo…- Se sonrojo

Xiriv se sorprendió y dijo en su mente – _Ni siquiera se lo pensó…_ - En su exterior respondió -¡Uhm! - Asentó con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta diciendo- Bueno, es por aquí –

**Al poco rato, después:**

-¡Lady! ¡Ya llegue! Y traigo un invitado mas…- Mientras se quita los zapatos para entrar y Brago tras ella la ve, y hace lo mismo. Lady baja corriendo las escaleras y se queda estupefacta al ver al mamodo negro.

-¿T-tu? A… ¿A qué viene? – Mirando a Xiriv.

-Ah, es un invitado, se quedará a comer.- Entra y se dirige a la cocina.

-Pero… pero…- Mira desconfiada a Brago el cual esta recargado en la pared de la entrada. Xiriv sale de la cocina ya con un delantal puesto y dice:

-Pero, nada. No te preocupes (sonriendo) no nos hará daño… por hoy… anda ve y se amable con él.-

Lady refunfuñona dice – Está bien.- Resignada.

-¿Qué haces ahí? – Pregunta Xiriv – Ve y siéntate, ahora te sirvo un poco de té, y en un momento les doy de comer.-

Brago con los ojos cerrados responde con su típica voz – Estoy bien así, no es necesario.-

Lady le dice – Anda, siéntate, eres un invitado – Le jala de su abrigo negro. – Uhmp… Hmm… Que vengas…-

-¡Mi madre no esta, así que ponte cómodo!- Grita Xiriv desde la cocina.

-¡Aaah…! ¡Déjame pequeña mocosa!- Tratando de quitarse de encima a Lady la cual se le trepa.

-No seas terco.-

-Ya voy… Solo quítateme de encima.- Se acerca a la sala y se sienta en uno de los sillones, Xiriv llega tras él con el té preparado.

-Bien, lo conseguiste Lady, ahora toma (Saca un chocolate del mandil) tu premio.-

Brago se les queda viendo. Y Lady muy contenta, abre desesperadamente la envoltura del chocolate y lo devora en un dos por tres. Xiriv mira a Brago con una sonrisa y dice:

-Deja, te sirvo.- Se acerca a la mesita del centro y se le pego mucho a Brago el cual se puso nervioso; Xiriv trae aun su uniforme de la escuela, así que trae la falda corta con unas medias negras puestos, Brago vio el trasero de la chica e hizo que pensará en ciertas cosas. –_Aahh… Pero… qué… ¿No se da cuenta que la tengo en la cara?_- Dijo Brago en su mente.

Se giro a verle diciendo -Toma, bébelo antes de que se enfrié.- Le da el vaso en la mano, pero Brago piensa mucho en tomarlo, así que Xiriv le tomo de la mano diciendo:

-Anda, tómalo. ¿Por qué le piensas tanto? ¡Ja, ja! No te voy a morder.-

Brago se sonrojo y dijo – Cállate…-

-Uhmm… que humor el tuyo.- Se fue de nuevo a la cocina, y Lady se quedo sentada en otro sofá.

Mas tarde, ya que terminaron de comer, eran como las 5:10 p.m.

Brago se pone de pie, y toma su plato para llevarlo al fregadero, Xiriv se para de la silla y dice:

-¡No! Brago, eres mi invitado, yo soy la que debe hacer eso…-

-Esta bien, puedo hacerlo solo.- Dice en tono despreocupado.

-Ah… bien… Gracias…- Sonrió y se regreso a tomar los demás platos para lavarlos después.

-No tienes de qué agradecer…-

Lady dijo – ¿Brago, quieres jugar conmigo?-

Brago – No, ya me tengo que ir.-

-Ah, cierto, ¡espera! – Se acerca al refrigerador y saca una bolsa. –Llévate esto, es un pastel que mi madre y yo horneamos anoche. Esperaba a que te quedaras al postre (Sonriendo) Pero bueno, ya nos veremos después. También le mando un pedazo a Sherry, salúdala de mi parte, si me haces el favor.

Brago toma la bolsa con el postre y se dirige a la puerta sin decir nada. Xiriv le acompaña, Lady sube al segundo piso, para ver su programa favorito; se despiden de nuevo. Brago se pone sus botas nuevamente y se queda parado unos segundos, Xiriv le ve y dice:

-¿Ocurre algo?- Extrañada

Brago voltea con una mano metida en su bolsillo izquierdo y dice – Hmm… Hay algo que necesito preguntarte.-

-¿Hmm? Dime…- Dice interesada la chica.

Brago coloca el pastel en una mesita que esta a un costado, y se aproximó a ella tomándola de la muñeca y la jaloneo hacía él y enseguida hizo que terminara de rodillas, fue tan rápido que ni ella lo vio venir. Brago le tomo de los hombros apretándola y la miro con esos ojos oscuros preguntándole, diciéndole como si tuviese la culpa de algo:

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres realmente tú? ¿Por qué me haces sentir de esta forma? Desde que te vi aquella noche, no he dejado de sentir como si mi sangre hirviera, y no puedo… (La comienza a zarandear, hacía enfrente y atrás) ¡No puedo entenderlo! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerme sentir así?! ¡¿Eh?! - La soltó para que cayera al piso, esta completamente confundida. Brago se le pone encima de pie, se inclina un poco, y la acerca a su rostro agarrándola de sus ropas, y dice enojado – ¡Estoy esperando a que me contestes! ¡Anda, di algo!– Xiriv solo ha abierto mas sus ojos, esta asustada, no sabe ni qué decir.

-¡N-no te entiendo! (Le pone la mano sobre el puño de él) ¡No sé qué estas diciéndome! ¡No tengo ni la más mínima idea! –

-¡Mentiraaaaa! Debes tener algo… ¡Y no sé que es! ¡Eso me enferma!- La suelta azotándola al piso nuevamente.

Xiriv se hace hacía atrás con sus manos, esta aterrada no sabía que Brago actuaría de esa forma. Él se acerca y se le echa encima sosteniéndose con sus manos, dejando muy poco espacio entre sus rostros y la sigue mirando, ella esta apunto de llorar.

-Es verdad, ni siquiera lo sabes…- Parece tranquilizarse – Bien, te mostrare la manera en que me siento, y no sé pero algo me impulsa a hacerlo… (Se estremece con solo pensarlo) Y-y-ya no puedo controlarlo. ¡Je!- Sonrió de una manera provocativa

Xiriv abrió mas sus ojos, y Brago así como si nada le besa en la boca presionando muy fuerte, tanto que Xiriv no pudo sostenerse del suelo, él mostro sus dientes y la mordió, ella solo hacía esos típicos sonidos cuando te besan. Cayo al piso de nuevo, y coloco sus manos en el pecho de Brago para quitárselo, el cual aun muy persistente le siguió besando y le mordisqueaba poco a poco el labio inferior. Xiriv esta completamente avergonzada y roja, no pudo quitárselo de encima, Brago le tomo de las manos para que dejara de empujarlo, y rompió el beso para tomar un poco de aire, los dos respiran agitadamente; Xiriv intento decir:

-B-basta…-

La callo besándola de nuevo, más fuerte y brusco, esta vez puso tanto esfuerzo que hizo que le sangraran los labios debido a que siguió mordisqueando su boca, a Xiriv le dolía, solo se quejo, y para su sorpresa Brago se abrió paso con su lengua introduciéndola muy fuerte, ella solo seguía haciendo esos sonidos un tanto obscenos. Brago esta ardiendo y parecía el no querer ceder, hasta empezó a jugar con la lengua de Xiriv y saborear todo el contorno de su boca. Ella solo pensó en una cosa; levanto su rodilla, y le golpeo muy duro en los bajos, haciendo que Brago rompiera el agarre y ella pudiese llamar a gritos a Lady.

-¡LADYYYYY! – Se puso de pie rápidamente alejándose del mamodo, apareció su libro, Brago se intento poner de pie apoyándose en la pared, Lady bajo de las escaleras de un salto y se puso en medio de los dos.

-¡Largo de mi casa! ¡AHORA! – Grito la chica muy indignada.

Brago se quedo atónito, y dijo – ¡Tú me obligaste a hacerlo! ¡No pude contenerme más! –

-¡Jamás te pedí algo como eso! ¡Vete!- Uso su poder para empujarlo fuera de la casa. Brago se sorprendió, él no había visto esa habilidad de ella, pues la última vez que se vieron estaba débil por la fiebre.

Lady se da la vuelta y mira a Xiriv la cual esta llorando y cae de rodillas:

-Xiriv, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas sangrando…? No me digas que él… te golpeo…-

-Yo… aah… no se cómo ocurrió… ah… Dios… me lastimo ese estúpido… - Llorando – Aah… -

Lady le dio un abrazo mientras esta hincada llorando, para consolarla, mientras Brago se dirige al aeropuerto, molesto:

-_Maldita sea… me las pagara… Realmente no sabe nada, entonces por qué quise hacerle eso… Ni siquiera me contuve cuando la bese, además de que me gusto verla de esa forma._ _En fin, debe tener algo que me haga sentir así y no me rendiré hasta descubrirlo_ – Sonriendo de cierta manera satisfecho.

Sherry – Hasta que apareces… ¿Ah? ¿Estás bien? –

-Sí, ya vámonos-

-¿Seguro? Estás sucio y además estas caminando raro.-

-Hmm… (Le miro molesto) ¡No es de tu incumbencia! ¡Vámonos!-

-¡Hmp! ¡Como quieras! – Dijo molesta.

**Ya en la madrugada**

Xiriv esta soñando con Brago después de lo ocurrido en su casa, ella se despierta de un sobresalto y se incorpora llevando sus manos a la cara como si no quisiera que la viesen, se quita las sábanas de encima y se sienta en el filo de la cama, recordó aquello que le dijo Dufort la ultima vez que se vieron: "_Un mamodo puede enamorarse de un humano_"

-Mentira… eso que él me hizo… ¡No! No entiendo… ni siquiera entendí esas preguntas… ¿Por qué me echaba la culpa? ¡Aaaahhggg! – Lloro, se dejo caer en la cama y se puso en posición fetal mientras se abrazó a ella misma – Esta loco…Aun es temprano, intentare dormir un poco más.- Mira el reloj y son las 4:48 a.m.

**En la mañana en la escuela:**

Antes de iniciar las clases, Xiriv camina por el pasillo, y frente al salón esta Kiyo junto con Susy, ella saluda a ambos y Kiyo se dio cuenta y dice:

-¡Xiriv! ¿Qué te ocurrió, estás bien? (Se acerca a ella mientras la observa diciendo) Tienes el labio reventado…- La toma de la barbilla delicadamente y sigue viéndola meticulosamente; Susy se pone celosa, Xiriv le quita la mano y responde nerviosa:

-Ah… Estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse; me caí en las escaleras mientras jugaba con Lady – Intentando sonreír.

Kiyo no le cree del todo y se dice en su pensar –_Esa herida… No parece de ese tipo. Más bien parece… ¡¿una mordida?! ¿Pero qué rayos? Ahmm… ¿Se habrá mordido sin querer? O tal vez…no… Igual por qué esta tan avergonzada. Aaahgg mejor lo dejo así_- Dice en el exterior- Bueno, está bien. Vamos al salón ya no tarda en sonar la campana.-

-S-sí, aun no he dejado mis cosas.- Se adelante.

-Vamos, Susy-

-Ah ¡Sí!-

**Días después:**

Xiriv a recibido una invitación por parte de Sherry y debe viajar a Francia, lo que se le viene a la mente es la batalla que quedo pendiente.

-Ah… ¿Qué hago?-

Lady se acerca a preguntarle -¿Pasa algo?-

-Ahmm… Sherry, la chica con el mamodo negro… me ha invitado a ir a su casa, en Francia…-

¡¿Eh?! ¡Wow! ¿Y solo a ti? – Mirando la invitación de las manos de Xiriv.

-Emm… bueno, te llevaré conmigo, no te dejaría aquí… Tal vez sea que quieran terminar la pelea de la otra vez… pero yo… no… no creo poder mirar a ese mamodo de nuevo.-

-Entonces… ¿Qué harás?-

-No lo sé… Y luego a Francia… ¡Aaahh! ¡Madre no me dejara ir! Ni siquiera esta en la ciudad. –

-Uhmm… podemos ir, siempre y cuando no se dé cuenta.-

-Hmm… no es mala idea, pero aun así… ¡Uff! ¡Bueno, vamos! -

-¡Yaaay!- Grita Lady emocionada.

Ya al día siguiente llegan a Francia, y preguntan por la casa Bellmont, la cual es una de las residencias mas reconocidas. Un auto pasa a recogerlas, fuera del aeropuerto, y las lleva directamente a la mansión. Una vez ahí, Sherry le pide a su mayordomo que lleve a Lady a otra habitación esto desconcertó a Xiriv.

-Ah… este…-

-No te preocupes, no te hice venir para pelear. Solo que prefiero encarar las cosas de frente (Se siente en un sillón de color rosa pastel y una sirvienta sirve el té) y es por eso que te he llamado.-

-Oh… pensé que… Ehmm… Bueno, y ¿qué es lo que ocurre?- Dice nerviosa.

Sherry le da un sorbo a la taza y dice – Uhmm… Buena, pregunta. Iré directo al punto; necesito saber ¿Qué le hiciste a Brago?-

-¡¿Eh?!- Sorprendida.

-Ah vaya… que reacción. No te preocupes él no esta aquí. Deja te explico, es solo que desde que dejamos Japón, él… no me dijo que te había hecho una visita. Le vi muy turbado y más nervioso que nunca. Solo me dijo que tú… le habías provocado, cierta reacción. ¿Quiero saber qué? -

Xiriv se puso de pie y dijo – Ah… no… ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Este…- Nerviosa.

-Tranquila… vamos, soy toda oídos. –

Volvió a tomar asiento y nerviosa dijo -E- es que… que él, me estuvo vigilando esa mañana, y cuando lo encontré me dijo que era solo para despedirse, entonces se me hizo extraño que solo fuese a eso, que le invite a comer en mi casa, mi madre estaba trabajando ese día. Cuando comimos y todo eso, él ya estaba por irse, entonces no sé ni qué, ni cómo, pero él se puso muy violento, me jaloneo y me tiro al suelo, y empezó a hacerme muchas preguntas, parecía que me echaba la culpa de algo, y solo se justifico con que yo le había llevado a cometer lo que hizo… él… (Sherry le pone mucha atención observando sus movimientos y gestos) Él…Me beso, y me lastimo en el momento… intente detenerlo pero me asuste tanto que no pensé claramente hasta que… que… le… le golpee en sus partes y… solo lo eche de mi casa.- Xiriv se avergonzó que casi le salen lágrimas de la vergüenza.

-Tranquila, esta bien. Así que eso es lo que ocurrió entonces… ya entiendo por qué caminaba extraño, haz de tener una muy buena patada, Brago no es nada frágil. -

-S-sí… De hecho fue un rodillazo… Ahmm… fue en lo único que pensé en ese momento… Realmente pensé que me haría algo mas…- Dijo tímida la chica.

Sherry se quedo perpleja, dejo de beber el té y lo coloco en la charola de plata.

-Oh, por cierto, escuche que eres buena en el piano.- Se pone de pie y se dirige a un piano color blanco que esta aun costado de ellas. -¿Te importaría?-

-Ah… este… no soy tan buena como para presumir de ello…Pero me encanta tocar el piano.- Se pone de pie y Sherry la sigue mientras dice:

-Bien, adelante. A mi me trae malos recuerdos.-

-Ah… No preguntaré… - Toma asiento, mientras levanta la tapa de las teclas y empieza por escuchar como suena. – Bien, amm… Para Elisa, de Beethoven.-

Toca la hermosa pieza, Sherry se conmovió al escucharla tocar y dejo soltar unas lágrimas. Mientras Xiriv sigue tocando, Brago entra en la sala cautelosamente, y se pone detrás de Xiriv, justo cuando termina.

-Viniste…- Dice Brago.

Xiriv se para de inmediato alejándose de él. Sherry le observa y dice – Brago, necesito hablar con ella, hazme el favor de salir.-

Brago se acercó muy rápido a ella, haciendo caso omiso de lo que dijo Sherry, la tomo de la mano atrayéndola a él. Xiriv esta totalmente bloqueada su cuerpo no responde como ella quiere. Brago la mira de la misma forma que la ultima vez, Xiriv no soporto la presión.

Sherry – ¡Brago! Aléjate de ella, que no ves que esta aterrada…-

Brago sigue sin escuchar lo que dice Sherry, solo observa a Xiriv y la toma de la otra mano libre, y empieza a acercarse a su rostro directo a sus labios muy lentamente… Xiriv no responde, las lágrimas salieron sin previo aviso, esta asustada de Brago.

-Ah… Ah… (Niega con su cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro) No… No… Por favor… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Xiriv se espanto tanto que solo grito con lágrimas en los ojos, fue tanto su temor que hizo estallar algo dentro de ella, y libero una energía distinta, hasta el mismo Brago se sorprendió, Lady escucho el grito, y fue corriendo a la sala. La luz hizo que Brago solo se moviera unos centímetros lejos de ella, las cosas de la habitación están revueltas por todo el lugar, Sherry se alcanzó a alejar en el último momento. Lady entro, rápidamente se acercó cuando vio tirada de rodillas en el suelo a su compañera, Sherry esta perpleja, se pone de pie y corre hacía la chica.

-¡Brago! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!-

-¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Solo quiero estar cerca de ella!- Grito el mamodo oscuro como si estuviese desquiciado o solo desesperado.

-Pero… ¿Qué? Ella te tiene miedo… ¿No lo ves?-

-¡Eso no es lo que quiero! No es mi intención, es que esto… lo hace ella… ¡Aaaahg! –

Xiriv parece estar ida de momento, por lo que no reacciona normal, Lady la carga en su espalda y dice – La debo recostar.-

-Llévala a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, son las de los huéspedes.-

-¡Bien! – Asienta con la cabeza y lleva a Xiriv con ella en su espalda.

- Brago, tengo que hablar contigo. Esto no es normal.-

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero qué puedo hacer. Ahora que sé que esta aquí… mi… mi instinto me dice que no debo dejarla… Lo mejor que podía hacer era estar lejos de ella… y tú la traes. –

-Necesito hablar con ella. (Da unos pasos y le mira de reojo) Lo que sea que le hayas hecho tú eres el único culpable de su estado emocional. –

Xiriv esta recostada en una cama matrimonial, Lady esta a su lado, Sherry entra a la habitación.

-¿Está bien?-

-S-sí… De hecho parece que se quedo dormida.-

-Uhmm… bien, supongo que tardara en despertar. ¿Por qué no bajas a comer algo? Yo la cuidaré por ti. –

-¿E-en serio?-

-Sí- Sonríe

-¡Bien! (Corre a la puerta y se detiene diciendo) Que no se acerque ese Brago… él le hizo algo, ¿no es verdad?-

-Ah… Al parecer, pero no era su intención. Si te digo la verdad, pareciera que él esta realmente preocupado por ella, tanto como tu. Podría decirse que parece estar enamorado… Algo que nunca imagine ver en ese obstinado.-

-Vaya… Entiendo. Regreso en un momento no tardo.-

-Sí.-

Lady sale de la habitación y dejar entre abierta la puerta. Sherry aprovecha para decir:

-Sé que estas despierta… Dime, ¿estás bien?-

Xiriv abre sus ojos diciendo – Uhmm… sí… solo que todo me da vueltas…- Intentando incorporarse de la cama.

-Tranquila no te muevas tanto. Quédate así.- Le toma de los brazos para ayudarla a acomodarse en la cama.

-Ah… - Suelta un suspiro pesado.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Qué?-

- Me dirás porque tienes tan loco a Brago, tanto como para que llegue a esos extremos…-

-Ah… Es que no lo sé… No entiendo porque cuando fue a mi casa se puso de esa manera. Él, me vio distinto, y me dijo que me demostraba la forma en que se sentía atraído hacía a mi… Él… Ahmm… en verdad le… _*glup*_ ¿le gusto?-

-Pues eso parece, aun que tiene una forma muy agresiva de demostrarlo.-

-E-él me hizo sentir miedo… no… no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza… -

-Ya veo, te ha traumatizado…- _Ese pequeño enano, si que es estúpido_.- Pero bueno, es así de impulsivo, tanto desea ser el Rey mamodo que a lo mejor esto lo tiene estresado.-

-Tal vez, pero siento que en un arranque de esos me puede golpear.-

Sherry trae a su mente algunos recuerdos con Brago donde la maltrataba más de una vez. –Sí, te digo que es un impulsivo. (Se pone de pie) Pero no es malo, te lo aseguro. Él ha cambiado desde que nos conocimos.-

-Ah… Entiendo.-

-Pueden quedarse tú y Lady como mis huéspedes esta noche, y ya mañana en la mañana se podrán ir de vuelta a Japón. –

-B-bien, gracias…-

-Descansa por ahora.- Voltea a ver a la puerta en donde Brago se aleja al escuchar que han terminado su charla, salto desde la puerta hasta el barandal de madera, se pesco de los postes sosteniéndose en el aire, mientras espera a que salga Sherry de la habitación

-Nos veremos en la cena, Xiriv.-

-Sí, gracias de nuevo Sherry.- Sonríe.

Ésta sale del cuarto dejando la puerta en el mismo estado, Brago aplico fuerza en sus brazos y se impulsó, subiendo de nuevo para dirigirse a la puerta, se quedo de pie, nervioso y dudando en entrar; abrió la puerta Xiriv volteo al escuchar el leve rechinido y se espanto al verlo.

-Ah… ah…- Atónita

Brago se aproximó rápidamente intentando calmarla antes de que grite – Shh-shh… Quieta…- Xiriv se quedo petrificada mientras Brago la observo detenidamente, acerco su mano hacía el rostro de la chica la tomo de la barbilla mientras que su pulgar le acaricio sus labios muy tiernamente. –Ah… - Expresó Brago, se le noto que se le antojaba.

Xiriv en su mente se decía:

_-¿Qué le ocurre? No me esta viendo con los mismos ojos, de hecho se ve tranquilo… Parece como si estuviese enamorado… de mi… ¿En verdad?-_

-¿Oye… en serio… no te gusto?- Se lo dice tan suave y pausado, que la chica se estremeció por dentro.

-Entonces… eso es… lo- lo que en verdad sientes… ¿Bra-brago?-

-No losé. Solo sé que no puedo dejar de sentirme atraído hacía a ti…-

_-Es verdad… No… No puedo creerlo._- Mientras ella se habla en su mente, Brago esta viendo esos labios y sigue frotándolos, intenta aguantarse el deseo de probarlos una vez mas, abre ligeramente su boca dejando ver sus afilados dientes, parece saboreárselos remontando aquella única vez en que la tomo por la fuerza, y se sonroja en un instante. Mientras tanto Sherry tiene entretenida a Lady, sabe que Brago esta con Xiriv.

-Ah… Este… No sé qué responder…- Dice la chica, distrayendo a Brago de su deseo.

-Yo… lo siento, en verdad. No sé por qué pierdo la cabeza, con el simple hecho sentir tu presencia cerca, mi corazón se acelera (Le tomo con ambas manos en el rostro y siguió acariciándole la boca) Debe ser ese sentimiento… ¿puede ser? –

Xiriv levanta sus manos llevándolas a las de Brago, y le dice sutilmente –Puede ser… Tu… Ah… Esto… no sé cómo decirlo pero yo, ya tengo novio… (Desvía la mirada a un lado) –

Brago se queda atónito y dice – Es… ¿en serio? - Por alguna extraña razón se lo toma bien y sigue diciendo - Entonces… ¿no me volverás a dejar hacerte esto? ¿Verdad?-

La chica abrió sus ojos pasmada; Brago de nuevo le robo un beso, y como él sabía que sería el último… tal vez. No se quiso contener. Xiriv se ruborizo y no hizo nada por detenerlo, esta consciente de lo que hace esta vez pues no siente que se lo de por hacerlo, esta vez es diferente.

Ella cayo a la cama porque él aplico mucha presión, Brago le tomo de las manos, se subió a la cama y se coloco sobre ella apoyándose en sus rodillas, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella, mientras él le dio pequeños mordiscos en su labio inferior, ella se quejaba cada vez que lo hacía. Esto le gusta al mamodo, rompió el beso solo para tomar aire y seguir mirándola ahí recostada toda avergonzada, y sonrojada. Le soltó la mano izquierda y llevo la suya a su barbilla para que dejara de evitarlo y lo mirara a los ojos, Xiriv no pudo sostener la vista, Brago se dio cuenta y solo para terminar de una vez le volvió a besar, ella se dejo, y este ultimo fue normal, solo que se lo dio muy despacio y suave, le apretó de la mano como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Una vez se separo, se quito de la cama y dijo:

-Ya esta… G-gracias…-

Xiriv se incorporo de la cama, quedándose sentada y llevo su mano a la boca y dijo – Uhmm… Sí… De… de nada, B-brago…-

Él sonrojado le miro de reojo, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se retiro sin más, dejándola ahí. Lady se topo con Brago en las escaleras, ella trae un montón de dulces y solo le vio desconfiada.

Sherry va saliendo de la cocina, y frente a ella pasa Brago, le pregunta:

-¿Cómo te fue...? ¿Estás satisfecho ahora? -

Brago se detiene al oírla, y le responde con una ligera sonrisa de lado - Me rechazó...-

-¡¿Eeeeeeeeh?!- Expresa Sherry muy sorprendida, no por que en sí le haya rechazado sino porque él se atrevió a "confesársele" a la chica.

**A la mañana siguiente**:

Xiriv y Lady están fuera de la mansión, el auto estacionado enfrente esperándolas para cuando ya estén listas.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, Sherry...-

-Hmm... De nada. ¿Sabes? De cierta manera me recuerdas a mi mejor amiga (sonrió) se llama Koko.-

-Ah... ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Uhmm... No losé...-

Brago salió de la casa para despedirlas también, y se dirigió hacia ellas, parecía que no hubiese dormido muy bien, tenía un aspecto _modorro. _

Dice Brago -Cuídate, ¿si? Y que no se te ocurra perder ese libro, puede que nos volvamos a encontrar. -

-Ah... Sí, Brago...- Dice Xiriv nerviosa al verlo, e intento desviar su mirada a un costado; pues éste también no se puso muy bien que digamos su abrigo, y se le nota lo marcado que esta de sus pectorales, Xiriv se puso roja esperando que no lo notaran. - Lady... sube al auto, ahorita te alcanzo.-

Lady le mira y asienta con la cabeza, se despide de nuevo y baja los escalones a toda prisa.

-Bueno entonces... yo me retiro...- Hace una reverencia frente a los dos, esas típicas de los japoneses. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el auto... Brago la tomo del brazo, la jalo hacia él y la pego a su cuerpo, dándole un abrazo esta vez. Xiriv se sintió muy avergonzada, como solo alcanzó a bajar un escalón quedo en el pecho de Brago y se ruborizó enseguida. Sherry se quedo perpleja en el momento, pero solo sonrió mientras sigue viendo la escena.

-...Me gustas... mucho...- Susurró Brago para Xiriv. Ella se quito lentamente, y Brago abrió poco a poco los brazos para dejarla ir, se dio la vuelta gritando:

-¡A-adiós! - Subió al auto y el chofer arrancó luego que ella entro.

¿Estás bien? -Dice Lady preocupada.

-¡S-sí...! ¡¿Por qué?!-

-Aahh... tranquila... Amm... lo digo porque estás roja, como un jitomate. ¡Ji,ji!-

-Ah, ¡Ha,ha,ha! déjame... - Dice Xiriv avergonzada

-Brago...- Dice Sherry - Tu... Si que vas en serio con ella...-

-!Hmp! ¿Y qué esperabas...? Le mira desafiante, se la media vuelta para entrar a la casa y dice - No puedo evitarlo.-

Nota "especial" del Autor xD :

Bueno, he concluido con este capitulo especial x) Solo por si a alguien le interesa, el tema que use en para inspirarme fue uno que me ¡encanto! Y pues yo creo que le queda mucho a este par. Se llama "**Malina**" de _**Lacrimosa**_ por sí alguien quiere escucharlo en especial en la escena final xP ¡Saludos y bendiciones!

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO ESPECIAL 1-1_**


	5. Capitulo 3: Reencuentro

**Capitulo 3**

**Reencuentro**

Xiriv se despide de Kiyomaro, Susy y los demás amigos de clase, ha pasado como una semana desde que ocurrió lo de Brago, y aún sigue nevando en las mañanas. Camina por la acera congelada, trae su uniforme y esta vez trae unas medias gruesas color azul oscuro, su bufanda roja alrededor del cuello para cubrirse.

-Me encanta este clima… no estaría mal si lloviera…- Sonríe felizmente mirando al frente.

De repente sintió la presencia de algo o alguien que la esta vigilando, se dijo así misma:

-_Ah, no puedo creerlo… ¡¿Otra vez?!_ – Se detuvo frente a unos arboles, frente al parque. Grita viendo hacía uno árbol -¡¿Quién anda ahí?!-

Sale una persona esta vez. Xiriv se sorprende tanto que hasta dio un paso hacia atrás y dijo:

-Aah…Tu… Dufort…- Su semblante cambio en un instante, sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos. – ¡DUFOOORT!- Corrió hacía a él, tiro su mochila sin darse cuenta y con los brazos abiertos se acercó hasta llegar con el chico.

Él ni se inmuto, e igual le abrazo un tanto desganado, inexpresivo como siempre, Xiriv le llega al pecho y pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón aun que él no dijera mucho, aunque él no expresara nada más… Ella sabía que él esta feliz de verse de nuevo.

Se separo de él, limpiándose las lagrimitas que alcanzo a derramar cuando se enterró en su pecho y dijo entre cortado:

-Ah… Du-Dufort… ¿Cómo me… encontraste? No recuerdo el haberte dicho que… que estaba aquí.-

Dufort la miro un poco avergonzado y dijo – No necesitabas decirlo, solo lo supe...- Se acercó a ella y le tomo del rostro en la barbilla y la miro fijamente a los ojos, le noto una pequeña cicatriz en su boca, éste pregunto:

-¿Qué te ocurrió aquí? – Le paso su pulgar en sus labios rosados y ella respondió nerviosa.

-Ah… (Se puso roja y recordó lo de Brago) Este… Na-nada… me-me… Me…- Desvió la mirada, y Dufort muy serio le dijo:

-No mientas. Fue ese otro mamodo, ¿verdad, el negro? –

Xiriv se sorprendió muchísimo y dijo - ¿Qué? Ah… ¿Cómo…? …Pues sí… fue sin querer… ¡en serio!-

Dufor le quito la mano y dio un paso atrás diciendo -Hmmm… Me asegurare de encontrarlo y quemar su libro- Le dio la espalda y dio unos pasos, Xiriv se fue tras él y le detuvo plantándosele enfrente con sus manos en el pecho de Dufort:

-Oye… ¡espera! Ah… - Se detiene Dufort y le mira como de costumbre – Este… no te precipites tanto, no fue nada… (Sonrió) Mejor aprovechemos de que estas aquí… Que… por cierto, ¿a qué viniste?-

-Solo a verte.-

-_Que directo- _Dice Xiriv en su mente mientras en el exterior dice – Ah… Eso, me da mucho gusto…- Se sonroja y sonríe

-Pero no me quedaré.- Interrumpe a la chica.

-¿Eh? – Desconcertada - ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué?-

-…Además… – Dice Dufort, solo que de repente llevo su mano a sus ojos tapándolos, dejo ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas e intento seguir hablando – Este… Yo, (Miro a Xiriv entre las rendijas de sus dedos)…Estoy feliz que te pude ver de nuevo…-

Xiriv se llevo sus manos a la boca, sorprendida y se puso roja, no solo con oírlo decir esas palabras sino al verlo de otra manera, ella se conmovió muchísimo. Dufort se sintió avergonzado que parecía que su corazón latía mas fuerte que de costumbre.

-Dufort…- Dice Xiriv interrumpiendo la concentración de él – Ah… Aun soy tu novia… ¿Esta bien si…? (Desvió la mirada) –

Dufort aprovecho que esta hablando y se le acerco rápidamente y le beso en la boca, Xiriv se puso roja al instante, Dufort le beso muy despacio, con calma, luego le rodeo con sus brazos en la cadera y la pego a él… Ella puso sus manos en el pecho de Dufort haciéndolas en forma de puño semi-abiertos, le correspondió el beso, y parecía que todo alrededor, el tiempo se había detenido. Se separaron muy lentamente… Y se vieron a los ojos, Dufort dijo:

-Ahora me voy…- Se aleja y le da la espalda, Xiriv se queda quieta y solo dice:

-Ah… Dufort… ¿En serio, no tienes un poco mas de tiempo…?-

Dufort se detuvo y la miro igual de serio y dijo - …No… Yo… te volveré a ver… después…-

Xiriv se entristeció y dijo – Uhm… Bien. Nos vemos… Por cierto, (se puso a buscar su mochila la cual había tirado por la emoción, corrió hacia ella y se puso a buscar una hoja de papel, y un lápiz; anoto algo y se acercó a Dufort dándoselo en la mano diciendo –Es la dirección de mi casa y número de teléfono, y mi celular. Creo que debes tenerlo por si… quieres visitarme… cuando gustes, claro… - Se sonrojo toda.

Dufort mira el pedazo de papel y asienta con la cabeza -…- Y se retira.

* * *

**Mas tarde en la casa de Xiriv:**

La madre de Xiriv llama diciendo:

-Hija, no creo llegar a la casa para comer… tal vez mas tarde…- En tono preocupante.

-¿En serio? Vaya… veo que tienes mucho trabajo, hasta acá oigo el ruido de oficina.-

-Sí, perdona… Si quieres ordena algo con la tarjeta, esta en mi buró. –

-Esta bien, pediré algo a domicilio, es fin de semana se me ha antojado comer pizza.-

-Bueno, ya esta. Te veré en la noche. ¡Te quiero!-

-¡Uhm! Yo también te quiero mamá.-

Cuelgan el teléfono ambas. Xiriv va hacia la habitación de Lady la cual esta embobada viendo la televisión "_Joe la mantis_" la mira desde la puerta sin entrar a la habitación sonríe mientras la ve muy emocionada. Se da la media vuelta y se dirige a su cuarto, entra y se recuesta en su cama boca arriba pensando en lo que ha sucedido últimamente. Se le vino a la mente Brago, se llevo su mano derecha a su boca palpando la parte que estaba mordida; luego recordó a Dufort cuando lo volvió a ver después de un par de meses, puso una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo:

-Me gustaría tenerlo cerca… Pero es mucho pedir… - Se acomodó de lado y cerro sus ojos… Quedándose dormida… Pareció que había dormido mucho, pero en realidad han pasado cinco minutos, ya que escucho el timbre _*DING DONG, DING DONG*_ Se paro rápidamente hacía las escaleras para ir a abrir.

Era nada mas ni nada menos que… un tipo ya entrado en edad, con un traje y sombrero negro, y con un pequeño niño en su hombro que parecía un títere.

-Ah… ¿si, qué se le ofrece?

-¡Ooooh…! Hola mucho gusto, Xiriv Aldrich, tu no me conoces pero yo a ti sí. Soy el Doctor Enigmas, el mas grande doctor de todos los tiempos y…

-¡Sabe toooooodoooo sobre todooo! Además de que el Doctor enigmas puede hacer lo que sea dice el pequeño muñeco.

-Ah… Vaya… Hablo…- Sorprendida.

-Eso es obvio, él también es un mamodo.-

Xiriv se hizo para atrás y se sintió amenazada, el hombre saco su libro y dijo:

-No te preocupes, solo vengo de visita. ¿Puedo pasar?-

-¿Puedo confiar en usted?- Dice la chica dudosa, pero igual aunque lo vea y lo vuelva a ver no siente algo extraño o malo en él.

-Hmm… Estas en tu derecho, pero en serio, (Guardo el libro nuevamente) solo vengo a charlar un poco y más que nada a proponerte algo.-

-Uhmm… Bien… (Abre más la puerta) Si intenta algo, (Le lanzo una mirada amenazante) quemare su libro…-

El Doctor solo sonrió como de costumbre y Kid bajo de un salto

-¡Ay, que dramática!- Expreso el buen Doctor en un tono sarcástico, el cual ya esta entrando a la sala.

Xiriv dice - ¿Gusta un poco de té?

-Sí, por favor, gracias.-

-Por cierto… Amm… Kid… Lady, mi mamodo, esta arriba viendo la televisión. ¿Quieres ir a verla con ella? – Se pone en cuclillas mientras le sonríe- Llévale esto, y por supuesto que son para ti también. – Saca unos dulces de su bolsillo y se los da al pequeño en las manos.

Kid las toma y mira al Doctor Enigmas diciendo – Hmm… ¡Esta bien!- Sube a las escaleras mientras Xiriv grita:

-Lady, es un invitado, trátalo bien.-

-¡Ah! ¡¿Quién?! – Sale del cuarto y mira al pequeño el cual se sonrojo al verla. Lady se acercó al pequeño y diciendo - ¡Hola!-

Xiriv subió colocándose a un lado del mamodo y dijo – Se llama Kid, va a jugar contigo, mientras hablo con su compañero. ¡Bien! Háganse amigos.- Los toma a ambos del hombro y los empujo levemente a la entrada de la habitación.

Xiriv volvió a bajar hacía la cocina y dijo – Bien, doctor le escucho…-

-Ah, muy bien. Pues ha como he oído acerca de ti, tienes mucha fuerza a la hora de pelear y además tienes un poder "especial" el cual te ha servido, ¿verdad? – Xiriv se sorprendió y dijo:

-Usted sabe acerca de… mi…- Tomando la charola y sale de la cocina.

-Soy el Doctor enigmas, nada se me escapa ¡ha,ha,ha!-

-Uhmm…. Pues sí… así es…- Estupefacta

Bueno, también sé que conoces a Kiyomaro Takamine y a su mamodo Zatchbell y que están en la misma clase, también que Lady es la hermana gemela de Zatch, y que haz estado teniendo problemas con algún mamodo color negro…(Xiriv se puso roja al oír eso ultimo que casi tira el té que estaba sirviendo) Vengo a pedirte ayuda, ya que hay un mamodo que se hace llamar Mi Lord Z … Ese mamodo esta haciendo de las suyas en estos momentos, esta juntando a un gran número de mamodos para así poder ser el Rey del mundo mamodo.-

-Ah… Vaya...-

-Kiyo y Zatch han tenido un encuentro con él.-

Xiriv intenta recordar algo que menciono Kiyomaro en la escuela. –Hmm… ¡ya! Si, cierto… Kiyo peleo contra ese dichoso mamodo enmascarado… Además de que ahora ha estado intentando encontrarlo, de hecho no ha ido a la escuela…-

Bueno, le he mandado una carta a Kiyo, donde le he dado la ubicación del mamodo. Así que si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que les ayudaras, yo sé que tus habilidades les vendrían muy bien.-

-Ah… Esto… Me gustaría ayudar, en serio. Pero no puedo faltar a la escuela y además ir ¿A dónde, dice?-

-Sudamérica-

-¡Ah! Vaya… (Se puso cabizbaja) Yo… no puedo ir… mi madre no me lo permitiría y… y… ¡Lo siento! Es solo que… tengo cosas de las cuales ocuparme, además debo ir a Nueva York en unos días…-

-Hmm… Vaya… Es una pena que no te unas al equipo… -

-¡Lose, en serio perdón! Me disculpare con Kiyo también.-

-No te preocupes… -

-Yo… yo…Aahh…- Se sintió mal al haber rechazado al Doctor Enigmas.

Después de un rato, el Doctor se retiro sin más, y el pequeño Kid se despidió mientras caminaba el Doctor.

Lady - ¿Qué paso?-

-Kiyo necesita de nuestra ayuda… pero… no creo poder…-

¿Eh? ¿Cómo?-

-Ahmm… alguien esta planeando hacerse mas fuerte para ser el rey de los mamodo… Pero ya desobedecí a mamá una vez, no le puedo decir así como así que quiero ir a Sudamérica y sé que me echara en cara lo de la escuela…- Se puso cabizbaja:

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Unos días después de haber ido a Francia:_

_-¡Xiriiiiv! ¡Ven para acá!- Grita la mamá desde la sala y suena molesta_

_-¿Mande… mamá?- Dice Xiriv nerviosa al ver que su madre esta sosteniendo unos sobre, alcanzo a divisar que son las cuentas de la tarjeta._

_-¿Qué significa esto, eh?- Le extiende el sobre._

_Xiriv se acerca y lo toma con ambas manos leyendo el contenido y dice – Ah… Esto… -_

_-¿Uhu? – La madre frunce el ceño molesta _

_-Es que… Sherry Belmont, una amiga mía y de Kiyo nos invito a mi y a Lady a pasar el fin de semana en su casa… Y… este no te pude localizar…-_

_-¡¿Ah?! Eso no es suficiente… Igual y no debiste habérmelo ocultado. No estoy molesta porque hayas ido, sino porque me estabas ocultando algo como esto. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir, (se puso de pie) ¿Me escuchaste? –_

_-Ah… (Cabizbaja) S-sí… Perdón…- _

_-¡Bien! No saldrás así de nuevo, a menos de que me avises y no interrumpa tus estudios.- _

_-Sí…- _

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Bien… me hubiese gustado ayudar a mi hermanito Zatch, pero sin ti… no se puede…-

-Perdón Lady… E-enserio…-

-Dije que esta bien, no te preocupes…- Sonríe la pequeña mamodo.

-Bueno… vamos a ordenar Pizza ¿si?-

-¡Ah! ¡Síiiiii!- Entra de nuevo a la casa corriendo emocionada. Xiriv sonríe y la sigue.

Después de la comida-cena porque ya eran alrededor de las 6:00 p.m. Lady se quedo dormida después de comer y haber jugado un poco. Xiriv se puso a recoger un poco la casa, antes de que llegase su madre.

Se recuesta en su cama y abre sus ojos y para su sorpresa ve a alguien parado frente a ella:

-Ah… ¿Quién…? – Se incorpora un poco sin levantarse de la cama, aun no distinguía bien la figura, quien se le acerca acariciándole la cara, ella sorprendida dice – Ah… Debo estar soñando todavía…Dufort…- Sonrió

Él se puso en cuclillas y le tomo de la mano y dijo – Solo vine a despedirme, ahora me voy de Japón.-

-Oh… Hmm… Bien, cuídate, espero volver a verte pronto.-

-Vuelve a dormir…-

-¿Ah? Este…- Dufort se le acerca y le da un beso en la frente, éste dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro Xiriv se sonrojo, y se acostó nuevamente y se quedo dormida…

Kiyomaro llamo a la casa. Lady despierta, camina un poco modorra y atiende el teléfono diciendo:

-Uaaahh… ¿si?-

-Ah, Lady… ¿Esta Xiriv?-

-Sí, espera…- Subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación, vio que Xiriv estaba dormidísima; entonces salió en puntitas para no despertarla, cerró la puerta tras ella luego bajo de nuevo hasta llegar al teléfono y dijo:

-Aahmm… esta dormida…-

-Oh, bueno… Le tenía su pase para ver el concierto de Megumi… Bueno, le diré que no vendrá, ella se lo pierde. ¡Ja,ja,ja! Nos vemos entonces.-

-¡Si, adiós!- Colgó el teléfono.

**Notas del Autor:**

Actualizando Capitulo xD Pues ya termine uno más… Igual de una vez les digo que me tardaré un poco en subir lo demás y mañana les traeré un especial más… xD ¡Yay! En fin, espero que les haya gustado, ¡saludos y bendiciones! Gracias por seguir leyendo nwn


	6. CAPITULO ESPECIAL: TIMIDEZ - BARI 1-2

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL 1-2 **

**TIMIDEZ – BARI**

**Notas "especial" del autor: **Bueno aquí reportándome con un capitulo especial, ahora les traigo a Vincent Bari; uno de los "pretendientes" de la chica, ¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

-Es una de las pocas veces que he podido acompañar a mi madre en uno de sus viajes de negocios, estamos en Nueva York, la vez pasado fue en Rusia… que fue cuando vi esa extraña explosión y supe que era es tal Vincent Bari… En fin, necesito salir, aquí no ha dejado de llover en todo el día ha hecho que este aun más frío, y en la noche tengo que presentarme a la fiesta de caridad que esta ayudando a organizar mi mamá. – Dice la chica para sí misma mientras esta parada frente al ventanal que da con el balcón.

-¡Xiriv! Mira mi nuevo vestido, ¡es hermoso!- Dice Lady, muy contenta mientras admira el pequeño vestido rojo con toques en rosa y una rosa en medio con un gran moño parecido al que tiene.

-Wooow… Mamá sí que se lucio, te veras lindísima esta noche – Sonrió

-¡Yaaay! – Corrió a dejarlo junto a la cama y luego encendió el televisor, mientras se puso a comer chocolates que tenía dentro de sus bolsillos; se sentó en la cama.

-Oye Lady… (Camina hacía ella) ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo? –

-¿Uhm? (Voltea a verle con la barra de chocolate en la boca) Hmm… Shii… pe-pero shiiguee lloviennndo Hmm…– Hablo con la boca llena.

-Ah, me encanta así, ¡je,je! Vamos, ponte el impermeable.-

Lady se paso entero el chocolate y dijo – Sí, está bien.- Mientras corre al ropero que esta del otro lado del cuarto, Xiriv se acercó al balcón a admirar el cielo oscuro y lluvioso.

-Me encanta este clima- Sonrió

-¡Lista! –

Mas tarde en una de las calles más famosas de Nueva York; la _Quinta avenida_ llena de luz y color, parece no importar la ligera lluvia que cae y el frio húmedo que se siente. Mientras Xiriv y Lady caminan, viendo las tiendas y lugares reconocidos de la susodicha calle:

-¡Xiriv! ¡Miraaaa! ¡Que ropa tan bonita!–

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! Y me imagino que ha de estar muy bonito el precio, ¡je,je! Pienso ir a la Biblioteca Lady…-

-Pero yo quiero ir de compras…- Replicó la pequeña

-Quiero ver si puedo encontrar acerca de algo que me dijo el Doctor Enigmas… Además ese mamodo suyo… llamado Kid, le diste muy buena impresión.

-¿Tú crees? A mi también me agrado. – Dijo Lady sonriendo ligeramente.

-Sí – Sonrió.

-Aaah…. (Soltó un suspiro pesaroso y dejo de caminar) Pero… amm… me aburriré en la Biblioteca…- Dijo desanimada la pequeña mamodo.

Xiriv se detuvo, y le dio ternura diciendo-Awww… (Se pone en cuclillas y la toma del hombro) Mira, tienes un vestido hermoso esperándote esta noche, mañana antes de irnos le digo a mamá que nos compre algo, a las dos. ¿Te parece? – Sonriéndole a la pequeña.

-Uhmm… me estas lavando el cerebro… ¿no es verdad? – sospecho la mamodo.

-¡Aaah! ¡¿Cómo crees…?! Espera…- Voltea hacía atrás de ellas y ve en una esquina al Señor Gustav y a Bari. –Pero… qué…- Dice estupefacta.

Lady se pone frente a ella viéndoles desde lo lejos. Éstos se acercan a ellas como si nada y Gustav dice:

-Vaya… No esperábamos encontrarlas aquí.- Dice él

Xiriv se puso en pie, y se les quedo mirando desconfiada –Sí, ¿verdad…? Qué pequeño es el mundo.-

-No te preocupes, no venimos a pelear, estamos aquí por negocios míos.-

-Ah, está bien. Me alegro que lo mencione, así puedo estar tranquila… supongo…-

Bari se le quedo mirando y desviaba la mirada. Xiriv lo noto y pregunto:

-Ahmm… ¿Vincent…? ¿Cierto? –

Bari se sobresalto al oír que lo llamo de la forma en que le dijo aquella ocasión, se ruborizo y dijo – S-sí, así es… Veo que lo recordaste.-

-Hmm… Como olvidarte, han pasado unos meses desde nuestro encuentro. – Le sonrió.

Gustav dice - ¿Qué tal si las invito a comer algo?-

Xiriv dice asombrada por la invitación – Oh… No, cómo cree… Ahmm… solo iba a la Biblioteca, además ya comimos…- Lady le toma del vestido.

-Bueno, debo insistir… Les invito alguna otra cosa, un café tal vez…-

Xiriv dudosa dice – Está bien, prefiero el chocolate.-

Lady - ¡Yo también! –

-Bien, entonces andando…-

Caminaron unas calles; en el camino Bari volteo una que otra vez hacía atrás donde esta Xiriv junto con Lady, las dos están platicando sobre algunas cosas y no distingue del todo lo que dicen. Gustav pide un taxi para ir a buscar algún establecimiento, en eso el celular de Xiriv suena en su bolsillo del abrigo. *_RING RING_*

-Debo contestar… - El taxi se detiene, Gustav entra al auto y Bari se queda fuera esperando a que Xiriv termine, Lady se acercó a ella ya que se alejó un poco.

-Sí… aah… Ya veo… No pues deja regreso y… Sí, ya lo tengo en el hotel. Bueno, no… Adiós…-

Lady dice - ¿Qué pasó? –

-Era mamá, quiere que regresemos al Hotel.- Se acercó hacía Bari diciendo – Lo siento, amm… (Se asomo al auto) pero dejaremos el chocolate para otra ocasión, me tengo que regresar al Hotel al que me hospedo…-

Gustav un poco decepcionado dice – Ah… que lastima…- Mira hacía Bari el cual solo le voltea la cara, Xiriv ni en cuenta y sigue diciendo:

-Sí, bueno… ya no le quito su tiempo, gracias como quiera.-

-Al menos deja que las lleve el taxi.- Replicó de cierta forma el ruso, bajando del auto.

-Ah… pues… -

-Vamos, no se han tímidas, anda sube…-

-Pero… este…. –

-Yo iré enfrente, con el Chofer, Bari (mirándolo) ve en el asiento de atrás, (éste se subió sin chistar) y tu… (Tomo a la chica del brazo y la empujo para que quedara junto a Bari y Lady entró después…) Bien, andando…-

Durante el recorrido, Bari esta muy nervioso y algo sonrojado, solo mira por la ventana, mientras que Xiriv esta con Lady hablando sobre algo de la escuela. De repente Lady salta a las piernas de Xiriv gritando – ¡Miraaaaaaaa! ¡Que grande esta ese lugar…! Pasan por un restaurante y Lady babeo un poco – ¡Quiero comer ahí! –

-¡Ah… Lady! (La cargo como una niña) Ten cuidado le vas a pegar a Vincent…- Mientras la pequeña mamodo se remolineaba.

Éste se sobresalto al escucharla decir su nombre de nuevo. Lady salto hasta las piernas de Bari pegándose al vidrio.

-Aaaahh… Lady, ten cuidado – Se acercó inclinándose hacia la mamodo provocando un ligero rose entre Bari, él se quedo estupefacto, Xiriv intento quitarle de encima a la pequeña que pisoteaba el pantalón azul del mamodo. –No seas terca, al rato comerás… uhmp… basta… le lastimaras… (Volteo a ver a Bari avergonzada) Lo siento, Vincent (la pesco de la espalda y la sentó en sus piernas, y se alejó hacía el otro asiento.) Ya estate quieta, no seas chiflada.-

-Waaa… Yo… -

-Toma, aquí te tengo un chocolate – Se lo da en la mano sonriente, hizo que Lady se distrajera para que estuviese tranquila.

Bari se le quedo mirando cuando le dio el chocolate, Xiriv se percato y volteo ofreciéndole:

-¿Gustas? – Saco otro de su bolsillo, rompiendo la envoltura.

-Ah- Ah… No, gracias…- Dijo malhumorado y hasta sonrojado.

-Uhmm… (Sospecho) sí quieres, tómalo se lo pone en la cara y éste estira el cuello diciendo que no.

-Aaahh… que terco… No me hagas el desaire Vincent…-

Éste se dijo – Aaah… pero qué molesta… Bien, esta bien… - Solo parpadeo un segundo y Xiriv le había metido la barra de chocolate en la boca, la chica sonreía y Lady se estaba burlando:

-¡Ha,ha,ha,ha! ¡Qué gracioso! –

-¡Hmp! Así me gusta, obediente… ¡je,je,je! – Dice Xiriv mientras ríe despacito para no molestar al conductor. - ¿Esta rico, no?-

-Bari molesto, se quito el chocolate y mastico lo que se quedo en su boca, tragando dijo – Aaaahh… ¿Era necesario hacer eso?-

-¡Sí! – Dice obstinada con una sonrisa.

-¡Aaahg! ¡Como sea! – Se giro de nuevo para ver hacía la ventana, mas que nada para evitar la mirada de la chica.

Gustav dice volteando hacía ellos – Llegamos…- El auto se detuvo frente al Hotel.

-Sí, muchas gracias… (Abre su bolsa y saca su cartera)…Deje pago mi…-

-¡No, no, no! Al menos pagare esto, ya que no les pude invitar algo.-

-Pero… (Lady abre la puerta y sale del auto) Uhmm… Bueno… no rechazare su cortesía… Gracias, nos vemos.-

Bari mira hacía otro lado, Xiriv cierra la puerta y mira por la ventana despidiéndose con la mano.

-No seas grosero Bari, te esta hablando.-

-¡Hmp!- Lleva la barra de chocolate a medio comer a su boca, y se cruza de brazos, el chofer arranca y se retiran, Gustav se molesto un poco con la actitud de su mamodo, pero Bari igual volteo discretamente hacía atrás antes de que Xiriv entrase al edificio.

* * *

**Ya en la noche**

En la fiesta de caridad, en la noche Xiriv y Lady están listas para salir, la madre esta afuera ya en el auto fuera del Hotel.

Xiriv trae el cabello recogido hacía un lado y tiene dos rizos hacía enfrente como los de Sherry, solo que menos gruesos; y trae puesto un vestido de noche, color negro muy sencillo pero refleja su delgada figura, lo acompaña con un abrigo ¾ de tela negra transparente. Mientras que Lady estrena su lindo vestido rojo que parece de terciopelo.

Cuando llegan a la fiesta se sorprenden ante tanta elegancia y mas fue su asombro al ver que Vincent Bari junto con su compañero Gustav estuviesen invitados.

-_Ah… No puedo creerlo_ –Sonrojada – _Es la primera vez que lo veo así…- _

Bari se le acerca y hace una reverencia –Xiriv-

-Ah… Vincent… (Voltea su mirada a Gustav diciendo) – Que agradable sorpresa encontrarlos aquí… también.- Sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Sí, digo lo mismo sobre ustedes.-

-Eh… Mi madre es la nueva vicepresidenta de la compañía, y se hizo cargo del evento de hoy… De hecho es la mujer que esta con el vestido color perla.- Señala en el escenario que esta al fondo del salón.

-Oh, qué cosas, ¿no? – Pasa un mesero con la charola de las bebidas y Gustav toma una. Preguntando – Usted, señorita… ¿gusta?-

¿Eh? No (Negando con la mano) Soy menor de edad…-

-¡Je,je! Solo bromeo.- Sonríe

Mientras estos charlan, Bari no deja de ver a Xiriv de pies a cabeza:

-_Aah… Esta muy bonita… y además… se comporta como toda una dama…_ –

Lady se da cuenta, se acerca y le toma del pantalón preguntando:

-¿Te gusta? –

Bari se sorprende con la pregunta y antes de que terminaran de hablar Gustav y Xiriv, pesca a Lady tapándole la boca, él esta muy avergonzado y se la lleva lejos del par.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? – Sonrojado y malhumorado.

-Ah… Es que no dejas de mirarla, y hasta estas rojo… ¡Ji,-ji!- Se lleva ambas manitas riendo a su boca.

-¡Eso es porque hiciste que me avergonzara! ¡Rayos niña! – Se cruza de brazos molesto.

-Ahmm… ya veo… (Mira la mesa de las botanas y comida y grita) ¡Aaah! ¡Vamos a comer!- Lo jala del brazo arrastrándolo hasta la mesa. Mientras Xiriv y Gustav siguen charlando.

-Ehmm… Sí, de hecho vengo a dejar el cheque para contribuir.-

-Sí, que generoso de su parte. Deshacerse de una parte de fortuna debe ser muy… ¿difícil? Sería la palabra…-

-Ah, no para nada es algo que no me hace falta. Te lo encargo a ti. – Sonrió ligeramente mientras le dio un sobre blanco en la mano

-Oh… Gracias, vaya que bueno que lo tome así. Por cierto, ¿Dónde se habrán metido estos…? (Volteo a mirar alrededor) ¡Ah, ya los vi! –

Lady y Bari están barriendo con la comida, ambos tienen un apetito voraz. Xiriv se acerca a la mesa diciendo – Vaya… Aun sigo sin entender cómo pueden comer tanto…-

Bari agacho la cabeza y se sonrojo, hizo a un lado el plato de comida que tenía justo enfrente, se limpio la boca con un pañuelo de tela blanco. Xiriv se acercó a su silla y dijo:

-Estas en crecimiento, es normal. ¿Verdad?- Sonrió

Bari le volteo la cara pues esta más rojo que de costumbre. –Ah… como digas.- Dijo de mala gana.

Empezó la música para bailar, Gustav se acercó por atrás de Xiriv preguntándole:

-¿Me permite esta pieza, Señorita Aldrich? –

Xiriv le miro un poco nerviosa, Gustav giro su vista a Bari el cual estaba observándolos algo le quiso decir con eso. Xiriv respondió:

-Po- por supuesto, Señor Gustav- Le tomo de la mano y dejo su bolso con Lady, la cual aun seguía comiendo. Bari no les quito la mirada de encima; es mas parece estar celoso. Se unieron mas personas bailando en el centro del salón, Lady dejo de comer estando finalmente llena, miro de reojo a Bari y luego a Xiriv, deduciendo que el mamodo junto a ella esta molesto, entonces le dice:

-¿Estás seguro?-

Bari recargado en su mano sobre la mesa voltea malhumorado respondiendo - ¿Eh? ¿De qué?-

Lady solo le sonrió como si le estuviera diciendo "_Ay por favor, si ya te cache" _Bari se sonrojo, y le volteo la cara gritando – ¡Cállate! ¡No molestes! – La canción ha terminado y Gustav junto a Xiriv regresan.

Xiriv se pone frente a Bari y dice – Por cierto, Vincent te ves muy elegante con ese esmoquin.- Él se sonrojo en un instante, tanto que pareció que le salía humo en todo su cuerpo. Se puso de pie inmediatamente y agacho la cabeza para que no le viera. Gustav soltó una risa y dijo antes de ir tras él – Ahora volvemos…-

-Sí, esta bien- Sonrió Xiriv nerviosa. Y Gustav fue con Bari, mientras Xiriv le dijo a Lady – Vamos, quítate de ahí, hay que buscar a mamá para darle el cheque del Señor Gustav.-

-Ahmm… Estoy tan llena que no puedo moverme…-

-Aaaah ¡Lady! Anda ya…-

Mientras Bari fue al baño, y se mira en el espejo se dice - ¡¿Cómo es posible que me ponga así por una humana?! Ella… ¿Quién se cree o qué? Cómo puede ser tan fácil el hacerme perder la discreción… ¡Soy el mamodo mas fuerte! ¡Seré el Rey! ¡Maldición! –

Entra Gustav diciendo - ¿Bari? –

-Ah, Gustav… eres tu…- Se tranquiliza y finge acomodarse el traje.

-Se cumplió tu deseo.-

-¿Cuál deseo, de qué hablas?-

Le lanza una mirada con cautela – ¿No me digas que ya olvidaste cuando nos dejaron ir? Dijiste algo muy interesante mientras me hacía el inconsciente.

-¡¿Eh?! – expresa Bari molesto.

-Ah…(Soltó un suspiro) Dijiste que querías volver a verla. Además debo agregar que no haz dejado de pensar en ella desde ese entonces…-

-¡Ah! ¡Cállate Gustav! – Grita avergonzado el mamodo.

-¡Je! Claro. Bueno date prisa, no dejes a una dama esperando.- Sale del baño y Bari se queda pensando un poco más en lo que le dijo Gustav.

-Aaahh… (Soltó un suspiro) No aceptare, pero tampoco negare nada. Ella… y yo… ¡Tch! ¡Ni hablar!–

Sale del baño y justo en ese momento Xiriv esta en el escenario, y a un lado esta un piano color negro. Termina la gente de aplaudirle antes de que se sienta en el banquillo frente al piano. Y empieza a tocar lento hasta que la mayoría conoce la tonada, es _"Fly me to the moon" _y los demás músicos empiezan a seguirle al ritmo de su tocada. Bari le observo embelesado mientras ella sigue tocando tan hermosa pieza, y sintió que su corazón se aceleró, sintió una extraña calidez que se negaba a creer. Después el grupo de músicos la dejo tocar una vez mas sola, todos están poniendo atención ante el escenario. La madre de la chica esta en una mesa y junto a ella una mujer muy elegante le dice al oído:

-Es excelente-

-Losé- Dice la madre orgullosa.

Cuando esta apunto de terminar, las personas se paran de sus sillas y le aplauden, la chica sonríe avergonzada dando las Gracias, su madre se acerca a ella y le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Gustav inesperadamente sube con un ramo de flores (Rosas rojas y blancas) que mando traer de quién sabe dónde. Bari divisa desde lo lejos que le dice algo al oído y miran a donde él esta. En la cara de Xiriv se puede apreciar un ligero rubor y sorpresa; Bari sospecha de que Gustav hizo algo para que quedara bien él.

Antes de que culminara la velada, Gustav decide retirarse, le dan su abrigo y un paraguas, Bari esta parado junto a él, Xiriv les ve diciendo:

-Muchas gracias por haber venido, en serio les estoy agradecida – Sonriéndoles a ambos.

Gustav dice – Sí, no hay de qué agradecer. Por cierto, (Se acerca a ella diciéndole) Bari tiene algo que decirte –

-Ah, vaya… ¿Qué es, Vincent? – Le mira ella muy intrigada. Mientras Gustav se aleja dándoles un poco de privacidad, Lady esta distraída con la madre de Xiriv.

Bari tomo esto con sorpresa e intento esconder su vergüenza diciendo entre cortado – Ah… S-sí. Solo quiero, decir… que… Hoy… te… te miras muy hermosa… ta-también.-

Ella se sonrojo y dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – Mu-muchas gracias por el halago, Vincent. Nos veremos después. Cuídate –

Bari se coloca su abrigo y sale detrás de Gustav.

Xiriv se queda quieta en donde esta mientras les ve partir desde el Lobby y se dice -Él… realmente se le complico decírmelo, tal y como me lo dijo el Señor Gustav… Ah… él… en serio que se miraba muy apuesto… (Coloca su mano haciéndola puño en su pecho) Mi corazón no dejo de latir estando cerca de él. Ah… ¡Bha! Tonterías.-

La madre llega al Lobby junto con Lady diciéndole:

-¿Xiriv? ¿Estás lista para irnos? Ya termine.-

-Ah, mamá… Sí, solo deja pido mi abrigo.-

Lady va hacía ella con el ramo de rosas blancas y rojas que le regalo Gustav, pero en la tarjeta decía _Vincent._

Afuera del edificio, ha dejado de llover pero el frío sigue; Gustav y Bari van caminando hacía su auto, pero el Señor se detiene pensando.

Gustav le dice a su chofer – Prefiero caminar…-

– Pero… Señor Romanov…- Dice el chofer ya de edad madura, en un tono preocupado. Gustav hace caso omiso y camina adelantándose a Bari, el cual le siguió diciéndole al Chofer – Está bien, déjalo así.- Metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo negro que trae puesto, mientras Gustav saco un puro y lo encendió.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – Dice Bari a Gustav

-Aah… (Deja salir el humo del tabaco) Solo quiero caminar, es nuestra última noche en Nueva York, son como nuestras vacaciones. –

-Hmm… Tienes tiempo actuando raro.-

-Deja eso de lado. ¿Y entonces… te le declararás? – Se detuvo y le miro desafiante.

Bari se puso rojo y dijo molesto - ¿Qué rayos estas diciendo…? –

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo, aun están allá, ve (Lo jalonea del abrigo y lo voltea dirección hacía el edificio) y ¡díselo! No perderás nada con intentarlo…-

-¡¿Eh?! Estás loco Gustav.- Bari se puso nervioso.

Gustav dejo de empujarlo y dijo – Hmm… como quieras… Yo solo quiero ayudar…-

Bari mira hacía la puerta del sitio y ve que salen Xiriv, Lady y su madre para tomar su auto. Se puso rojo al verla nuevamente y por dentro se estremeció, y le dolió el estómago de nervios, no se atrevió a ir. Gustav solo sonrió y dijo – Vámonos.-

* * *

**En el Hotel:**

Xiriv se ha duchado antes de irse a dormir, su madre y Lady están tiesas, ambas se han quedado dormidas en la misma cama, Xiriv sonríe y las cobija.

-Válgame… si que estaban cansadas…- Las observa un momento, afuera llueve de nuevo; ella se da la media vuelta para ir al baño y secarse el cabello, justo en ese momento un sobre pasa por debajo de la puerta. Xiriv lo ve, lo toma y rápidamente abre la puerta para ver quién es y… para su sorpresa:

-Ah-Ah… - Balbucea la chica pronunciando el nombre – Vi-Vincent…-

El cual apenas y se estaba dando la vuelta para retirarse, gira su cara lentamente y dice – P-pensé… que ya estabas dormida…- Se puso recto y le miro avergonzado, la chica solo se ruborizo y dijo…

-Aah… este… ¿Querías platicar o algo así? – Unas palabras se le vinieron a la mente -_Pero qué rayos estoy diciendo…- _

Bari se puso rojo e intento ocultarlo y dijo – No, no es necesario… es solo…-

-¡Ah! – Cierra la puerta detrás de ella, y se recoge el cabello con una diadema y dice – Hmm… ¿De qué es esto? – Enseñándole el sobre.

Bari muy apenado dice – ¡No es nada! – Y se lo arrebata de las manos, alzándolo hasta arriba.

-Ah… ¡Oye…No…! - Intenta alcanzarlo, dando unos saltitos inútilmente.- Es mía ¿verdad?-

-¡Ya no importa!- Se da la vuelta y se aleja de ella, mientras guarda el sobre en su pantalón; Xiriv se queda perpleja y le sigue

En su mente se dijo – _Pude usar mi poder, pero… veo que le avergüenza mucho… sea lo que sea… Prefiero que me lo diga_ –En el exterior ella dice - Por lo menos dime, ¿Qué es lo que dice?-

Este se detiene en seco antes de llagar al elevador, da unos pasos, presiona unos botones, y no responde. Xiriv se molesta y le dice insistente:

-Vincent… ¿me dejaras con la duda? – Se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño, esperando una respuesta por parte de Bari, el cual se pone rojo nomas de pensar en ello, el elevador se detiene y se abre la puerta, entra en él y Xiriv se pone perpleja se acerca antes de que cierre las puerta, entra y se queda parada frente a él, cruzada de brazos aun molesta.

-¿Y bien? – Dice la chica.

Bari traga gordo, se pone nervioso, y dice – ¡He dicho que…! no es nada… Regresa a tu habitación… (Le evita la mirada) Que descanses…-

Xiriv se pega a él dejando muy pocos centímetros entre los dos y dice viéndole muy sospechosamente:

-¡Bien! – Da un paso atrás, se queda pensando y Bari espera a que salga…antes de que el elevador cierre sus puertas. Ella desvía varias veces la mirada meditando acerca de algo, entonces solo le ve una vez mas, se da media vuelta, y sale del elevador caminando lentamente. Bari se quedo en silencio y de repente cuando quiso decir algo, la puerta del elevador se le cierra en la cara.

Xiriv miro hacía la puerta un tanto decepcionada y dijo – Tonterías…Después de todo aun sigo siendo su novia…- Camino hacía su cuarto para irse a dormir.

Bari se dijo muy molesto mientras el elevador va bajando hacía el Lobby:

-¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! (Patea la puerta del elevador dejándolo un poco abollado) ¡¿Por qué no... puedo decírselo?! ¡Son solo unas palabras! Ni siquiera en papel me atreví...(Se puso cabizbajo de repente) Pero igual, ella no debe sentir lo mismo... ¡Hmp! ¿Cómo podría? Si en el mundo mamodo ni siquiera se atrevían a verme. ¡Bha! - Saca el sobre de sus ropas y lo rompe en pedazos, el elevador se ha detenido y éste sale.

* * *

**Días después, en la escuela:**

Xiriv, ¿Cómo te fue en Nueva York?- Pregunta Susy algo decaída.

-Ah pues muy bien, es la tercera vez que voy… y pues me encontré, con uno amigos, que de hecho conocen a Kiyomaro; Vincent Bari y el Señor Gustav.-

-¿Ah? ¿En serio? Ni idea de quienes son...- Dice Susy confundida.

-Pues buno, (sonrío) el Señor Gustav dono cincuenta millones de dólares…-

-¡¿Que, qué?! ...Eso es mucho... –

Xiriv –Sí, así es… ¡Ja,ja,ja! Muy generoso de su parte, y gracias a él se supero aún más la meta que mi madre había propuesto. –

-Wow… No pues bien por ellos.-

-Sí, lo sé…- Mientras come una bola de arroz. Y en su mente dejo ir un pensamiento, mas bien un recuerdo donde Bari le dijo que se veía hermosa- _No puede ser el mismo sentimiento… ¿verdad?-_

_FIN DEL CAPITULO 1-2 TIMIDEZ-BARI_

**Nota "****_especial_****" del autor:**

He terminado, este capitulo "especial" ¡oh sí! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí x) En lo personal me gusto más este xD ¡hahaha! En fin, ¡saludos y bendiciones! Recuerden que me tardare un poco (no sé cuánto) en subir más capítulos… Igual haber qué. Nos vemos.


	7. Capitulo 4: Anhelo

**Capitulo 4**

**Anhelo **

**Notas del Autor: **Aquí empieza un capítulo más; he estado un poco tristona y por eso a lo mejor verán unas escenitas medio cursis y dramáticas xD En fin, igual espero que la disfruten.

* * *

El tiempo ha pasado desde que Xiriv recibió la visita del Doctor Enigmas, y a pesar del lapso no ha dejado de preguntarse si todos sus amigos estarán bien. Pero para su sorpresa el periodo de espera ha terminado, Kiyomaro y los demás están de regreso.

-Incluso en una noche como esta, quisiera poderte decir que te quiero… y aun que sea por un instante verte, solo una vez mas… - Recita para sí misma Xiriv, viendo a través de la ventana, antes de irse a la cama. Lady ya esta dormida y su madre esta en el piso de abajo en el cuarto de estudio, trabajando, y eso que se supone que se ha tomado unos días libres.

Xiriv va hacia su escritorio, toma su reproductor de música y pone una canción en especial, se coloca los audífonos en sus oídos, la música empieza con una guitarra de fondo y una voz gruesa en alemán comienza a cantar… Ella se acuesta en su cama escuchando la canción y sigue la letra pronunciando un buen alemán, pero espera a una parte en especial, que es el coro donde un hombre y una mujer cantan a la par:

"Einsam - gemeinsam  
Wir haben verlernt uns neu zu suchen  
Die Gewohnheit vernebelt  
Die Trägheit erstickt  
Der Hochmut macht trunken  
Und die Nähe treibt zur Flucht

Tanz - mein Leben - tanz  
Tanz mit mir  
Tanz mit mir noch einmal  
In den puren Rausch der nackten Liebe"

En el reproductor aparecen las letras del nombre del grupo y la canción: **_Alleine zu zweit – Lacrimosa. _**Parece derramar una lágrima, y terminando la melodía, se quita los auriculares, apaga la luz de su buró y se acuesta a dormir.

**Al día siguiente**:

Kiyo ha regresado de Sudamérica, se dirige a la escuela:

-¡Takamine! ¡Buenos días! – Dice Susy muy sonriente. Kiyo sonríe yendo a su pupitre diciendo:

-¡Buenos días, Susy!-

Xiriv va entrando, ve enseguida a Kiyomaro y se dirige a él corriendo:

-¡Kiyooo! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! – Lo toma del brazo y éste solo alcanzo a expresar un _¿Eh?_ Mientras la chica se lo llevo jalándolo del uniforme dirigiéndose a unas escaleras, unos pisos más abajo.

-Bien, primero que nada… (Suspiro) aahh… Me alegra ver que estas bien.- Sonrió y Kiyo se ruborizo – En serio, me preocupe por ti y los demás… (Suspiro) ¿Entonces, cómo les fue? ¿Lograron derrotar a ese mamodo?-

- Ah… sí, de hecho fue Sherry y Brago los que se encargaron de él. – Xiriv se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo:

-¡¿Eh?! Brago… y Sherry estuvieron involucrados… ¿Por qué? –

-Ah es que resulto que ese mamodo llamado "Mi Lord Z" era solo un seudónimo y su nombre era Zofis, este dominaba los corazones humanos y los manipulaba. Resulta que la mejor amiga de Sherry, llamada Koko, era la compañera de Zofis… por eso es que ella no nos dejo encargarnos de él. –

-Pero… ¿y Brago…? (Se sonrojo dándose cuenta de que había preguntado por él como por reflejo)…Este…-

-Ah, pues ya no supimos mucho… Solo que ambos quedaron muy heridos, pero no hay de qué preocuparse son muy duros y fuertes. –

-Sí… Me imagino… Vaya… Quisiera hacerles una visita… Pero lo veo muy difícil, los exámenes están por empezar… - Se desanimo, y se dijo en su mente – _Hmm… Ahora recuerdo que Sherry me menciono a una chica llamada Koko… uhmm… perder a una amiga por un mamodo tramposo como ese, debió ser muy difícil para ella -_

-¡Je,je,je! (Le tomo de la cabeza como niña chiquita) Te preocupas demasiado, luego nos los toparemos.-

Mientras están platicando alguien cercano a ellos, los esta espiando:

-Aaahh Takamine esta sonriendo… con Xiriv… ¿Cómo es posible? Yo soy su novia… Ella lo sabe… Recuerdo habérselo mencionado…- Dijo Susy un poco triste.

-Ah…Kiyo…- Sonrojada – Sí, tienes razón. - En su mente – _Igual no puedo dejar de preocuparme por quien sea, en especial de Dufort que no sé mucho en donde este ahora… pero… también están Vincent y Brago… Aaahhh…_ - Y siguió diciendo - Pero igual debí haberlos acompañado… Pude haber sido útil en algo… -

-Hmm… tranquila, ya eso quedo en el pasado. Vamos al salón, la clase no debe tardar en empezar.- Dice sonriendo el joven.

-¡Ahm! (Asienta con la cabeza) Antes de que lo olvide, Kiyo… ¿el Doctor Enigmas y Kid, están bien? –

Kiyo dijo un poco triste – Sí, el Doctor esta bien… Pero Kid se sacrifico, y él… regreso al mundo mamodo.-

Xiriv se impacto – Ah… Ah… ¿Eh? No puede ser… ¿El Doctor en serio esta bien?-

-Pues yo creo que sí…-

-Aaahh… Le hare una llamada o algo… ¡Aaah! Ahora me siento peor…- Cabizbaja

-Xiriv, tranquila… No pienses en eso ahora…-

Volteo a ver al chico cruzando sus miradas -Pero… Kiyo, es que… - Empezó a sollozar.

-¡Hey! – Se le puso enfrente y de la nada la abrazo, Xiriv se ruborizo y recordó cuando Dufort la abrazo de forma similar anteriormente. – Yo… -aun con la chica en brazos – Perdón, no sé por qué lo hice, solo… cálmate y no llores, todo esta bien… -

-Ah… B-bien…-

Kiyo abrió sus brazos para que ella se alejara y entonces sonrieron nerviosos y caminaron uno al lado del otro para ir al salón.

* * *

**En la hora del almuerzo:**

-¡Xiriv! Mira, te hice este rico cóctel de frutas – Dice Susy

-Aaah gracias Susy, tan linda como siempre.- Dice Xiriv sonriente mientras toma el coctel, y lo coloca en su escritorio.

Kiyo dice – ¿Susy… tienes los apuntes de Cálculo? –

-¿Eh? ¿Cálculo? ¿Eso nos toca hoy? -

-Ah… Yo te doy los míos al finalizar las clases, ¿te parece? – Dice Xiriv. – Además es lo único que puedo hacer, después de no haberte podido acompañar.-

Kiyo ve que se siente culpable y dice – Sí, muchas gracias Xiriv.-

Susy mira el cómo actúan ambos y se dice – _Aaah… ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué se miran así? ¡¿Acaso son novios?! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahh!_ – Se puso a llorar frente a estos dos y ambos le ven diciendo:

-¿Estás bien, Susy?- Dice Xiriv poniéndose de pie

-Oye, te duele algo o qué – Camina hacía ella.

-Aah… Takamine… Xiriv… ¿Ustedes están saliendo o algo así?-

-¡¿Eeeeeeeeeh?! – Expresa Kiyomaro ligeramente sonrojado.

-Aaahh… ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? …Eso… Claro que no Susy- Dice Xiriv un poco sonrojada. – Además…- Se acercó a su oído y le dijo en voz baja para que no escuchara Kiyo-_ A mí me gusta alguien más. Puedes estar tranquila-_

-¡¿En serio?! –

-¡Sí!- Sonriendo.

-Aaaahhh… Bien… - Dijo Susy aliviada

Kiyomaro quedo un poco confuso pero vio que Susy ya estaba calmada y sonriente como siempre.

* * *

**Mas tarde: **

Xiriv esta en su casa, intentando hacer su tarea, pero esta muy inquieta; baja a la cocina y Lady le siguió diciendo:

-Xiriv ¿te he notado rara desde que llegaste de la escuela? ¿Paso algo? – Se detiene frente a ella y Xiriv la mira diciendo:

-Aaah… Lady… no puedo sacarme a Brago y Sherry de la cabeza… E incluso el Doctor Enigmas, me tiene preocupada… Es que el simple hecho de imaginar que te llegues a ir así nomás sin previo aviso, me… me… (Empezó a sollozar) N-no… ¡Lady! – Se le abalanzo a la pequeña abrazándola muy fuerte que la tambaleo de donde estaba parada. - ¡No quiero pensarlo! Te quiero mucho… eres como mi hermana pequeña… -

-Xi-riv… Sabes que algún día puede suceder…-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no quiero! –

-Aah… No llores, porque me harás llorar a mí también… -

Xiriv se despega de Lady mientras se limpia las lágrimas y dice – Lo siento… Es solo que… no pude evitarlo… ando sensible.-

Lady dice – Está bien… no te preocupes, aun estoy aquí y mientras lo este, seguiré a tu lado, pase lo que pase.-

-¡Sí!-

* * *

**Mientras tanto:**

En algún lugar, en un frío bosque, aparecen dos figuras una de ellas tiene un libro en sus manos abierto y resplandece; se escucha un conjuro y el mamodo ataca a su rival sin piedad, destruyendo así el libro mientras el humano corre despavorido.

-¡HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! Nadie puede contra mí, todos son un montón de débiles… ¡Tch! Me dan ganas de vomitar.-

-Ya falta poco… Zeno…-

-Sí. – Dice el mamodo albino - Por cierto Dufort, desde que dejamos Japón haz estado un poco nervioso. No me digas que es por esa humana.-

-Uhmm… Me he enterado de algunas cosas que le han sucedido - De cierta manera Dufort se ha sentido inseguro.

-Ella no va a cambiar mis planes, te lo advierto nuevamente, Dufort.- Dice el mamodo seriamente. Dufort lo mira desafiante diciendo:

-Lo sé. Todo sigue de acuerdo al plan.-

-Más te vale. Andando, hay que seguir…-

-…- Dufort asienta con la cabeza.

* * *

**Mientras tanto:**

-¡Gustav! ¡No me trates como un niño! – Replicó el mamodo.

-¡Pues si eso eres! ¡Anda ya y come tus verduras! –

-¡Aaahhg pero odio el apio!- Dice mientras mira su plato de comida, en donde solo quedan unas zanahorias, brócoli y apio. -¡No! ¡No las comeré! – Hace el plato a un lado.

Gustav sentado frente a él le dice – Entonces no pedirás postre…-

-Ah… ¡No es justo! – Se para de la silla golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano.

-A mi no me hagas esos berrinches, además si fueras tan fuerte y hombrecito como dices, ya te le hubieras confesado a la dama que te gusta.-

-¿Eh? (Sonrojado, piensa en Xiriv tal y como la vio en el baile de caridad) N-no la metas en esto… Dice entre dientes

-¿Uhu? No te oigo…-

Se sienta de nuevo a la mesa, de mala gana y come lo último que dejo. Gustav sonríe satisfecho por su victoria, y dice mientras le da un sorbo a su vodka – Y decías que no, eh ¡Ja,ja,ja! –

-¡Cállate! ¡No me fastidies! –

Pasaron unas horas y estos están caminando por una calle de Rusia, van platicando:

-¿Ahora, por qué también rechazaste al chofer?-

-¿Qué? Solo quiero caminar –

-Aaah, eso lo dices siempre. Ya ni para qué pregunto.-

La gente se amontonaba al pasar por los mercadillos locales que visitaba Gustav por costumbre, y en un descuido se topa con alguien mientras estaba distraído. Voltea a ver quién es para disculpar:

-Ah, lo siento…- Dice Gustav

El chico dice – Oh… Eres Gustav Romanov… y este debe ser Vincent Bari, ¿cierto? - Tanto Bari como Gustav se quedaron un poco extrañados el chico se les quedo mirando con esos ojos penetrantes – Soy Dufort Fon - Saco su libro de su espalda, lo tenía guardado en la parte de atrás de la cintura. Estos dos se ponen alertas y Gustav dice:

-Ah… Un lector de libro de mamodos… ¿Quieres…?-

-No, solo quise asegurarme de que eran ustedes. Por cierto, ¿Conocen a una chica llamada Xiriv Aldrich, verdad?, ahora vive en Japón.- Dice en su típico tono habitual.

Ambos se quedaron pasmados, Bari y Gustav se vieron las caras. Gustav dio un paso al frente y dijo:

-Claro la conocemos, hemos tenido un encuentro con ella, en el cual nos venció.-

-Hmm…-

-¿Y tu para qué quieres saber eso?- Dice el mamodo en tono celoso.

-Es alguien… (Se ruborizo muy poco) especial…-

Gustav tuvo una ligera sospecha, se percato del sentimiento que puso Dufort en sus palabras; entonces el chico dijo:

-Nos volveremos a ver.- Les da la espalda.

-¿Ah? ¿Acaso te ha dado miedo pelear, eh? – Dice Bari muy confiado.

-…- Dufort solo le voltea a ver de reojo y sus ojos comenzaron a emitir un brillo e hizo que Bari saliera disparado hacía un costado, chocando contra un puesto de frutas; terminado esto Dufort se retiro sin decir nada. Gustav quedo atónito, Bari se levanto un poco sucio y dijo:

-¿Cómo es que hizo eso? – Limpiándose sus ropas

-Eso, fue muy parecido al de la Señorita Xiriv.-

-De hecho… Pero se sintió diferente… Ese tipo es muy fuerte…- Bari se puso a pensar confundido - _¿De donde la conoce? ¿Por qué pregunto solo por ella? Y eso que dijo… "Es alguien especial" Grr…- _Se dijo el mamodo teniendo una ligera sospecha.

Una vez que Dufort se alejó de ellos lo suficiente, Zeno aparece a un lado de él diciendo:

-Esos eran fuertes… son los mismos que esa chica tuya derroto.-

-Sí –

-¿Qué descubriste con el encuentro?-

-Ella los vio hace poco, y hay algo más acerca de ese mamodo… que no me gusto para nada.- Frunció el ceño.

-Uhmm… ¡Ja! Los humanos son tan torpes, y predecibles, me dan risa.-

* * *

**Un día después, en Francia:**

Señorita Sherry, aquí tiene la correspondencia de hoy.- Le muestra las cartas en una charola de plata.

-Ah, gracias.- Se acerca y las toma mientras regresa de nuevo a su asiento. – Por cierto… ¿Haz visto a Brago? –

-El Señor Brago salió esta mañana, dijo que iría a hacer ejercicio o algo así…-

-Ah, es más que obvio. Bueno, puedes retirarte.-

-Con su permiso.- El mayordomo sale por la puerta y en el pasillo se encuentra a Brago – Oh, Señor Brago, la Señorita Sherry pregunto por usted. Esta en la habitación ahora mismo.-

-¿Ah si? Ahora voy…- Se dirige a la puerta, y entra a la habitación diciendo -¿Qué ocurre Sherry?-

-¡Oh, ahí estas! Mira lo que llego… y a que no sabes de quién es.- Dice en tono de burla.

-No juegues conmigo…-

-Ay que amargado… Es de Xiriv y…-

Brago se acercó arrebatándole la carta de las manos, Sherry se molesto diciendo:

-¡No hagas eso de nuevo! – Se puso de pie.

Brago hacia caso omiso mientras leía las líneas que escribió la joven Aldrich.

-Ah… Ella… (Se sonrojo) –

Sherry dice aun molesta – Solo leí un poco… Esta preocupada por nosotros e igual esta feliz de que he encontrado a Koko… -

-Sí, dice eso… se lo dijo el dueño del libro rojo, dice que si podría venir lo haría pero que su madre la tiene castigada por lo de la última vez. –

-Vaya… ¿Quieres verla de nuevo? –

Brago responde sonrojado - ¿Eh? De qué me sirve si ella… ya me rechazo…-

-Aaahh… Sera solo una visita, y esta vez no dejare que vayas solo. No se te vayan a pasar esas manitas tuyas y… -

Brago se molesto diciendo -¡No soy un pervertido! ¡Sherry! -

-Uhmm… -Le mira sospechosa- ¿Me lo juras? –

-¡Aaaahh deja de fastidiarme! – Se dirige a la puerta, pero Sherry lo detiene diciendo:

-Solo bromeo Brago, yo sé que no eres así… Pero bueno… con lo que ella me dijo dejas mucho que desear-

-¡¿Q-qué intentas decir?! –

-Nada, anda ve a ducharte, partiremos mañana.-

-Es… Es… ¿De verdad? – incrédulo

-Sí- Dice Sherry sentándose en su sillón mientras toma la taza de té.

-Brago dijo en un tono muy bajo – Gracias…- y salió aprisa de la habitación.

Sherry se quedo un poco perpleja pero puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**De nuevo en Rusia en una habitación: **

Gustav esta sentado en el sofá, dándole un sorbo a su bebida de vodka, a un costado suyo esta Bari viendo por la ventana.

¿Quieres que le hagamos una visita a la Señorita? – Dice Gustav viendo de espaldas al mamodo.

¿Eh? Pero…- Sonrojado

-¿Quieres o no? Respóndeme –

-¡Ah! (Se gira a verle) ¡Bien! ¡Sí quiero! ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que presionar de ese modo? ¡Tch!- Dice Bari molesto mientras se cruza de brazos.

Gustav enciende su cigarrillo, se pone de pie y se dirige a Bari diciendo –"Tch" ¡Nada! Mañana mismo estaremos en Japón, iré a reservar los boletos y el hospedaje. –

-Aahh… G-gracias Gustav…-

Éste se detiene diciendo - ¿Eh? No te escuche.-

Bari cruzado de brazos dice fastidiado – ¡DIJE, GRACIAS! – Se avergonzó de haber gritado muy fuerte.

-¡Hmp! ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja! De nada Bari. Solo mira como le hago caso a tus locuras…- Sale de la habitación.

* * *

**Al día siguiente: **

Bari y Gustav han llegado a Japón, y el otro par también esta apunto de arribar.

-Bien, puedes sentir si esta cerca, ¿no?-

-Sí, cómo podría olvidar su presencia, es especial…- Cuando dijo esto último recordó al chico serio del otro día cuando dijo lo mismo.

-Bueno, andando- Dice Gustav.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la chica Belmont y Brago han aterrizado en Japón:

-Apresúrate Brago, ¿o no quieres que la veamos? –

-Ya voy…- Baja los escalones para ir por el equipaje.

-¿Recuerdas, dónde vive?-

-Sí. –

**En la casa de Xiriv:**

Llegan casi al mismo tiempo solo que por diferentes direcciones:

Brago le dice a Sherry mientras aun están en el auto – Es por aquí, en la esquina.-

**Mientras Gustav y Bari se detienen frente a la casa. **

-Me hubieras dicho que ya tenías la dirección. Además ¿cuándo te la dio?-

-La última vez que nos vimos. Sabía que la buscaríamos tarde o temprano.- Sonrió el ruso.

-Uhmm…- Expresa Bari un poco desconfiado.

-Baja ya – Dice Gustav bajando del taxi.

Ambos caminan hacía el portal, mientras un auto negro con vidrios oscuros se detiene justo a un lado de la casa.

Gustav le da un empujón a Bari diciéndole – Vamos, toca el timbre.-

Bari nervioso dice – Ah… sí, ya… voy…-

_*DING DONG, DIG DONG*_

Gustav voltea hacía atrás y ve que están la chica rubia junto con su mamodo oscuro, los mira un poco sorprendido; Bari de igual forma volteo, y se escucho unos pasos del otro lado de la puerta mientras gritan:

-¡Sí, un momento! Ahí voy…– Es la voz de la mamá de Xiriv. Abre la puerta y se encuentra con estos sujetos y dice un poco impresionada – Ah… Sí, Díganme qué se les ofrece…- Trae una toalla de tela, y el delantal puesto se nota que esta cocinando.

Gustav dice – Buenas tardes Señora Aldrich, soy Gustav Romanov…-

La chica rubia da unos pasos al frente interrumpiendo al ruso. – Buenas tardes Señora, yo soy Sherry Belmont vengo a buscar a Xiriv soy amiga suya…-

La señora aun sorprendida dice viendo a la chica – ¡Ah, sí! ¿Vienes de Francia? –

-Sí, así es- dice Sherry sonriendo.

-Aahh… Pues… Bueno, (mira ambos) mi hija no esta en estos momentos…Esta con Lady, creo que andan en el parque, si gustan pasar y esperarla… Este… (Se queda pensando) Es una verdadera sorpresa no esperaba visitas, Xiriv no me dijo que vendrían desde tan lejos.-

Brago dice – No se moleste, iré a buscarla.- Se da la media vuelta.

Bari dice – Yo también voy…- Sigue al mamodo oscuro

Gustav y Sherry se quedan un poco perplejos.

-¡No se tardara mucho!, ¡¿seguros que no quieren esperarla?!- Grita la madre de Xiriv.

Gustav contesta por ambos – Está bien así… Yo debo ir con él, así que con su permiso.-

Sherry le ve y dice – Si no esta muy lejos, no tardaremos en encontrarla, igual en un momento regresamos.-

-Ahm… sí esta bien… Bueno le dicen que la cena estará lista en una hora.-

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Sherry

Bari y Brago no se hablaron en el pequeño recorrido que hicieron hasta, que Gustav y Sherry los alcanzaron.

-¡Bari!-

-¡Brago!-

Se detienen gritando -¡¿Qué?!- Contestaron ambos mamodos al mismo tiempo, y se vieron al terminar la palabra.

-Esta cerca… ¿no es verdad?- Dice Bari a Brago.

-Sí, es por aquí.- Camina adelantándose al mamodo. Sherry llega hasta él y Gustav se detiene frente a Bari.

-¡Xiriiiiiiiv! – Grita Lady junto con Zatch

-¡Apúrense, mi mamá esta haciendo de cenar hoy y quiere que estemos temprano! - Dice la chica, y atrás de ella le llega Kiyomaro picándole las costillas.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Kiyo! – Se voltea a verle gritando – ¡No hagas eso! ¡Ha,ha,ha,ha!-

-Como que no, es divertido verte remolinear- Lo dice mientras le hace cosquillas.

-¡Aaah! ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja! ¡Basta! – Intenta quitárselo de encima.

Lady intenta montar a Ponygon el cual esta lamiéndole la cara, y Zatch se ríe. Los mamodo junto con sus acompañantes les encuentran y se quedan un poco estupefactos al ver la escena de hace rato. Éstos quitados de la pena no los han visto, e incluso Xiriv corre intentando huir de Kiyomaro el cual la esta persiguiendo.

Por la mente de Brago paso un pensamiento – _Él… ¿será?- _

Xiriv dice – ¡Nooooo! ¡Déjame en paz! – Kiyo la alcanzo y sin querer la cargo dándole vueltas.

-Ah… Si los miras… parecen…- Expreso Sherry dirigiendo su mirada a Brago.

-…- Brago no dijo nada, permaneció serio, o al menos eso parecía en el exterior, porque por dentro esta muy celoso.

Bari esta un poco confundido y hasta se puso un poco cabizbajo, Gustav le ve. En una vuelta de esas Xiriv miro a los cuatro y grito:

-¡Bájame Kiyo!, mira son…- Kiyo se detiene y mira a la dirección en que están los otros mamodos y sus acompañantes.

Xiriv dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, Kiyo no tanto, la chica corrió hasta llegar a Gustav primero:

-Aahh… Que alegría verlos, (miro a todos y se fue directo a Sherry) Aaahh…Solo… (Jadeo un momento) déjenme recuperar el aliento… Aaah… Me da mucho gusto en serio… (La toma de las manos) –

-Ah… Xiriv… No exageres, llego tu carta y pues decidimos Brago y yo el hacerte una visita, y por lo que veo ellos también.-

Kiyo se acercó a un costado de Xiriv y dijo tomándola de la cabeza – Es que es una preocupona.-

Brago y Bari vieron esto y la expresión que puso la chica. Se sonrojaron al verla sonreír.

-Ñyaaa – expreso la chica quitándose la mano de Kiyo mientras dice – Sí… déjame…Por cierto, ¿cuándo llegaron?-

-Ah… nosotros hace una hora más o menos.-

-Nosotros igual dijo Gustav.-

Bari se quedo callado como Brago. Ambos tienen en sus mentes lo que acaban de ver y se sienten celosos de Kiyomaro.

-Bueno, entonces acompáñenos a cenar. – Invito Xiriv con una sonrisa.

-Oh, pues de hecho, tu madre dijo que la cena estaría en una hora.-

-¿Eh? Fueron a mi casa… vaya… Es obvio, ¿no? Sino cómo hubieran podido encontrarme. Bueno, pues vámonos. ¡Lady!

-¡Zatch, Ponygon! ¡Ya nos vamos! –

* * *

**Al poco rato después:**

-Me da gusto que haya tanta gente a la mesa. Sherry, Señor Gustav, espero y sea de su agrado la comida de hoy. –Dice la madre de Xiriv.

-Ay mamá… Eres buena cocinando. –

-Tú ve a ver a los chicos.-

-¡Sí! – Sube las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Lady, donde están Zatch, Lady, Ponygon, Brago y Bari. Estos dos últimos están separados de los otros.

Brago sale de la habitación y se topa con Xiriv, la cual dice –Oh, Brago… (Sonríe) Apenas iba a ver si necesitan algo…- Brago se sonrojo y solo balbuceo unas palabras.

Lady escucho y corre hacía a la chica - ¡Xiriv! ¡Quiero comer dulces! –

Xiriv se pone en cuclillas diciendo – Sabes que primero debes comer.-

-Sí… pero…-

-¡Ah! Nada…- Se puso de pie y dio unos pasos para entrar a la habitación y ahora choco con Bari y se desbalanceo un poco yéndose hacía atrás, antes de que Bari la pudiese pescar, Brago se le adelanto un segundo, atrapándola de la espalda y parecía abrazarla. Bari se quedo pasmado y cambio su semblante a molesto mirando al mamodo oscuro.

Xiriv voltea hacia arriba viendo a Brago y dice – Ah… ¡Ha,ha,ha! Gracias…- Se intenta mover, Brago la suelta.

-Ahmm… La cena no tardara en estar.-

-Xi-xiriv…- pronuncia Bari nervioso.

-¿Mande? – Se pone frente a él

-Ah… Perdón, no era mi intención empujarte…-

-Lo sé hombre, no te preocupes, también yo que no me fije. – Suelta unas risitas nerviosa.

Brago miro como de costumbre a Bari, y éste se dio cuenta. Luego aparece Kiyo diciendo:

-Xiriv, tu madre te necesita…-

Ambos mamodos miraron con mala gana a Kiyomaro, y éste se puso nervioso preguntándose en su mente – _A es mi imaginación… ¿o me están viendo feíto?-_

Lady regresa a la habitación, yendo a hacia Zatch y Ponygon que están viendo la televisión.

Xiriv se da la media vuelta diciendo -Oh, vamos…- Toma de la mano a Kiyomaro, y estos dos observaron el movimiento y tuvieron el mimo pensamiento:

_-¡Entonces… sí…!-_

_-¡…son novios!-_

Antes de que dieran un segundo paso, Brago la tomo de la mano derecha separándola de Kiyomaro, y Bari le tomo del antebrazo izquierdo, sutilmente le agarro de la manga del suéter que trae puesto la chica. Ella quedo confundida tanto como Kiyomaro el cual se quedo a un costado de los tres viéndoles asombrado. Xiriv miro a ambos mamodo y trato de articular alguna palabra:

-Eh…. Este… ¿Vincent?…. Eeh… ¿Brago? ¿Q-qué les sucede?- Sonríe un tanto nerviosa.

Ambos mamodo se ponen rojos ante la situación, actuaron por inercia y no saben qué deberían contestar ante la demanda de la chica, la cual aun esta perpleja.

-Ah… ¿Me pueden soltar?- Dice la chica. – Tengo que ir con mi madre…-

Pero ninguno tenía intenciones de hacerlo, sino que Brago la jaloneo de la mano atrayéndola a él, un poco; pero Bari se dio cuenta e hizo lo mismo, ambos hicieron el movimiento una y otra vez.

-Oigan… no es divertido…- replicó la chica.

-¡Pero qué crees que haces! ¡Déjala! – Grito Bari

-¡No! ¡Suéltala tú! – Contesto Brago.

-¡Ni loco!-

-¡Entonces tampoco la soltare!- Dijo Brago obstinado

-¡Basta! ¡Suéltenme los dos! – Dijo Xiriv fastidiada

Estos se quedaron boquiabiertos y la chica se zafo de ambos molesta.

¡¿Qué rayos les pasa… a ambos?!- Voltea a verlos enojada y luego va hacia Kiyo – Vámonos Kiyo – Lo toma de la mano bajando las escaleras. Lady, Zatch y Ponygon vieron la escena y se quedaron confundidos, pero Lady no tanto, pues sabe lo que ambos mamodo sienten algo por su compañera.

**Momentos después**

-Estoy súper lleno – Dice Zatch

-Y yo…- Dice la hermana de Zatch.

-Estuvo delicioso Señora, gracias por invitarnos.- Dice Sherry.

-Ah… (Sonriendo) También agradézcanle a mi niña, ella también ayudo.

-Uhm… (Mientras levanta los platos de la mesa) No exageres mamá- Mira a Brago y Bari los cuales aun no terminaban la chica se acerca ambos y dice en un tono muy áspero - ¿Terminaron, si? Gracias…- Les quito los platos a ambos y se retiro al fregadero para lavar los platos después.

-¡Xiriv! – Le llama la atención la señora y mira a los otros dos - ¿Aun no terminaban o si?-

-Ah… Ya había acabado…- Responde Bari.

-Esta bien.- Dice Brago levantándose de la mesa

Bari también se pone de pie y Lady le sigue hasta llegar a fuera de la casa.

-Bari… Viniste aquí para verla, ¿verdad?-

-Ah… s-sí ¿y qué hay con eso?-

-Uhmm… Es que tú y Brago si que saben regar las cosas, y por si te sirve de consuelo, Kiyo no es su novio, al menos no que yo sepa, es solo un amigo y Zatch es mi hermano. (Sonrió) Por eso es que estamos siempre juntos. -

-Pero… aun así, él parece llevarse muy bien… Eso me fastidia…-

-Ahmm… ánimo Bari. Por cierto, tengo un favor que pedirte…- Cuando Lady termina de hablar con Vincent, Brago sale de la casa, y la pequeña mamodo pasa a un lado de él entrando de nuevo.

Brago le ve y se acerca a él y tienen una pequeña charla.

-Ella ya me rechazo a mí…-

-¿Eh? ¿…Tu?- Dice Bari sorprendido.-

- Me le confeso hace poco…- Dice Brago un tanto orgulloso.

Bari se puso cabizbajo y se puso a pensar – _Espera… si le rechazaron y Kiyomaro no es su novio, entonces… es porque le gusta alguien y… *glup* ¿puedo ser yo? Sé que es tonto pensarlo, pero... hay esperanza...-_

-¿Quieres saber por qué me rechazo?-

Bari se da la media vuelta diciendo – No es necesario, creo entender por qué.-

Gustav sale junto con Sherry y Kiyomaro de la casa ya despidiéndose de Xiriv, Lady y la mamá.

-Muchas gracias…-

-Ay no, gracias a ustedes porque se tomaron la molestia de visitar a mi niña.- Xiriv sonríe y dice:

-Mañana es sábado no se si quieran que nos veamos antes de que se marchen.-

Sherry y Gustav tuvieron la misma idea diciendo -Sí, por supuesto.-

-Ah perfecto los veo mañana al medio día en el parque.- Dice Xiriv

-Sí-

-Está bien.-

-Bueno, cuídense mucho. Adiós-

-¡Adiós señorita Aldrich! –

Ambos humanos se van junto con sus mamodos; Kiyo espera a Zatch:

-¡Apresúrate Zatch! ¡Tengo que pasar todavía por un encargo de mamá!-

El pequeño mamodo rubio dice mientras sale acompañado de Lady y Ponygon-Ya voy, no me grites. Estoy despidiéndome de Lady.-

-Aaahh (sonríe) Me divertí mucho hoy hermanito Zatch y Ponygon- Le da un abrazo a Zatch y al último a Ponygon que se pone en dos patas.

-Bueno, nos veremos después Kiyo- Dice Xiriv sonriendo.

-Que tengas buenas noches Kiyo, gracias por venir y me saludas a tu mamá-

-Sí, Señora.-

La madre de Xiriv entra de nuevo a la casa, Xiriv se queda aun despidiéndose de Kiyomaro el cual pregunta por la situación de hace rato:

-Oye, y… ¿qué tenían esos dos?-

-Ah… (Sonrojada) No es nada, no te preocupes.-

-Pero… cómo que no es nada, se estaban… peleando por ti…-

-¡Ah! ¡Que no es nada! –Dice la chica avergonzada

-¡Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja! Que tierna te ves así.- Dice Kiyomaro

-Aaah… Déjame… (Ruborizada) Igual te pido disculpas por esos dos, te trataron muy groseramente.- frunce el ceño.

-No te preocupes… Yo veo algo mas que tu no…-

-¿Eh? –

-Me voy entonces, que pases buenas noches.-

-S-sí… -

-¡Adióooooooooos! Dice Lady

Zatch camina junto con Kiyo y éste se pregunta:

_-Hmm… bueno es más que obvio lo que presencie pero… difícil de creer porque no imagine que esos dos se sintieran atraídos por alguien como Xiriv, igual es linda, inteligente y culta… (Se ruborizo) pero… siento que es un poco distraído… claro que comparándola con Susy, es otra cosa; pero bueno… Además ya le gusta alguien tengo entendido, por cómo se comporta, y que ya ha rechazado a muchos chicos desde que llego… Y ese chico que tiene ocupado su corazón, es todo un afortunado.-_

-¿Qué tanto piensas Kiyo?- Dice Zatch

-Nada, anda unas carreritas a la tienda de la esquina.-

-¡Síiiiiii!-

-¡Meru meru meeeeeel!-

* * *

**Al día siguiente:**

-¿Llevas todo? – Pregunta la mamá.

-Sí, me diste más que suficiente.-

-Uno nunca sabe.-

-Ajá, Lady, te espero afuera – Dijo Xiriv ya frente a la puerta mientras se coloca sus botas.

-¡Ya voy! – Grito Lady muy emocionada.

-¡Tengan cuidado!-

-¡Síiiiiiiiii! ¡Al rato regresamos!- Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo. La Señora las vio partir.

**En el camino:**

Xiriv dice -Lo bueno es que el clima esta muy bonito hoy, hay un poco de sol y el aire esta fresco.-

-¡Sí! El invierno no duro mucho… -

-Aun estamos en invierno solo que el clima ha estado un poco loco. ¡Ja! -

Al llegar al parque Xiriv se sorprende al ver que solo están Brago y Bari… Igual se acerca a saludar y dice:

-Hey… Amm… ¿Sherry y Gustav?-

Ambos mamodos se quedan pensando:

**_FLASHBACK DE: BARI_**

_Gustav en la cama - No me siento muy bien hoy… - _

_-¿Uhu? ¿Crees recuperarte para la tarde? Recuerda que vamos a ir con Xiriv._

_-No, olvídalo… iras solo, creo que me ha dado un resfriado.- _

_-¡Ni hablar, no iré sin ti! –_

_-Siempre alardeas de que eres un hombre, déjate de tonterías solo vas a pasar el día con ella, no se te presentara otra oportunidad como esta.- Dice Gustav seriamente. _

_-Ah…- Bari piensa por un momento – Tienes razón pero… Aahh… Bien, iré.- Dejo de protestar._

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

* * *

**_FLASHBACK DE: BRAGO_**

_¡Ni pienses que iré así! – Grita Sherry en el baño._

_-¡No me importa! ¡No iré!- _

_- ¡Déjame y ve tu solo! Dile que no me sentía bien…- Grita Sherry._

_-¡Aaaah! ¡Que no!-_

_-¡Que terco eres! Deberías aprovechar esto.-_

_-Grr… ¡Está bien! – Dice el mamodo oscuro un poco de mala gana._

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

**-**Aaahh… así que no se sentían bien… Vaya… Bueno, entonces solo seremos nosotros, ni hablar… (Saca su celular del bolso de mano y llama) -Uhmm… Kiyomaro, ¡Hey! ¿Estás ocupado? Oye, necesito mi libreta (Voltea a ver a Bari y Brago señalando hacía un árbol, se adelanta) de Taller de Lectura y Redacción. Sí, tengo la tarea pendiente… Sí, pues… pues llévala mas tarde a mi casa… Emm… sí a las 5:30 p.m. ¡Bien! Sirve que te veo… ¿por qué? …pues porque tengo clase de piano a las 4:00 p.m. ¡Bueno, ya está! ¡Nos vemos! – Sigue caminando hacía un árbol con buena sombra.

Lady dice – Dame la canasta Xiriv.-

-Ah… Pesa mucho…-

Brago se la arrebata de las manos diciendo – Deja, yo lo hago.-

-Ah… Gracias, Brago – Dice Xiriv con una ligera sonrisa.

Una vez terminaron de poner la sabana y sentarse en ella, y Xiriv sirve a sus invitados una parte del almuerzo, platican un poco y en un comentario Bari dice mientras se lleva un bocado de comida a la boca – En Rusia, hace unos días Gustav y yo nos encontramos con un tipo que parece que te conoce… -

-¿Ah sí, cómo era?- Dice Xiriv poco interesada mientras le da el jugo a Lady.

-Emm… también es dueño de un libro, blanco… Hmm… Era rubio, muy serio y de ojos verdes fríos y penetrantes… Creo que dijo que se llama…-

Xiriv se quedo pasmada y dijo interrumpiéndolo –D-dufort…-

Bari se sorprendió y dijo – Entonces le conoces…-

Brago solo escucho la conversación mientras Xiriv respondió. –Él… Ah… él… (Se sonrojo) Así que estuvo en Rusia…-

Brago -¿Qué ocurre porque te pones asi?

Xiriv voltea a verle y dice – Ah… bueno… es que él… es mi novio…-

Tanto Bari como Brago se quedaron atónitos ante la afirmación de la chica.

-¿Qué? – Dice Bari poniéndose de pie y un poco desanimado dice – Eh… él…-

Xiriv despreocupada dice – Ah… casi no lo veo, siempre se la pasa de un lugar a otro y es muy difícil que nos encontremos… Lo acabo de ver hace poco, después de mucho tiempo…-

Brago piensa – _Él ya se encontró con el novio de Xiriv, y además es el portador de un libro. ¡No puedo creerlo! – _Se pone de pie, cerca, frente a la chica y a un costado de Bari, Xiriv le miro un poco perpleja - ¿Qué tiene él que lo haga especial? – Dijo el mamodo oscuro en un tono serio y tajante.

-Ah… Brago, no me hagas discutir eso ahora. – Le quito la vista de encima. Bari se quedo perplejo ante la actitud del mamodo e interrumpió.

-¡Hey! No le hables así –

-¡Tu no te metas! – replicó el mamodo oscuro.

-¿Cómo que no me meta? –

Lady interrumpe poniéndose de pie a un lado de Xiriv – ¡Hey, no arruinen el día de campo…! ¡Xiriv y su madre se esforzaron mucho para hacer el almuerzo y ustedes que se pelean como niños chiquitos…! Igual yo estoy sorprendida de que ya tenga novio (Miro a Bari)-

- … Lo siento Brago, pero ya te lo había dicho… No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Por favor no arruines esto…- Dice en su mente mientras se sirve un poco de comida -_Pero igual… desde hace poco… me he sentido confundida… A Vincent no le había dicho nada al respecto y por alguna razón me hubiera gustado que no lo supiera aun… Uhmm…_-

Bari se sentó de nuevo en la tela del suelo, y Brago solo se aguantó el coraje dándose la vuelta diciendo:

-¡Me voy!- Dando unos pasos, furioso.

Xiriv se puso de pie yendo detrás de él, dejando a Lady y Bari perplejos; tomo a Brago del brazo lo volteo e inmediatamente le dio una bofetada gritando:

-¡TONTO, IDIOTA EGOÍSTA! –

Brago pudo ver por un segundo que ella estaba apunto de llorar, y de hecho rompió en llanto al terminar de gritarle:

-¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderme?! ¡El que quiera a alguien más, no significa que debas ser grosero conmigo! (Llorando) Br…Brago… también te tengo afecto… No… no me hagas…-

Brago escucho lo que dijo, y su mejilla se puso un poco roja por la cachetada y antes de que la chica terminara de hablar, Brago ya la estaba envolviendo en sus brazos, se acercó a su oído diciéndole muy suave – Soy celoso, lo admito. Sabes que me gustas y eso… no cambiara, solo no soporto que alguien mas… (Suspiro) Hmm…. Así tengas 100 novios antes que yo… _esperare…-_ Ésta última palabra se la dijo en su mente.

Xiriv se puso roja al sentir de nuevo tan cerca a Brago y la remonto a aquella vez que se vieron, cuando se despidieron y le _"me gustas mucho"_. –Ah… Entiendo…- Sus lágrimas pararon de salir.

-Entonces entiende que me haz puesto en ridículo, (Soltó un poco sus brazos para verle a la cara) Hare que pagues por eso…-

-¡¿Eh?!- Expreso la chica antes de poder hacerse para atrás, pero ya era tarde Brago le ha dado un beso en la frente.

Como Lady y Bari estaban viendo del otro extremo, éste último se puso de pie sonrojado y celoso, pensó que le ha dado un beso, pero no se dio cuenta en dónde. Lady le dice:

-No lo hagas o lo arruinaras –

Bari se quedo quieto al escuchar a la pequeña. Brago igual se retiro y Xiriv pudo quedarse tranquila, regreso hacia el par y dijo:

-Bueno… lamento que hayas visto eso Vincent…- Intentando ocultar su vergüenza

Bari dijo- Ejem… No… te preocupes…- Tomo asiento nuevamente.

-Entonces… ¡Sigamos! (Sonrió un poco forzado) –

Bari se dio cuenta, y por más que intento ocultar la sorpresa de que Xiriv tiene un novio, no pudo reprocharle nada al respecto, prefiere olvidar lo que escucho.

-¿Segura que estás bien? –

-¿Ah? Sí… Él es así. Qué se le va a hacer.- Despreocupada

-No lo digo por eso… Al menos no del todo. - La miro a los ojos y ella titubeo un poco se sintió extraña, le quito la vista de encima y dijo la chica Aldrich:

-Estoy bien.- Sonrío. – Sigue comiendo…-

* * *

**Mas tarde:**

-¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunta Gustav muy fresco sentado en una silla.

-Qué tú no deberías estar en la cama. -

-¿Eh? Para nada, sin que estuviera enfermo.- Dice en un tono sarcástico

-No me digas que…-

-¿Eh? Tal vez…- Le lanza una mirada burlona.

-¡Aaahg! Que fastidio…-

-¿Y bien?-

Bari se sentó a la orilla de la cama y dijo cabizbajo – Me rechazaron… - Gustav se sorprendió:

-Entonces… finalmente le dijiste…-

-No, ni siquiera eso… Pero se puede decir que me ha rechazado indirectamente…-

Gustav quedo aun más atónito, observo que Bari puso una sonrisa nada confortante, sabía que su mamodo estaba triste por dentro y aun así Gustav le dijo:

-¡No te rindas!- Se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hasta llegar al mamodo.

-¿Eh? – Expreso Bari

-Igual tienes oportunidad… No te rindas…-

-¿Por qué… por qué haces esto? –

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…- Dijo el ruso.

* * *

**Mientras, en otro sitio**

Brago esta a la mesa con Sherry, ésta le pregunta:

-Haz estado muy callado desde que regresaste. ¿Paso algo?-

-…- Brago volta su rostro, viendo hacía la ventana. – No, no paso nada.-

-¿Seguro? – Pregunto dudosa

Brago suspiro un poco y dijo – Apareció el novio de ella… Los otros tipos tuvieron un encuentro con él, y también posee un libro de mamodo. Además aun así… -

-No la quieres dejar ir… Vaya, quién diría que eras tan necio.-

-¡No puedo evitarlo! – Miro a la chica Belmont un poco fastidiado, se acomodó en la silla y metió sus manos en el bolsillo. – Quiero entender por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella…-

-Pero si la respuesta ya la sabes… - Afirmo Sherry.

-No me rendiré…-

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Dije que me tardaría pero no dije cuánto, igual gracias por seguir el Fic ¡en serio! Aun me falta, pero quiero continuar haber hasta donde llego con todo esto. Pero ahora sí me estoy quedando sin ideas, ¡ha,ha,ha! Como quiera espero poder terminar lo que tengo en mente ¡Saludos y bendiciones! Por cierto, si a alguien le interesa puede buscar la melodía que mencione al principio, es de **Lacrimosa** se llama **Alleine zu zweit**; pueden buscarla traducida nwn.


	8. Capitulo 5: Maestro

**Capitulo 5**

**Maestro**

**Notas del Autor**: Bueno, aquí les traigo con ustedes un capítulo más, bueno para aquellos que no han visto el anime, a lo mejor les adelanto algo xD Espero que no… Me basare en los capítulos del 93-98 del anime, para escribir este episodio, espero que lo disfruten igual, no mencionare cada detalle pero si lo esencial.

* * *

El tiempo sigue su curso, Lady estuvo teniendo unos sueños, ha sentido que alguien la llama, pero Xiriv decidio ignorarlo, tal vez sea porque esta estresada. Un día se comunico con el Doctor Enigmas:

**Flashback**

_-¡Doctor! Me alegra oír que esta bien.-_

_-Ah, así es Señorita Aldrich._

_-Oh, llámeme por mi nombre, Doctor. _

_-Muy bien. De hecho Folgore y Kanchome vinieron de visita hace poco.-_

_-¿En serio? ¡Wow! ¡Que bien! –_

_-Sí, me ayudaron a recuperarme de la depresión… Me hicieron recordar buenos tiempos… Por eso Kid siempre estará en mi corazón.-_

_-Entiendo… Yo no sé, cómo actuare si llego a perder a mi querida Lady… - Suspiro_

_-Pero bueno, debes estar preparada para lo que sea, a estas alturas ya solo quedan los mamodo más fuertes._

_-En eso tiene toda la razón… Y por eso es que debo protegerla más… Hmm… Bueno, Doctor solo le llame para saber cómo estaba.-_

_-Pues muy bien, ¡ha,ha,ha! – _

_-¡Je,je! Bueno, entonces estamos en contacto. Adiós.-_

_-Adiós Xiriv.-_

_Ambos terminan la llamada._

**Fin del Flashback**

Xiriv y Lady, se fueron de viajes nuevamente, con el pretexto de que era un viaje escolar, su madre no sospecho pues de todos modos ya había terminado la semana de exámenes finales de la escuela y sería dentro de Japón. Es de noche y antes de ir al Hotel decidieron caminar un poco por el bosque, además de que Lady sentía la presencia de mamodos cerca lo cual le inquietaba a la pequeña:

-¿Estás bien?- Dice Xiriv un poco preocupada

-Ah… S-sí…-

-Bueno, si quieres nos vamos, igual la carretera esta del otro lado.-

-Ahm… Bueno….-

* * *

**Mientras tanto:**

Brago y Zatch están peleando, han sacado sus conjuros más poderosos, en lo que caminaron Xiriv y Lady sintieron el poder enorme, incluso pasaron a un lado de las piedras ancestrales las cuales no dejaron de emitir ese brillo.

-Ah… Lady… ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Dijo Xiriv atónita

-Ni yo lo sé con certeza… pero esto es… siento que aquí es…-

-Ah…- Alcanzo a expresar Xiriv.

-Este poder… ¡Este poder es el que he estado esperando! ¡La puerta se esta abriendo!- Dijo el mamodo del mundo intermedio con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Xiriv es arrastrada también, por los poderes de Zatch y Brago y terminan en el mundo intermedio.

-Bienvenidos huéspedes del mundo humano. Bienvenidos al mundo intermedio entre el mundo humano y el mundo mamodo. Gira su rostro hacía a alguien diciendo – Y bien… ¿Dónde están nuestros invitados?

-Uno esta cerca del castillo, el otro se encuentra al noroeste de aquí, y el último ahm… apareció en la terraza del castillo-

Se gira hacia el mamodo con el que esta hablando diciendo -Ah todo va de acuerdo al plan. Kurogane – Camina hacía a él diciendo – Vamos a conocerlos y a los otros, encuéntrenlos y trátenlos como se merecen.-

-¡Sí, Señor Maestro!-

* * *

Xiriv se despierta e intenta reconocer el lugar -Ah… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?- Se incorpora del suelo, y en seguida despierta Lady, la cual divisa a lo lejos un pequeño grupo que va directo a ellas:

-No lo sé… Aaah, ¿Y esos tipos quiénes son? ¿Son mamodo? pero… Date prisa Xiriv, el libro…-

Xiriv es encontrada primero por unos soldados del mamodo que llaman Maestro:

-Sí- Junta sus manos e inmediatamente aparece el libro de Lady, pero cuando lo hizo, los demás mamodos se escandalizaron diciendo:

-¡Aaah! ¡Tiene un libro!-

-¿Eh?- expresaron ambas confundidas.

Aparece al que llaman Maestro, abriéndose paso ante la multitud de sus subordinados:

-Vaya, pero qué descortés de su parte… -Miro a la chica junto a su mamodo, pero algo extraño paso, se quedo atónito al estar ya frente a ella.- _Pero qué… Es una humana pero… ¿Por qué siento esta sensación tan indescriptible? ¿Podría ser…? ¡No!- _Siguió hablando en su exterior – Ah, soy Maestro el rey de este castillo. Sean Bienvenidas, ustedes serán mis invitadas de honor. Síganme.-

Xiriv no confía en él, dice mientras caminan – Ah… Pero puede decirme ¿Dónde estamos…?-

Lady dice tomando a Xiriv de la mano – Esto no es el mundo mamodo…-

-Así es, este es el Mundo Intermedio. Estamos en medio del mundo humano y el mundo mamodo. Aquí es donde los mamodos exiliados y criminales del mundo mamodo son desterrados. -

¡¿EH?! – Expresaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Xiriv pregunta en un tono preocupante - ¿Y no hay manera de regresar al mundo humano?-

-Eso… ahora no es posible… Hmm… Será mejor que descansen mis sirvientes les atenderán en lo que necesiten. Yo debo retirarme de momento, luego les hare una visita…- Miro en especial a Xiriv, sonriéndole.

-Ah… Gracias… supongo…- Se dio la media vuelta siguiendo a los sirvientes del mamodo Maestro. Fue llevada a una habitación, muy amplia, hasta con un piano dentro.

* * *

**Mientras:**

Kiyo, Zatch y Ponygon despiertan en algún lugar del mundo intermedio, notan que todo es de mineral y rocas. Llegan hasta una pequeña villa para reunir información hacer de su paradero. Cuando les dicen que no hay manera de regresar al mundo humano, Tanto Zatch como Ponygon se deprimen, pues todo quiere decir que el sueño de convertirse en el Rey del mundo mamodo se ha ido.

-¿En serio no podremos regresar? – Pregunta Zatch cabizbajo.

-Aaah… tal parece que no… Oiga anciano… Ammm… ¿Nadie ha podido salir de aquí?-

El mamodo anciano responde en un tono seco – Ehm… pues no. Al menos no que yo recuerde. – Zatch y Kiyo se ponen tristes - ¡Ah! De hecho, ahora que me funciona la memoria… Solo lo he oído, y eso fue hace tiempo. Un mamodo ha podido salir de aquí, pero yo no lo creo.-

-Aaah… Si eso es verdad entonces debe haber una forma.- Dice Kiyomaro esperanzado.

-Hmm… Creo que deberían marcharse ya.-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dice?– Dice Kiyomaro confundido, volte hacia un lado y grita -¡Aaaaah! ¡No están siguiendo! ¡Corre Zatch! –

Salieron corriendo del establecimiento del anciano el cual se quedo pensando – Sí… solo una vez ha ocurrido eso, ni siquiera Maestro ha podido lograrlo y eso que es muy fuerte. Además ese mamodo regreso y murió después… tengo entendido… En fin.-

* * *

Al poco rato, Sherry y Brago son encontrados por gente de Maestro y escoltados hacia el castillo.

* * *

Xiriv mientras esta en su habitación, espera a que alguien le responda a sus dudas, pero no ve a nadie fuera del cuarto.

Mientras tanto Maestro esta en su trono y un mamodo le dice:

-Señor Maestro, el grupo de Kurogane ha sido enviado al objetivo. Dice que le tendrán pronto buenas noticias.-

Maestro mostrándose un poco fastidiado dice- Es suficiente. Quiero hablar con mis invitados.-

-Ah… ¿Se refiere al Señor Brago?-

-Hmm… Sí, así es.-

-Entendido. Le llamaré inmediatamente - Se da la media vuelta.

-Antes de que lo olvide… Tráelo solo.-

El otro mamodo dice un poco extrañado – Como guste.-

* * *

Xiriv, aun en su habitación miro el piano, se acercó, y se animo a tocar una pieza de Beethoven, es _Para Elisa. _Sherry estuvo tocando el piano en su alcoba, pero ella ha terminado de tocar; escucho la melodía desde su habitación, reconoció la pieza;

-Esa… No puede ser… Realmente…- Atónita sale corriendo, en busca de dónde viene el sonido, llega a la puerta del cuarto y lo abre sorprendida al ver que son Xiriv y Lady.

-Tu…-

-Sherry… -

Se miran ambas por una fracción de segundos, Xiriv le explica su situación a Sherry y esta le dice que el mamodo maestro es un enemigo, después corren a ayudar a los otros pues Sherry finalmente entendió por qué Brago se llevo el libro y le dijo que se apartara.

* * *

-Señor Maestro, tengo que informarle algo – Dice el subordinado de Maestro

-¿De que se trata? –

- Hemos perdido el contacto con la unidad de Kurogane.-

Maestro quedo estupefacto – Ah… Ya veo. –

-Ademas, tengo entendido… de que se están dirigiendo hacia aquí para verle a usted Maestro. Por favor, acepte mí… ¿Uhu? –

Maestro comenzó a reír de repente, diciendo – Esta siendo todo tal y como lo había planeado. Todo será… mio. ¡Ha,ha,ha,ha! ¡Ha llegado la hora!-

* * *

En el trascurso de la pelea de Brago y Zatch, aparece el mamodo Maestro. Xiriv, Sherry y Lady están mas adentro viéndolos desde lejos.

Escuchan todo el parloteo de Maestro:

-Eso es un portal… Pero no es un portal que lleve al mundo humano. Es el portal que lleva hacia el mundo mamodo.

_-¿Qué?_ – Piensa Brago. Maestro pasa a un lado de él diciéndole:

-Te engañé para que pudieras abrir el portal. Necesitaba el poder de los conjuros más poderosos de cada uno. –

Kiyomaro nota que también tiene un libro, Brago deduce que es también parte de los 100 mamodos que aspiran a Rey.

-Ah… No puedo creer que nos haya mentido…- Dice Xiriv

-Estaba en lo cierto al no confiar en él…-

Maestro ataca a Brago y Xiriv se preocupa diciendo -Hay que ayudarles- Da unos pasos, aparece el libro, y Sherry la detiene diciendo:

-Aun no… No somos necesarias, espera…-

-Pero…-

-Hazme caso.-

Maestro siguió hablando – ¡Es casi la hora! Con que crezca un poco más… Ya podremos abandonar el mundo intermedio… El portal del mundo mamodo esta abierto. Todos los subordinados del mamodo empiezan a exaltar el nombre de "Maestro"

De repente atacan a Maestro y Brago también; pero la situación cambio, y Xiriv se preocupa al ver a Zatch y Brago… se mira que están en apuros.

-Aaah… ¡Brago!- Expreso la chica Aldrich y corrió, pero Sherry la detuvo nuevamente, tomándola esta vez del antebrazo.

-¿Qué no entiendes lo que te digo?-

-¡Claro que lo entiendo! (Se zafa del agarre de la chica Belmont) ¡…Pero cómo siendo tu mamodo, no te preocupas por él!- Dice Xiriv reprochándole.

Sherry le contesta – ¡Lo conozco mejor que tu! –

Xiriv se queda atónita ante la respuesta de Sherry y dice aun en un tono desanimado - Ah…Cierto…-

-Igual… ¿Por qué te preocupas por él…? Ya le rechazaste.-

-Ah… Eso… Eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe, y mucho menos que le tenga afecto; pues lo que me dicen sus acciones, sé que lo que siente hacía a mí… Es real y muy fuerte…-

Sherry le observo, noto las palabras de la chica que no titubeo, lo que dijo fue sincero.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que sientes hacia él? ¿Eh? Ya te haz puesto a pensar en lo que él siente hacia a ti, pero ¿y tu? –

-Este… - Se pone a meditar en las preguntas que le lanzó Sherry - _Lo que yo siento hacía a Brago… No es igual… No como con Dufort… mucho menos con lo de Vincent… Es… es algo…-_

-No es necesario que contestes, solo ponte a pensar. Él se frustra demasiado por ti, me ha llegado a fastidiar, pero igual te estoy agradecida. Brago ha descubierto un nuevo lado de él que no conocía. Solo dejale las cosas en claro, y te respetara.- Dijo Sherry viendo a Xiriv.

Mientras tanto Maestro pelea contra Zatch y Brago -¡Con esos penosos conjuros nunca podrán atravesar mi escudo! ¡Ha,ha,ha,ha! Con solo estarme defendiendo, no me parece entretenido... ¡**_Magneruga!- _**Siguieron enfrentándose ambos mamodo contra Maestro.

-Bien llego la hora. Tú y Lady esperen aquí, si ves que no podemos entonces entras en acción- Dice Sherry y hace su entrada.

-Ah… ¡Sí!-

-¡Esto aun no termina!- Escucha Xiriv que grita Sherry, los demás están sorprendidos de verla, pero no tanto como Brago.

Mira desde donde esta el cómo pelean: -¡Wow! Los ataques cambiaron drásticamente… Ese es el poder del trabajo en equipo. Sherry sí que es fuerte.- Dijo Xiriv

-Lose, ambos son muy buenos- Dijo Lady entusiasmada.

Cuando parecían tener la pelea bajo control, Maestro tenía un as bajo la manga, además de que ya sabía de Xiriv.

-¡Ha,ha,ha,ha! ¡No pueden conmigo! Mi plan de venganza estará listo en cuanto el portal se abra completamente. Además…- Mira hacía atrás de ellos.

Los subordinados de Maestro, atraparon a Xiriv y Lady, incluso le arrebataron el libro, Maestro se acerca a ella diciendo:

-Uhmm… (Le toma de la barbilla delicadamente) Tu esperaras… pienso convertirte en mi reina, una vez haya invadido el mundo mamodo, y me haya convertido en rey. Necesitaré a alguien que me de descendencia. -

¿Eh?- Dice Xiriv.

Brago se molesta poniendo en blanco sus ojos diciendo ¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Brago…- Expresan Zatch y Kiyo sorprendidos.

-Ah… Vaya, vaya… ¿Acaso cree que le obedeceré en algo? Debe estar loco.- Sonrió de la mala gana la chica.

-Hmm… Eres diferente, a pesar de que eres una humana, tienes algo que me atrae y me gusta. Siento algo muy extraño… Y por lo que veo no soy el único, ¿verdad?-

Xiriv se sonrojo y miro hacía donde esta Brago, el cual no se aguantaba los celoso, no solo porque aquel mamodo la esta cortejando, sino que dice llevársela… Esto pone aun más furioso al momodo oscuro, que ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces, y a pesar de las heridas y el cansancio, esto se le borro de momento. Se fue directo hacía Maestro con su puño bien cerrado. Sherry y Kiyo se sorprendieron, Maestro apenas e iba a voltear cuando le dio con todo en la mejilla izquierda. Xiriv se puso perpleja un segundo, pero reacciono rápido, aprovecho la oportunidad para usar su poder y arrebatarle el libro de Lady de las manos, y en seguida se quito a los subordinados de maestro haciéndolos volar hacia atrás. Kiyo no había visto la habilidad de la chica Aldrich, así que igual que Sherry estaban muy impresionados.

-¡Lady! – Grito Xiriv.

La pequeña se puso enfrente y Xiriv abrió su libro gritando – **_¡Zakeruga!-_** Apuntando a Maestro para dañarlo aun que sea un poco.

Pero Maestro reacciono utilizando su libro dijo _– ¡_**_Magneshield!-_**

-Ah… rayos…-

-Tch… Es una pena… ¡Pero las cosas muchas veces se obtienen por la fuerza! - Dijo Maestro mientras decía un conjuro para atacarla.

Kiyo se percato y corrió hacia ella gritando – ¡Xiriiiv! – La chica volteo a ver a Kiyomaro el cual la protegio tirándola al suelo para evitar que le hiciera daño el mamodo. Brago se sintio aliviado y molesto consigo mismo por no haber sido él que la ayudara.

Entre mas avanzo la pelea, Kiyo noto que esto no podía acabar en solo pelear uno a uno, tenía un plan para unir fuerzas con Brago y Sherry. A Brago no le agrado para nada la idea de Kiyo, pero Sherry sabía que no había otra opción. Kiyo y Brago miraron a la chica Aldrich diciendo:

-¡Tú quédate atrás!-

-¿Eh?- Expresó ella, obedeciendo sin chistar. El ejército de hierro ya se estaba alistando para partir. Cuando finalmente parecía que todo estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan de Kiyo algo inesperado sucedió. El portal hacia el mundo mamodo se ha abierto y Maestro dice felizmente – Estaba esperando este momento…¡Ha,ha,ha,ha! Con esto, la destrucción del mundo mamodo será hecha tal y como estaba previsto –

El ejército de Maestro se ha acumulado alrededor del castillo Ponygon se preocupa y Lady junto con Xiriv también.

-Lady, si atacan… nosotros les cubrimos…-

Lady asento con la cabeza diciendo – ¡Claro!-

-Mientras voy a hacer que se alejen.- Uso su poder para moverlos y no se acercaran.

Maestro dice muy confiado – Mi ejercito estará aquí pronto. Les estoy muy agradecido por haberme empujado hacia mi objetivo. ¡Pero este es su fin! –

La situación cambio para todos, Brago y Zatch pelean arduamente combinando sus ataques, pero luego Maestro se vio frustrado en sus planes… Su ejército se desanimo cuando vieron que él ha perdido. El portal se cerró y Zatch junto con los demás se sienten aliviados de que esto ha terminado.

Maestro yace en el suelo, todos se acercan a él el cual dice:

-Solo un poco más… y mi ambición se habría hecho realidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se han opuesto a mis deseos…? –

Xiriv sintió lástima por un momento, se hinco a un lado del mamodo mientras Zatch dice:

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo puediste hacer algo así? Para alguien como tu, ser rey no habría sido…-

-Eso es algo que tú no entenderías… Acabe en el mundo intermedio por accidente… Tota esta ambición ha terminado…-

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? Has perdido. – Dice Brago en su típico tono.-

Maestro pone una cara de confusión, y entonces…

**_-Reisu- _**Dice Sherry

Xiriv junto con los otros están viendo que el libro de Maestro se esta consumiendo en llamas, y el mamodo empieza a desaparecer.

Zatch se pone muy enfadado, y Brago dice –Estas son las reglas.-

Maestro dice – Esta bien así, ya es suficiente. Antes de que desaparezca hay algo que quiero decir… - Ve a la chica Aldrich y le extiende su mano, ella se conmueve y le toma de la mano. El mamodo oscuro ve esto como todos alrededor.

Dice Maestro con una ligera sonrisa dirigida a la chica – Sé que fue solo un instante pero… Me haz cautivado. –

-Ah…Este… -

-No es necesario que digas nada. Solo no quería irme así. –

-E-entiendo.-

-Además hay algo que deben saber. Si quieren abrir el portal hacia el mundo humano… tienen que hacer colisionar dos de sus poderes más fuertes.-

-¿Por qué nos dices esto?- Pregunta Brago.

-No lo sé. Tal vez porque me han simpatizado. Con esto… podre regresar al mundo mamodo… - Aprieta la mano de la chica, y éste termina por desaparecer.

Cuando realizan ambos mamodo sus hechizos más poderosos, regresan finalmente al mundo humano. Y parece que también se han esparcido por el lugar.

Xiriv y Lady terminaron a las afueras, cerca del bosque; Xiriv parece estar un poco débil por lo de hace rato, Lady esta caminando a un costado suyo, pero de repente la chica Aldrich parecía perdida, se sintió mareada y cae de la nada frente a Lady. Antes de caer dramáticamente al suelo susurro un nombre, _Dufort._

Lady se preocupa, Xiriv aun esta consiente pero no puede mover su cuerpo, en lo que pareció un minuto la chica vio la silueta de alguien mas que llega tras de Lady, pero no distingue bien; su vista se ha vuelto borrosa y finalmente ve oscuro. Sintió que la cargaron y la llevan de vuelta al hotel donde se hospedan.

* * *

Resultan ser dos personas, Sherry y Brago el cual la llevo hasta la cama y la recostó en ella.

Sherry dice en un tono preocupante – Deberíamos llamar a un Doctor.-

-Cierto- Dice Lady

Ambas salen del cuarto para usar el teléfono que esta en la otra habitación, dejando a Brago a solas con la chica. La observa detenidamente, se sienta al filo de la cama con cuidado y dice:

-¿Qué te ocurrió? Aaahh… (Suelta un suspiro) Incluso verla así, me provoca…- Él se acercó a su rostro.

Xiriv comenzó a reaccionar y abrió poco a poco sus parpados y miro al mamodo diciendo:

-¿B-brago? Aahg…-

Brago se sintio aliviado de que ha despertado pero él prosiguió, le tomo del rostro, ella aun parecía ida y el mamodo lo sabía, aprovecho esta oportunidad, se vieron a los ojos, Brago tiene planeado besarla, pero para su sorpresa por la mente de Xiriv pasó algo y ella grito:

-¡DUFORT! – Sus ojos emitieron un brillo, y empujo hacía la pared al mamodo oscuro. Sherry y Lady escucharon el escandalo, para cuando entraron Xiriv ya no esta y Brago apenas se ha puesto de pie, miran hacia la ventana que esta abierta, el cielo esta nublado. Lady se acerca gritando:

-¡XIIIIRIIIIV! – Intenta saltar desde ahí, pero Brago la detuvo diciendo – ¡Yo iré por ella, quédate con Sherry!- Salta desde el Quinto piso siguiendo el rastro del aroma de la chica.

Xiriv corrió llegando al Bosque en el que había perdido el conocimiento y comenzó a gritar desesperada - ¡Dufooort! – Camino - ¡Dufort! ¡Sé que estás aquí! – Se detuvo, miro a todas direcciones y grito nuevamente - ¡No te escondas!-

Comenzo a llover ligeramente, Xiriv sintió un desasosiego y cayo de rodillas sollozando, Brago temió el haber perdido el rastro de la chica, la diviso a lo lejos. Miro que Xiriv volteo a un costado suyo y noto que sonrió, Brago volteo en dirección a donde ella veía y miro que un chico salió de la nada y se acercó a ella. Xiriv se puso en pie rápidamente abrazando al chico, el cual es Dufort, se miraron y se dieron un tierno beso.

Brago se detuvo atónito antes de llegar a ellos, la mente Brago se lleno de dudas; y se quedo en blanco a la vez. De repente ya cuando se separaron, Dufort volteo en dirección al mamodo, luego Xiriv volteo confundida y dijo:

-Brago…- avergonzada

Dufort hizo a un lado a Xiriv, colocándola detrás de él y miro de mala gana al mamodo frente a él. – Un mamodo…- Saco su libro y Brago se puso en posición y lamento poco el no haber traído a Sherry consigo.

-Zeno – Nombro Dufort.

Éste apareció frente a la chica y alarmada grito - ¡No, Dufort! ¡Es un amigo!-

Brago quedo estupefacto al oírla y en su pensar dijo – _Entonces es él… No hay duda. ¿Y amigo? Así que eso es lo que soy para ti… _- mostro una ligera aflicción.

Dufort volteo a verla molesto y replicó – Es un mamodo… ¡Además él te hizo daño una vez…! ¡Haré que lo pague! –

-¡Dufort! –

Zeno dijo – Basta de habladurías, anda Dufort di el conjuro. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí.-

El libro de Zeno brillo y Xiriv se preocupo. Corrió hasta llegar a Brago - ¡Noooo! – Se puso en medio y dijo:

-Dufort… No es para tanto, ya se disculpo por lo de esa ocasión. Por favor…-

Dufort vacilo, Zeno se molesto –_Esta mujer… Aahgg… ¡No, no puedo creerlo!-_

Cerró el libro, Zeno esta furioso, y se dio la media vuelta y se desapareció dejando a Dufort el cual dijo serio:

-¿Por qué le proteges?-

-¿Eh? Ah… Porque es lo correcto. –

-…- Dufort miro al mamodo y éste a él.

-Me voy…- Se dio la media vuelta.

-Ah… Dufort, espera… – Le siguió pero Dufort le miro muy fríamente haciendo que ella se detuviera en seco y le dijo:

-…No me sigas –

Xiriv atónita dice - ¿C-cómo? Ah…-

-No te me acerques… Hemos terminado…-

Xiriv abrió sus ojos y en un instante las lágrimas salieron y ella solo dio unos pasos diciendo- No… ¿Por qué…?-

-¡Adiós! – Camino.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Dufooort!- Fue hacía él, pero Brago la pesco de la cintura y ella grito ¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?! ¡Dufort, Dufort, Dufort!- Pataleo como niña chiquita.

-¡Hey! ¡Cálmate!- Mientras forcejeaba para tranquilizarla.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhh! ¡DUFOOORT!- Se quedo tirada en el suelo una vez que Brago la soltó y la lluvia empezó a hacerse más fuerte. Xiriv parecía ida y decía:

-Es mentira… no es verdad… no… No puede ser… No… No me lo creo…-

Brago sintió lástima por ella y se acercó a ella pero Xiriv se puso de pie inmediatamente diciendo – Regresemos…- Pareció el haberse calmado ya, pero Brago sintió que no era así.

Xiriv se desmayo a medio camino, Brago la cargo nuevamente hasta llevarla al Hotel. El médico ya estaba ahí y reviso a la chica. Después se retiro y Xiriv siguió dormida, Brago se quedo un momento mas a solas con ella, y por su mente paso lo de hace un momento. Se siente bien y mal a la vez, pero es tan egoísta que prefiere que este así. Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, terminado esto salió de la habitación.

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, he decidido enfocarme mas hacía las relaciones amorosas de Xiriv junto con sus "pretendientes" Ni yo sé cómo vaya a terminar pero aun le sigo. Habrá sorpresitas para algunos… xD Y algo que no mencione en el capitulo pasado el tema de Xiriv y Dufort es el de **_Lacrimosa_** que dije en ése capítulo,_**Alleine zu zweit**__. _Y por si quieren les recuerdo el tema de Brago xD del mismo grupo **_Lacrimosa – Malina _**_(Intenten ponerlo al final de éste capítulo) _¡Saludos y bendiciones!


	9. Capitulo 6: Batalla ¿Por qué lo haces?

**Capitulo 6: **

**Batalla… ¿Por qué lo haces?**

Pasaron unas semanas en las cuales Xiriv sufrió un poco de depresión, al menos por dentro. Evitaba el sentirse mal enfrente de las personas, incluso duro en cama los dos primeros días con fiebre, y falto los últimos días a la escuela.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_-Lady… Estoy bien, no tienes que quedarte conmigo…-_

_-Claro que no estas bien, con solo verte a los ojos puedo imaginar lo que sientes.-_

_-Ah…- Xiriv se entristeció. – Perdón…-_

_-¿Por qué te disculpas?-_

_-Te oculte mi relación con Dufort, y… no fue mi intención.-_

_-Sospechaba algo pero, ahora ya no pienses en él. Te harás daño.- _

_-S-sí… ¡Ja! El que me lo digas tu es chistoso. Suena a que tienes más experiencia que yo con los chicos.-_

_-Ah… - La mamodo se sorprendió con el comentario de la chica y dijo – No es eso. Veo lo que te esta causando él… Pero también puede ser que este siendo manipulado por Zeno, aun que lo dudo no sé lo que piense ése chico de ti… No me transmite nada… Siempre es igual. En cambio con Brago o Bari es diferente.- _

_-¿Ah, qué quieres decir al nombrarlos?- _

_-Nada, nada… Solo que no te conviene Dufort para nada, con esto ha hecho que me desagrade totalmente.- Dijo molesta Lady._

_-Ah… Entiendo…- Sonrió Xiriv en su exterior mientras se decía en su mente – Esta preocupada y más de lo que me imagino… -_

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

* * *

-Recuerda lo que te dije Dufort… Nada, pero nada me arruinara lo que tengo en mente. Nuestra oportunidad esta cerca.-

Dufort titubeo un poco – Lo sé.-

* * *

Xiriv recibe una llamada de larga distancia levanta la bocina del teléfono preguntando:

- Residencia Aldrich, ¿Quién habla?

-Eeh… - Se escucha una voz masculina.

-¿Sí, diga?- Dice Xiriv un poco intrigada.

-Ah…Este…soy yo… Bari-

Xiriv se impresiona al oír su voz que no reconoció al principio. –Ah… ¡Vincent! ¿Q-qué sucede?-

-Ahm… - El mamodo vacila un poco pensando. -Gustav me pidió que te dijera, que vinieras a Rusia…Es que… le ha pasado algo… -

Xiriv noto la preocupación que Bari intentaba esconder, después de todo es su compañero. -¡¿Eh?! ¿Ocurrió algo?-

-¡No te lo puedo decir ahora!- Grito el mamodo.

- Ah… Válgame, no me grites. Ah… Hare lo posible… aah… ¿Tu estás bien?-

-No te preocupes por mí, solo ven. Apunta este teléfono, llámame cuando estés aquí… 7 812 xxx xx xx ¡Adiós!-

Se escucho que colgó del otro lado y Xiriv se quedo atónita y confundida… Lady se acerca y le pregunta - ¿Qué paso, quién era?-

Xiriv – E-era Vincent… Quiere que vayamos a Rusia…- Xiriv medita en su mente - _Pero se oía muy tenso por teléfono… Ya me preocupo…-_

Lady – ¡¿Rusia?! ¿Otra vez? ¡Waaa!- Emosionada

-Shh, shhh, baja la voz… No se si mamá me deje ir… Aah… ¿Qué haré?- Pensando – ¡Ya sé! Le pediré ayuda a Kiyo y Megumi… Tal vez me aconsejen algo…- Marco inmediatamente a la casa de Kiyomaro:

-¿Quéeee? – Grito Kiyo

Zatch pegado en el teléfono junto a Kiyo – Aaahh... ¡¿En serio?!-

Xiriv – Sí… Es enserio. No pienso ir sola… ¡Por favor ayúdenme! Incluso llamare a Megumi para que me apoye…-

Kiyo – Ah… Xiriv, pues bueno, solo será el fin de semana, ¿no?

-Sí, además ya no tendremos clases…-

-Cierto. Pues bueno, intenta convencer a Megumi y a Tia, todavía falta que tenga tiempo.

-¡Muy bien, gracias! Nos vemos – Colgó la bocina del teléfono - _El problema no es convencer a Megumi, si no a mi madre_ – se dijo en su mente.

-Gracias Megumi… ¡En serio! ¡Te debo una!-

Megumi y Tia – No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana en la mañana. ¡Adiós!

-Adiós. (Colgó) Aahh… Bueno, ahora solo falta mamá… (Miro a Lady)

-Cierto- Dijo ella con su vocecita de niña.

* * *

**Unos momentos después: **

-¿Cómo que te iras de viaje? ¿Y quién te permiso o qué?-

-Eh… Sí, será con Megumi, la cantante y además iré con Kiyo, hasta llevaré a Lady. Por favor debes dejarme ir… (Rogándole como niña) Es muy importante, por favor… –

-Ah… no hagas eso- Xiriv le puso unos ojos grandes como un perrito tierno y para variar Lady hace lo mismo- ¡Uhm! ¡Bien! Ustedes ganan… Solo me hablas llegandito ¡eh! Y nada de excusas.-

¡Síiiiiiiii! (Salto de felicidad) Lo haré, no te preocupes, iré a preparar las maletas, vendrán por mí en la mañana. ¡Graaaaciaaaas! – Corre a su habitación junto con Lady.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente a las 5:00 a.m.**

¡Xiriv! ¿ya llevas tus cosas? – Dijo la mamá

-Sí, ya esta todo listo, además será solo un fin de semana, no te preocupes…-

-Hmm… bueno, no es que no confié en ti, es solo que… hmm… no sé… -

-¿Qué? - Pregunto la hija intrigada.

-Nada debe ser cosa mía. Diviértete y me llamas.-

-Sí, me voy me están esperando afuera. ¡Lady, date prisa o te dejo! -

-¡Voooooy! – Bajo los escalones deprisa con su pequeño bolso colgando de su brazo derecho.

-¡Cuídense muchooo!- Grito la Señora desde la puerta.

-¡Adiós! – Gritaron ambas.

Megumi y Kiyo junto con Zacth y Tia están afuera esperando en un auto negro que los llevara al aeropuerto, se despiden de la Señora Aldrich.

* * *

**Unas horas después, llegan a Rusia:**

-Aaahh… (Se estira) Llegamos…- Dice Xiriv

-¡Síiiiiii! – Gritan Zatch, Lady y Tia que van corriendo como niños chiquitos delante de Megumi y Kiyo.

-Bueno ¿y dónde esta? – Pregunta Megumi

Xiriv – Cierto… Ahm… me dio un número antes de colgar… Así que le llamare… (Voltea a varias direcciones buscando una caseta telefónica) ¡Ahí! – Corre hacía a ella y luego se da cuenta -Es verdad… no tengo… rublos… fuuu…-

Kiyo y Megumi esperan a un lado del equipaje, Xiriv los ve y dice – Oigan… ¡je,je,je! (Ríe nerviosamente) ¿Ustedes tienen rublos?-

Kiyo dice – ¡Ay Xirv! ¡¿Que ocurrencias las tuyas?! –

-¡Perdón! – Se disculpa la chica Aldrich.

Megumi dice sonriente – Iré a pedir cambio…-

-Ah… gracias Megumi – Dijo Xiriv aliviada.

Al poco rato regreso, y Xiriv fue de nuevo a la cabina para hacer la llamada. Se escucha uno, dos, tres timbres… hasta que se oye que han descolgado la bocina.

-¿Si? –

-Ah… este…- Balbuceo Xiriv pensando -_Pero qué… me he puesto nerviosa de repente…_ -

-Hmm… eres tú, verdad.- Dice Bari del otro lado de la bocina.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! Perdón… Ya estamos aquí.-

-Bien, no te muevas de donde estas, ahora voy para allá.- Dice el mamodo muy tranquilo.

-¡Ah espera! Amm… es que invite a Zacth y Kiyo... No me dejarían venir sino fuera por ellos…-

-¡Para qué… Aaah! ¡Da igual!- Colgó inmediatamente

-Aah… Bien… Por qué me cuelga de esa forma… Que grosero…-

Salió de la cabina, Kiyo y Megumi se acercan y la miran, diciendo - ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Oh, dijo que vendría para acá…-

-Oh, bien. Mientras comamos algo… Zatch tiene hambre.-

-Sí, apuesto que Tia y Lady, también.- Dijo Megumi

-¡Uhm! Está bien.- Dijo Xiriv

Después de unos 20 minutos aproximadamente, aparece Bari frente a ellos:

-¿Se divierten?- Sonríe ligeramente de lado.

-Ah… Vincent, llegaste… - Dice Xiriv, sonriendo

Bari la ve y de repente se sonroja, Kiyo se percata de ello, pero no le da importancia.

-Bueno, vámonos. No tenemos mucho tiempo, además no querrán que otro mamodo los encuentre, ¿o si?-

Kiyo – Claro que no.- poniéndose de pie, y se le planto enfrente al mamodo.

Bari voltea a verle y Zatch esta detrás de él, - Con ustedes me enfrentare después, y lo saben… Aun no es el momento. –

Zatch y Kiyo le miran con ojos desafiantes. Megumi rompe la tensión diciendo – Vámonos, de prisa- Empuja a Kiyo, Tia toma de la oreja a Zatch jaloneándolo.

Xiriv se coloca junto a Bari, y en seguida esta Lady.

* * *

Ya mas tarde, al llegar a un hospital, estos tres junto con sus mamodos se quedan extrañados, Bari les hace una seña mientras dice: Síganme…-

Xiriv va detrás de él, y junto a ella va Lady tomada de su vestido rojo que trae puesto. Kiyo junto a Zatch y Megumi detrás con Tia. Caminan por un pasillo, largo, frio y silencioso. De repente sin previo aviso Bari se detiene, haciendo que todos se queden perplejos. Voltea a ver a Xiriv y dice:

-Solo quiere hablar contigo… - Mira a los demás - Ustedes quédense aquí.-

Xiriv voltea a verlos – Está bien. No sé si tarde así que por qué no van a turistear, llévense a Lady.-

Kiyo - ¿Estas segura?- en un tono preocupante

Xiriv – Sí, estoy segura-

Lady replicó – Pero… -

Xiriv – Pero nada mi pequeña Lady, ve a divertirte en la nieve, en un momento nos veremos.-

Megumi – Bueno, (sonrió) si tú lo dices… Andando chicos. –

Se alejaron por ese largo pasillo funesto. Xiriv se dio la media vuelta para ver a Bari el cual se le ve muy preocupado.

-Entra- Abre la puerta y espera a que ella pase. Cuando pasa a la habitación nota que esta poco iluminada, la luz de la ventana esta cubierta por persianas de color blanco, están los aparatos médicos que usan para checar el pulso, el suero, y el que verifica los latidos del corazón, de igual manera el cuarto esta en blanco y unos toques plateados, Gustav parece estar dormido en la cama. Se acerca lentamente, asombrada y a la vez preocupada dice - ¿Qué le paso?- Ve de nuevo a Bari.

-Él… tenía problemas en el corazón, y nunca me lo dijo. – Sono preocupado y molesto a la vez.

-Ah… No puede ser… entonces…- Dijo la chica atónita por la noticia.

Exhala un suspiro muy pesado, toma un poco de aire y dice mostrando su aflicción – Sí… Es muy probable… El Doctor dice que ya no tiene mucho tiempo…-

Xiriv se impacta con las palabras que ha dicho el mamodo, llevando sus manos a la boca, se acerca a Bari y le mira con sus ojos tristes diciéndole – Yo… no sé qué decir…-

Bari toma distancia entre él y ella diciendo – No te preocupes. Espera a que despierte, y te podrás ir. –

-Uhm… Bien… Ahmm… - Se acerca a la cama a ver a Gustav – Señor… aahh… No creí que fuera tan grave… (Volteo hacía atrás y tomo la silla que estaba a un costado) Uhmm… -

Bari se puso del otro lado de la cama, viéndola de perfil, ella volteo y dijo - ¿Quieres café?-

Bari respondió mientras se acomodaba en la otra silla – No, estoy bien.-

Xiriv se puso de pie y dijo – Hace frio aquí, no estoy tan acostumbrada. (Camino hacía él ya que en seguida esta una tetera caliente para servirte el café) Ahh… mis manos están congeladas… (Sonrió mientras se servía) ¿Ya no se habían peleado con algún otro mamodo?

Bari nervioso *Ejem*, se aclaro la garganta diciendo - N-no. Pero no hay de que preocuparse, soy muy fuerte que ni siquiera se han atrevido a venir.-

-Ah…- Expresa Xiriv dándose la vuelta para regresar a su asiento, pero por un mal cálculo, se tropieza con el mueble derramando el café caliente en las piernas de Bari, ella cae al piso, mientras Bari se sobresalta un poco pero sin levantarse del todo, Xiriv se hinca pidiendo disculpas:

-¡Aaahh…! ¡Lo siento, lo siento…! - Toma una toalla que esta encima del mueble y empieza a secarle- ¡En serio, no me fije, perdón!- Dice la chica toda apenada

Bari – Ah… n-no… esta… bien…- Balbuceo pues la sintió, era la primera vez que se tocaban por mas tiempo (Aparte de la bofetada en el capítulo 1 y cuando la tomo de su ropa en el capítulo 4.), y se sonrojo mucho al verla ahí abajo y entre sus piernas. Xiriv por intentar secarlo lo más pronto posible sin querer subió su mano junto con la toalla a su entrepierna y le toco sintiendo algo rígido. Ella se quedo en su inocencia, por un momento, y luego se dio cuenta- ¡Aaaahh! ¡Perdón! Yo…no- Se puso de pie inmediatamente, Bari al mismo tiempo la tomo de la muñeca, no lo pensó mucho; y la jalo a la pared azotándola levemente, según él para no despertar a Gustav ya que hacían un poco de escándalo.

-Ah… (Sonrojada) ¿Q-qué? Este… En serio… No era mi intención –

Bari respiro agitado ella pensó que le regañaría, pero cuando levanto su rostro para verla, noto lo rojo que estaba, no por coraje si no otra cosa… él se le acerco al rostro, y ella coloco la mano libre en su pecho para detenerle, pero él siguió. Poco a poco, dejando cada vez menos espacio, ella pensó –_Acaso me…_- Pero Bari se dirigió a su oído y le susurro - ¿Por qué? ¿Por eres tu… quien me atrae…?-

_*Coff coff *- _Interrumpe Gustav – Llegaste…-

Bari, se aleja inmediatamente de ella y saliendo de la habitación dice – Los dejo solos.-

Xiriv aun confundida, toma asiento y sonrojada se acerca a Gustav el cual dice en un tono cansado y ronco –Gracias por venir, (se intenta incorporar para acomodarse) E- espero no haberte… causado molestias.-

-Oh, no para nada. Déjeme le ayudo.-

-Gracias. Ah… No me queda mucho tiempo, ya te lo dijo, ¿no?-

-Sí… pero… ¿No hay otra posibilidad? ¿Alguna segunda opinión, quizás…?-

-Hmm… No, no lo hay. Nunca se lo dije porque cuando llego a mí, realmente le tome como un hijo… y quise ayudarlo antes de que esto acabara conmigo. Por desgracia, aun no se ha decidido el Rey del mundo mamodo, y aun quedan enemigos allá afuera.-

-Uhmm… Sí, lose… Pero, ¿esto es…?-

-Es algo hereditario, la mayoría de los hombres de mi familia nacen con este problema, y suelen fallecer a edad temprana. ¿Sabes? Te llame aquí con un propósito. Quiero que me hagas un favor. Señala frente a él, y esta un buró - Dentro del cajón esta un libro. Tómalo.-

Xiriv se pone de pie, y va hacía el mueble, abre el cajón y en efecto esta un libro, pero se da cuenta que es el libro de Bari, lo toma con ambas manos y regresa a Gustav. – Aquí tiene.- lo extiende hacía él para dárselo.

-Mira, (le toma de las manos junto con el libro en ellas) el tiempo se agota… quédatelo, ¿puedes?-

-¿Eh? S-sí… pero… ¿para qué me lo da…?-

-Tú lo cuidaras por mi cuando me vaya… Llévatelo… No se me ocurre otra persona, además él preferiría mil veces que fueses tú, créeme…-

-Ah… vaya… Pero… Es muy precipitado lo que dice aun no sabemos si en verdad sucederá- Entonces pregunta confundida – ¿Él sabe que usted me esta dando su libro? –

-No. Aaahg… Me siento un poco cansado… Hay algo que deberías saber, él en realidad es muy tímido, no te dirá lo que en verdad siente, solo dale tiempo y entiéndelo.-

Recordó la escena de hace rato y lo que le dijo al oído _– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tú… quien me atrae?- _Xiriv, teme preguntar, y queda igual de confundida… pero sospecha algo. -Bien… Yo me despido Señor Gustav…Sirve que lo dejo descansar.-

-Si, cuídate…- Se vuelve a recostar.

Xiriv toma el libro y lo introduce en su bolso, colocándolo en su hombro. Sale de la habitación, y ve a Bari de pie frente a ella literalmente. Desvió su mirada y de repente él se acercó – ¿Terminaron de hablar? –

Ella responde nerviosa – S-sí. Yo… ya me tengo que ir…- Recordó la escena de hace rato y se sonrojo. Se aleja de él y camina deprisa por el pasillo, baja unos dos pisos y de repente suena su celular lo revisa y ve que es un numero de Japón. Contesta – ¡Hija! ¿Qué paso, eh? ¿No habíamos quedado o qué? – Sigue caminando para ver si se encuentra a Kiyo y los demás.

-¡Ay Madre! Lo siento, se me pasó, es que andábamos viendo, el paisaje, la arquitectura y todo eso… ¡je,je,je! –

-Sí, ajá… No importa, debiste llamarme, ahora me saldrá muy cara la llamada. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, todo bien. Ya cuelga, luego te hablo. Adiós- Termina la llamada, y ya esta anocheciendo, el frio aumento. Sigue caminando, ve a unas pocas personas, pero no encuentra a Zatch y Kiyo, o a Megumi y a Ti, mucho menos a Lady. De repente la gente corría hacía a ella, cosa que le extraño un poco, siguió adelante, unos pocos metros, y ahí esta.

-¡¿LADY?! – Corre hacia a ella - ¡Lady, Lady! ¡¿Qué sucede?!-

Lady esta un poco sucia y parece tener una pelea con un mamodo que la encontró. Xiriv se acerca hasta donde esta ella, ve al humano junto con su mamodo y ella no lo puede creer:

-D-Dufort… ¡¿Q-qué haces aquí?!-

Zeno dice – Vaya, vaya… nos volvemos a encontrar hermanita… - Dirigiéndose a Lady la cual le responde:

-Ahg… ¡Déjanos en paz! – Poniendose de pie y a la vez cubriendo a Xiriv.

-¡Hmp! ¿Crees que lo hare? ¡Ha,ha,ha! ¡Por favor! – Extiende su mano y Dufort dice un hechizo,**_ Zakeruga _**sin previo aviso.

Provocando que las dos salgan volando unos metros más de donde estaban. Entonces, Xiriv queda tirada boca arriba, su bolso cayo mas atrás, y se pone de pie enseguida, Lady rápidamente se coloca frente a ella, Xiriv dice –No puedo creer que este pasando esto… Ah… - Junto sus manos como si fuese a aplaudir, y un pequeño brillo apareció, y dentro el libro de Lady, abrió y leyó un conjuro –**_Teozaker _**dispara un golpe de electricidad más pequeño pero más fuerte, con mayor rango que el _Zaker_. Dufort lo contrarresta con el escudo **_Rashield _**Invirtiendo el ataque para ellas mismas.

-¡Nooo! –

Impacto a Lady, intentando proteger a Xiriv, la cual cayó de sentón y vio como hirió a Lady, ella se preocupo - ¡Lady! ¡¿Estás bien?!-

-_Eeck_… S-sí, no te preocupes. – Dijo la mamodo viendo a Xiriv, pero estaba herida.

-Ah… Lady…- Dijo Xiriv preocupada mientras la veía… -¡No puedo! – Grito de repente - ¡Es que no puedo creer que este pasando esto! ¡Él… él!- Solloza, mientras en su mente se dice - _Dufort… ¿Qué ha pasado…? ¿Por qué?- _Mira en dirección a Dufort y grita -¡Dufort, ¿Por qué?! ¡No puedo entenderlo!- Aquel le lanza una mirada fría sin mucha emoción, Xiriv se pone cabizaba, y Lady le grita:

-¡Necesito mas energía… no te distraigas…!-

-Es que… ¿Cómo terminamos así…? – Dijo la chica Aldrich con lágrimas en sus ojos. Durante la plática bajo la guardia y Zeno llego por detrás de Xiriv, riendo maliciosamente para luego atacarlas de nuevo. **_Barugirudo Zakeruga,_** Zeno dispara un gran rayo de electricidad que viene hacia el enemigo desde arriba.

Las dos quedaron atónitas y esta vez no tuvieron oportunidad de librar el ataque.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el Hospital:**

Bari esta junto a la ventana y escucho el escándalo, entonces Gustav dándose cuenta le dice:

- ¿Ves eso Bari? -

-Sí… Es una pelea mamodo obviamente, pero ¿de dónde…? - Se sorprende al darse cuenta - ¡No puede ser! – Salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Ya es mi hora…- Dice Gustav, cerrando sus ojos y dando su último aliento. –Es todo tuyo… Adiós Bari…- Se escucha el típico sonido de la máquina de latidos mostrando esa linea verde sin moverse ya más...

Xiriv esta tirada en el piso, mal herida, y por desgracia el libro de Lady esta empezando a quemarse… Lady intenta ponerse de pie para acercarse a Xiriv:

-Ahg… Ah… Xiriv…-

Ella responde moviendo su cabeza para verla y darse cuenta de la desgracia – No… Lady… -Gira su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando - No es justo… ¡No!- Las lágrimas salen en un instante.

Lady – Hey… no te preocupes… Estaré bien…- Le da la mano, la cual aprieta antes de que desaparezca por completo.

-¡No! Lady, no me dejes… ¡No quiero! ¡Aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer contigo! ¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¡Nooo! –

-Descuida. Preocúpate por ti. Te quiero… ¡Nunca te voy a olvidar Xiriv, nunca lo haré!- Soltó unas lágrimas que cayeron en el rostro de la chica y sonrío tristemente, sabía que Zeno estaba detrás, éste se acerca y se escucho un **_Zaker _**y termina de quemar por completo el libro. Le dan la espalda y empiezan a caminar.

-…La-Lady… ¡LADYYYYYYY! – Grito desesperada, con lágrimas en sus ojos cayendo a más no poder por esas mejillas rosadas por el frio.

Su bolsa quedo a un lado de ella, empieza a tornar un brillo azul intenso, ella se incorporo y se arrastró un poco con sus manos, alcanzo el bolso, Zeno y Dufort se percataron de ello.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso?- Dice el mamodo albino confundido.

Mientras Xiriv saca el libro azul de Bari, ella se pone a llorar más fuerte y lo toma entre sus manos apretándolo a su pecho. Bari la divisa a lo lejos, y corre más aprisa, Zeno aparece frente a ella, e intenta arrebatarle el libro, ella forcejeo y grito:

-¡No! – Uso su poder para alejarlo de ella, Zeno se molesta, levanta la mano apuntando a ella. Bari llega colocándose en medio, usando su cuerpo como escudo. Zatch y Kiyo están gritando – ¡Xiriv!- Están casi llegando y miran a lo lejos:

-¿Eh? Ese es Bari… y el otro es… ¡No! – Dijo Kiyo

Zatch – ¡No puede ser! – atónito

Zeno grita a un con su mano abierta -¡Dufort! ¡El conjuro! ¡Deprisa! -

Dufort que siempre esta serio, se perturbo peor aun así pronuncio las palabras – **_Zakeruga_**-

Bari esta dispuesto a proteger a Xiriv, pero escucha **_Zorushield, _**coloca ambas manos para que aparezca el escudo y protegerse del ataque. Zeno queda perplejo, da unos saltos hacía atrás, regresando al lado de Dufort, se dan la vuelta los dos y desaparecen. Una vez llegan Zatch, y los demás, Bari se da la vuelta para ver a Xiriv la cual esta sentada en el piso, ve que esta herida, se coloca en cuclillas tomándola de los hombros, ella pega su frente en el pecho del mamodo éste queda perplejo, Xiriv aun esta apretando el libro y susurra – No dejare que te hagan lo mismo.-

Bari se estremeció al escucharle decir eso, se dio cuenta que ya Lady no estaba, y su reacción fue abrazarla sin aplicar mucha fuerza.

Zatch, ve a los dos, voltea a ambos lados y pregunta - ¿Do- Dónde esta Lady?- preocupado

Xiriv lo escucho, y comienza llorar a gritos… se aferra esta vez de Bari ahogando su llanto en el pecho de él. Tanto Kiyo, como Megumi y Tia están perplejos…

Kiyo - ¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerte esto? No…No…-

Zatch enojado y con lágrimas en sus ojos – No se los puedo perdonar…-

Bari carga sin preguntar a Xiriv, piensa llevarla al Hospital para que le traten las heridas.

Megumi dice – ¡Espera! Puedo usar el hechizo de curación de Tia… -

Bari voltea con la chica en brazos y dice - ¿En serio? –

-Sí.- Dice Tia – Dejamelo a mí.-

Realizan el hechizo **_Saifogeo _**y curan las heridas de Xiriv, pero ella no abre los ojos, todos se quedan confundidos:

-De igual manera la llevare al Hospital. – Dice Bari intraquilo.

-Sí, será lo mejor.- Dice Kiyo.

* * *

**Mas tarde:**

Xiriv es puesta en observación al menos una noche, Bari a recibido la noticia de que Gustav a fallecido, se le ve un poco triste, Kiyo y los demás se entristecieron también; se retiran a un Hotel dejando a Xiriv en el Hospital.

Bari entra a la habitacion de la chica, y la ve sentada en la cama, él se sorprende de verla despierta, va hacia ella y le dice:

-Oye, debes descansar…- Se percata de algo y queda atónito, Xiriv no se ve igual.

Ella responde seria – Estoy bien… Mejor dime, ¿Qué ha pasado? –

-Bari responde – Nada, vuelve a dormir. –

Xiriv le mira desafiante y dice muy seriamente -¿Y el Señor Gustav…?-

Bari puso por un instante una cara triste, Xiriv se percato y dijo:

Mentiroso… - Dijo desanimada

Bari dándose cuenta que ya se lo noto dice – Él… ha fallecido, el funeral será mañana.-

-¿Eh? ¿Ya tenía todo listo?-

-Sí…-

-Déjame ir contigo.-

-No es necesario, será algo rápido y además… estuviste herida… -

-¿Ah? ¡Eso qué!- fruncio el ceño la chica.

Bari tomándola muy bruscamente de los hombros -¡No quiero que te pase nada!- Grito desesperado el mamodo, Xiriv se sorprendio con la actitud que tomo.

-Vincent… -

Bari agacho su rostro y soltó poco a poco a la chica diciendo - Entiende… no… no quiero volver a verte de esa manera… no quiero verte llorar. No quiero… No así…- Se dice en su mente -_ Se nota que eres mi debilidad_ -

-Entiendo… pero de igual manera… A partir de ahora, a donde tu vayas yo iré contigo.- Coloco su mano en el antebrazo del mamodo, y este alzo su mirada a ella y no hayo excusa alguna. –Bien… como quieras.- fruncio un poco el ceño pareciendo molesto aun que no lo estuviese.

* * *

**Al día siguiente:**

Xiriv sale de la habitación del hospital con un vestido negro, Bari esta frente a la puerta vestido con un traje negro muy parecido al que usa normalmente; y la escolta hasta bajar y tomar el auto que los espera afuera. Para haber terminado el invierno, empezó a nevar levemente, llegando una vez al funeral ve a Kiyo y Megumi, sin sus mamodos.

No duro mucho como había mencionado Bari, en seguida ya se encontraban en el cementerio, en una parte donde era de la familia Romanov, y en un dos por tres, solo terminando de hablar el Pastor recitó el Salmo 23:

**"Jehová es mi pastor"**

**Salmo de David.**

23 Jehová es mi pastor; nada me faltará.

2 En lugares de delicados pastos me hará descansar;  
Junto a aguas de reposo me pastoreará.

3 Confortará mi alma;  
Me guiará por sendas de justicia por amor de su nombre.

4 Aunque ande en valle de sombra de muerte,  
No temeré mal alguno, porque tú estarás conmigo;  
Tú vara y tu cayado me infundirán aliento.

5 Aderezas mesa delante de mí en presencia de mis angustiadores;  
Unges mi cabeza con aceite; mi copa está rebosando.

6 Ciertamente el bien y la misericordia me seguirán todos los días de mi vida,  
Y en la casa de Jehová moraré por largos días.

Xiriv estuvo al pendiente de Bari, y no se aparto de su lado. Mientras veía que bajaba el féretro donde yace _dormido_ el Señor Gustav, se le vino muchas cosas a la mente, tanto recuerdos de su niñez un tanto oscuros, el olvido borroso de su padre, el rompimiento de Dufort y la ida de Lady… Soltó unas lágrimas, tomo la rosa roja que apretaba a su pecho y se acerco al pozo para arrojarla dando un último adiós. Los conocidos y familiares cercanos se fueron poco a poco. Quedando al final Xiriv, Bari, Megumi y Kiyo, esperando a que terminaran de sepultarlo.

Kiyo se acercó a Xiriv – Nosotros nos vamos al Hotel… ¿ustedes, vienen?-

-Ahmm… No sé si Vincente, vaya a hacer algo antes.-

-No, no haré nada. – Se acerco a Kiyo diciendo - Iremos a comer algo, ya que no hemos comido.-

-Ah, está bien, ¿No quieren que los acompañemos…?-

Xiriv dijo tajantemente – No. Necesito estar a solas con Vincent. –

-Ah… - Expresó atonito Kiyomaro – Bien, como gustes. Nos vemos al rato, por cierto está es la llave de tu habitación – Le da la llave en la mano.

-Gracias. –

Bari no podía evitar el sentir algo inquietante en la chica Aldrich, desde la noche anterior ha estado actuando extraño y él no se quedaría con eso.

Al cabo de un rato se dirigen en auto a un restaurante, Xiriv se la pasó callada un momento pues sus pensamientos giran y giran en su mente, Bari hace un comentario.

-O-oye…-

-¿Hmm? – Expresa Xiriv desganada.

-¿Estás bien? –

-Sí – Volte a verle - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

-Estás diferente hoy… -

-Ah, pues no lo sé… Será porque me siento diferente… O porque ya no siento nada… -

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué estas diciendo? – Dijo atonito el mamodo.

La chica soltó un suspiro diciendo – No es nada, olvídalo. –

-No, con eso me haz preocupado aun más. ¿Qué te ocurre? – Dijo en un tono fastidiado.

Xiriv hizo un movimiento inesperado para Bari, ella se acerco hasta casi llegar a él y le miro fijamente a los ojos, diciendo – Confía en mí…- Le sonrió como la primera vez que se conocieron, y regreso a su lugar viendo a la ventana diciéndole – Estoy bien.-

Bari quedo anonadado y aun quedo confuso ante las palabras no tan tranquilizantes que le dijo su nueva compañera.

_…Continuará…_

**Notas del Autor:**

¡Uuuh! Aquí termina un capítulo más. Muy triste todo, ¿no? Bueno yo hasta llore cuando me imagine las cosas, díganme loca xD Pero bueno, ahora les diré el tema de Xiriv y Bari xD ¡yeaah! Del mismo grupo **_Lacrimosa – Kelch der Liebe._**** ¿**Cuándo voy a subir el otro capitulo…? No lo sé, hasta que lo termine, pero igual espero y les guste. Gracias por seguir leyendo este Fic ¡en serio! ¡Saludos y bendiciones!

Antes de que lo olvide, la canción que use en el entierro de Gustav fue también de _**Lacrimosa - Crucixio**_, si la escuchan desde que sale Xiriv con su vestido negro queda bien. Por si a alguien le interesa. ¡Nos vemos!


	10. Capitulo 7: Ahora te - le pertenezco 1ra

**Capitulo 7 **

**Ahora te/le pertenezco - Primera Parte  
**

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **He aquí un capítulo más ¡Yay! Bueno, sigo agradecida de que lo estén leyendo ¡en serio! Y pues éste será un capítulo interesante, a lo mejor y lo hago muy largo que lo partiré en dos. Veremos muchas escenitas vergonzosas entre este par que ahora estará viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Interesante ¿no? Bueno dedicado a mi buen hijito **Ray Wolf Aran** xD él es quien más lo esperaba, saludos pues.

* * *

-¿Te diste cuenta de lo que uso? –

-Sí, no me había percato de ello… No tenía idea de que ella… pudiese usar telequinesis…-

-Eso me recuerda a ti. Solo que tu viviste un infierno en ése manicomio. – Dice el mamodo albino.

-Hmm…- Dufort frunce el ceño, mientras se le viene el recuerdo doloroso de haber sido vendido por su propia madre a un científico loco, luego se le viene a la mente la chica Aldrich, y por muy extraño que parezca éste parece entristecerse un poco, reflejando su aflicción.

* * *

Xiriv regresa a Japón, llega a su casa junto con Bari, esta parada frente a la puerta de su casa, saca sus llaves del bolso que trae; nota que su madre no esta, entra a la casa, y en la pizarra de la cocina ve un mensaje de su madre en el cual dice que se ha ido de viaje por una semana.

-Uhmm… Vaya… Me pudo haber avisado, que extraño.-

Vincent entra y ella voltea a verle diciendo – Bueno, será mejor que descanses. Prepararé un poco de té.-

* * *

**Después de un rato:**

Xiriv guía a Bari por la casa y mostrarle su habitación, suben las escaleras, y pasan frente al cuarto de Lady, Xiriv se detiene aun sin voltear a ver dentro. Bari la ve perplejo, y voltea hacia la alcoba entendiendo. Xiriv dice sin verlo, aún:

-Este… -Levanta su mano apuntando hacía mas enfrente diciendo- Ah… el cuarto esta al fondo… Ahí…- Se trata de aguantar el llanto, aclara la garganta diciendo – D-dame un momento… Por favor- Dijo cabizbaja.

-Sí…- Dice el mamodo en un tono desanimado.

Xiriv entra en la habitación y se encierra; contempla el cuarto tal y como lo dejo Lady antes de partir. Comenzó a sollozar y término por ahogar su llanto evitando que Bari la escuchara llorar.

Pero él no se movió, esta del otro lado oyendo cuánto se esfuerza por suprimir su dolor.

* * *

**Mas tarde:**

Kiyomaro llama a la casa de Xiriv, Bari atiende al teléfono:

-¿Si, diga?-

-Ah… Soy Kiyomaro… solo llamo para saber cómo esta ella…-

-Aaah, está bien dentro de lo que cabe… No ha llorado, al menos no enfrente de la gente.

-Entiendo, trata de afrontarlo. Yo no sé qué haría si Zatch se fuera… Tampoco me la pasaría bien. Bueno, salúdamela, después les doy una visita. Adiós.-

-Sí.-

En cuanto Bari colgó el teléfono, recordó una escena pasada:

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Lady-Ahmm… ánimo Bari. Por cierto, tengo un favor que pedirte…- Bari pone atención a lo que le dice la pequeña mamodo _

_-Bueno, en tal caso que yo me llegase a marchar al mundo mamodo… Quiero que te quedes con ella… Sé que mi partida le dolerá mucho, y eso me preocupa… (Cabizbaja) Por eso, (mira a Bari) Prométeme que estarás a su lado si me llego a ir… Por favor…-_

_Bari se queda perplejo por el favor que le ha pedido y dice – Es muy pronto para pensar en eso… pero… si es por ella, haré lo que sea.- Se sonrojo._

_Lady le sonrió dulcemente diciéndole – Sabía que podía confiar en ti. ¡Gracias! En verdad… La dejo a tu cuidado, trátala bien y no cometas los errores de Brago- Y se dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa, pasando a Brago._

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

* * *

**Un par de días después:**

Una noche Xiriv tiene una pesadilla, mientras Bari limpia el desorden que deja en las noches cuando llora, éste se percata de los espasmos de la chica.

-Ahmmn… N-no… No…- Expresa Xiriv dormida.

De repente, Bari se sorprende al ver que todo en el cuarto incluido él esta levitando. Xiriv sin darse cuenta esta usando su poder mientras duerme, la pesadilla ha hecho que lo active. Bari le grita antes de llegar al techo:

-¡Hey! ¡Xiriv! ¡DESPIERTAAA! –

-Aaahmmn… No… ¡NO! – Se despierta de un sobresalto y todo cae al suelo, pero cada cosa en su lugar. Ella aun medio dormida voltea su cabeza a un costado y ve a Bari recargado en la orilla de la cama, ésta dice:

-Aah… Vincent… ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? –

-Ah… Tenías una pesadilla o algo así… Y vine a verte…-

-Hmm… Ya recuerdo… cierto yo… - Recordó parte del sueño que era sobre Dufort, se le quieren escapar unas lágrimas diciendo – B-bien… lamento el haberte despertado… Me volveré a dormir…- Se tapa con las sábanas hasta arriba evitando que Bari la viera llorar, le da la espalda.

Bari le dice poniéndose de pie – Que descances…-

-Tu también – Dices Xiriv bajo la sábana. Escucha los pasos del mamodo alejarse y la puerta, entonces ella salta de la cama y corre a la puerta jalándola y va hacia Bari pegándose a su pecho dándole un abrazo, éste se sorprende y pregunta:

-¿Q-que? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Lo siento…-

-¿Eh? – Expresa el mamodo.

-¿Te hice algo mientras dormía?-

-No para nada… Vuelve a la cama.-

Se separa del mamodo y camina a su cuarto sin verlo, y dice –Perdón, no sé… porqué reaccione así… Hasta mañana…- Cerró la puerta tras ella.

Bari se dirigió a su cuarto, se sentó en el suelo y de repente:

-Aaahh… ella… me abrazo…- Sonrojado puso una sonrisa en su rostro. – Ah… no puedo evitarlo… debería decírselo… o… no… ¿Qué estoy diciendo…?- Recordó una escena pasada que tuvo con Gustav.

**_Flashback _**

_-¡Deja de alardear tanto!- Grita Gustav molesto._

_-¡¿Qué no entiendes que eso es lo único que me importa?!- Replicó el mamodo._

_-¡¿Por qué no eres sincero contigo mismo?! No haz dejado de pensar en esa chica.-_

_-Ah… Grr… ¡Mentira! –_

_-Sí, claro… -Le vio sospechosamente-_

_-Aaahg… ¡Yo no necesito a ninguna mujer! ¡Yo no necesito de estos sentimientos! ¡Me convertiré en el Rey de los mamodo! ¡No vine aquí para esas tonterías!_

_-Eso es lo que quiero que entienda… Que sepa acerca de esas emociones a las cuales llama "inútiles" Que se dé cuenta de lo que en verdad siente.- Dijo Gustav en su mente mientras que en el exterior le dijo – No te ayudaré a hacer Rey, si no eres honesto, tanto contigo como conmigo… ¿Entendiste?-_

_-¡Aaaahh! ¡¿Por qué eres tan necio?! ¡No te necesito para convertirme en Rey!- Le dio la espalda el mamodo muy molesto. Dio unos pasos y Gustav dijo:_

_-Sé dónde estará, por si te interesa…- Dijo el ruso en un tono cauteloso._

_Bari se de tuvo en seco y se sonrojo, por haber recordado la ocasión anterior donde ella le miro y le sonrió. Volteo hacía Gustav y dijo: _

_-¿Me estas chantajeando? –_

_Gustav encendió un puro, mientras Bari espera una respuesta – Aaah… Tómalo como quieras… Solo lo dije por si te interesa…- Le da la espalda al mamodo y éste se pone inquieto y comienza a pensar en muchas cosas a la vez, trata de poner su mente en claro y entender la situación por la cual esta pasando. Se rinde finalmente diciendo:_

_-Ah… Gustav…- _

_-¿Hmm? – Expresa el ruso._

_-Bien, tú ganas… Ella me atrae… Y no lo logro entender… ¡Pero no estoy aceptando nada, eh! ¡Que te quede claro!-_

_-Con eso me basta y me sobra – Dice Gustav poniendo una sonrisa satisfecho._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

-¡Hmp! Que Gustav… ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella? Intente ocultarlo pero veo que no lo hice bien. – Se puso de pie, se dirigió a un clóset muy grande, abrió las puertas de par a par y se escucha que se quitaba algo de ropa, luego de haber terminado apago la luz y se fue a la cama. Xiriv, estuvo fuera de la habitación, al darse cuenta que el mamodo se había ido a acostar, bajo las escaleras, se puso un abrigo y salió de la casa.

Camino por las calles poco iluminadas por los faroles, ya pasaba de medianoche, Xiriv llego al parque y se sentó en uno de los columpios de los niños, se le nota cabizbaja y medito en ciertas cosas.

-¿…Todo fue mi culpa?-

Entre esos pensamientos, estaban la relación extraña de Dufort y ella, luego cuando rompieron. Después encontrárselo y ver que la ataque sin compasión para luego alejar a Lady de ella, comenzó a sollozar y preguntarse _"¿Por qué?"_ Luego pensó en el Señor Gustav, y se le vino a la mente Bari, dejo de llorar por un momento, se ruborizo al pensar, dándose cuenta de algo que no había imaginado. Se puso de pie inmediatamente quedándose en mudo un instante, luego dijo:

-Vincent… él… - Derramo unas lágrimas más, volvió a sentarse en el columpio, y miro al suelo aun pensando en tantas cosas… Recordando, y recordando los momentos con Lady, los momentos con Dufort, con Bari, con Brago incluso aunque hayan sido pocos o muchos, son sus memorias. Las horas pasaron hasta que dieron las 6:00 a.m.

* * *

**Mientras tanto:**

Bari se ha levantado un poco modorro, no trae el típico traje de siempre, esta vez se ha quitado su armadura pectoral, y el saco, pero trae una camiseta sin mangas. Va hacia al baño, terminando de hacer sus necesidades se dirige a la alcoba de la chica Aldrich, abre despacio la puerta para no despertarla. Cuando ve que no esta entra en pánico.

-¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?- Dice mientras revisa la habitación.

Salto desde arriba hasta llegar a la puerta y salió en seguida hecho un rayo. Corrió por unos minutos pasando por unas calles, las luces se apagaron pues los primeros rayos del sol estaban apareciendo poco a poco, mientras el mamodo se dirigía hacia el parque donde éste llega y voltea a varias direcciones, nota un sutil aroma de la chica en el aire, sigue caminando y la mira en el área de los columpios, se acerca poco a poco mostrándose cada vez mas tranquilo. La observa por un momento parece solo dormitar.

Bari se sonroja al instante al mirarla tan plácidamente que le intimido el acercarse más a ella. Xiriv abrió los ojos teniendo enfrente la mirada hacia el mamodo que por su estatura le tapaba el sol, trato de distinguir bien pero era más que obvio, sus cuernos le delataban, la chica abrió sus labios diciendo:

-…Te estaba esperando… Vincent…- Le miro con sus ojos somnolientos y le regalo una sonrisa. – Buenos días…-

Bari sintió que su corazón se ablando cuando escuchó esas palabras venir de la chica y por más que intento ocultar su emoción y su vergüenza dijo entre cortado:

-B-buenos días… Xiriv…-

Xiriv extendió su mano derecha hacía el mamodo diciendo -¿Me ayudas? –

-Ah… sí…- Le dio la mano y la puso de pie frente a él. La chica se tambaleo un poco por no haber dormido muy bien que digamos, Bari le dice:

-Deja te cargo…-

-No… estoy bien, solo me siento con sueño… Vamos, regresemos…-

Bari puso una cara inconforme y dijo – ¿Segura? –

-Sí… - Dio unos pasos y de repente cayo al suelo. – Estoy bien…- Dijo tirada, tratando de levantarse.

Bari fue hacia ella y le dijo – Si que eres terca. La levanta del piso diciendo – Sube, te llevo en mi espalda. –

-Pero…- trato de replicar Xiriv.

-¡Nada! Anda…-

-¡Hmm! – Expresó Xiriv, mientras se acomodo para colocarse en la espalda del mamodo, se le recargo un poco, y Bari sintió aunque haya sido poco, un roce entre su espalda y el pecho de la chica, se sonrojo pensando:

_-Eso… eso… es… lo que creo que es…Ah…-_

-Hhmmn… Está cálido… hmm… que… agradable…- Xiriv cerro sus ojos quedándose dormida en un instante. Bari se tranquilizo, y comenzó a caminar con ella atrás.

-Realmente estaba cansada… ¿Por qué salió de la casa…? – Dijo Bari en un tono preocupado.

Al llegar a la casa, intenta acostar a Xiriv en la cama, pero batalla un poco, teme despertarla, cuando finalmente lo logra, sale de la habitación dejándola dormir.

* * *

**Más tarde:**

Xiriv se ha despertado, baja para ir al baño, mientras se limpia los ojos para ver bien y se coloca sus anteojos. Cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió sola y miro aún sin inmutarse a Bari desnudo, apenas y se alcanzó a colocar la toalla, el mamodo se quedó pasmado y Xiriv aún no capto, hasta se metió al baño, Bari le siguió con la mirada hasta que la chica se detuvo cerca del lavamanos, le miro nuevamente y luego se dio cuenta.

- Hmm… Ah… Aaah… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Sal de aquí! – Poniendo una cara toda roja y hasta Bari cambio de color gritando:

-¡Pero si tú entraste!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Largo! –

Le cerró la puerta en la cara, y la chica se empezó a calmar pensando:

-Creí que era un sueño… Dios… pero qué rayos…-

En cuanto terminó se dirigió al cuarto del mamodo, toco la puerta, éste ya esta visible, le abre y dice - ¿Qué?-

-Uhmm… perdón… me altere un poco…-

-Eso lo note.-

- Aaahg… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estabas saliendo de bañar? Ves que estaba toda dormida.-

-Es que… ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que estabas despierta? –

Uhmm… - Se inflo los cachetes y soltó el aire que había tomado y dijo – Bueno, en fin. Tengo que decirte algo.-

-¿De que se trata? – Dice el mamodo en su típico tono, pero sin gritar.

-Perdóname Vincent, sé que me he portado un poco fría y distante últimamente… Pero ya estoy mejor… Me volví un poco egoísta, y no pensé en ti… Pues tu también has perdido un ser querido… por lo menos sé que Lady esta bien, en cambio el Señor Gustav ha fallecido… y yo ni siquiera me he preocupado por lo que debes estar sintiendo…-

Bari la miro con atención y éste le contesta serio – No hay problema. No necesitas disculparte, he visto como haz estado y eso me preocupa. Lo de Gustav me hace sentir afligido pero es algo que puedo enfrentar. No te preocupes por mí – Extendió su brazo intentando tocarla, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo – Mejor preocúpate por ti…-

Xiriv se percato y dijo – Aah… sí…- Le toma de la mano derecha sutilmente mientras le ve a los ojos diciéndole - Después de todo ahora estamos juntos… Gracias.-

El mamodo se ruborizó y dijo – Te prepararé algo de comer – Dio unos pasos y Xiriv dijo sorprendida:

-¿Sabes cocinar?-

Bari se detuvo en seco molesto -Al menos lo intento.- Volteo a verla y miro que ella estaba sonriendo como acostumbraba verla, se dio cuenta que la chica ya estaba mejor, como antes…

-Deja te ayudo.- Camino hacía las escaleras y Bari le siguió.

…Continuará…

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **

Termine un capítulo más… me costó trabajo pero lo logre, igual queda en continuará… ¡Buajaja! Y espero haya sido de su agrado. Por cierto en lo del título pues viene siendo pensamiento de ambos xD jejeje! ¡En fin! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Saludos y bendiciones!


	11. Capitulo 8: Ahora te - le pertenezco 2da

**Capítulo 8**

**Ahora te/le pertenezco – Segunda Parte**

**Notas del Autor**: Bueno continuamos con el capítulo que sigue, espero y les guste nwn dedicado aún a mi buen **Ray Wolf Aran**, porque le encanta éste par como pareja xD Así que seguiremos viendo qué cosas les ocurren en éste capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Ha pasado un día por lo menos, y cada vez se acerca el día en que la madre de Xiriv regresará a casa, por lo pronto éste par sigue llevando una relación un tanto normal pero las situaciones muchas veces se voltean o se confunden.

* * *

**En la mañana:**

Xiriv esta lavándose los dientes, y a un costado suyo esta Bari cepillándose los cuernos, la chica volteo a verle e hizo un comentario:

-Ahm… - Expresó

Bari le vio de reojo - ¿Qué? – con su típico tono de voz

-Nada… Es solo que… Es la primera vez que veo haciéndote eso.-

-¿Ah? Oh, cierto los estoy afilando.-

-¡Uhm! Lo sé. – Le sonrió tiernamente que Bari se sonrojo y avergonzó a la vez. – Oye… - Le miro de una manera diferente – ¿Me dejas tocarlos? –

Bari se ruborizo aun más y dijo nervioso – Ah… Este, s-sí. Solo deja término con esto.- La chica Aldrich le miro

-¡Deja de verme!-

-Ay, perdón… – Se lavo las manos y salió del baño, no sin antes voltear en dirección a Bari lanzándole una mirada un tanto seductora diciendo – Te espero en la habitación…Vincent –

El mamodo se estremeció que hasta se le cayo el cepillo y volteo de inmediato a Xiriv gritándole – ¡No me fastidies! –

Xiriv corrió riendo – ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Es divertido ver cómo reaccionas! –

Bari salió del baño siguiéndola hasta las escaleras y grito molesto – ¡Para mi no es nada gracioso! ¡Ven aquí! –Xiriv seguía riendo y tropezó con lo que estaba tirado en el piso. La alcanzo hasta llegar a su cuarto.

-¡Aahg! – Expresó Xiriv, tirada en el suelo, y se dio la vuelta para levantarse pero en eso Bari tropezó con ella en la entrada y le cayó encima. El mamodo se detuvo apoyándose en sus manos ambos se miran a los ojos sonrojándose a la vez, pero más aun Bari, en cambio Xiriv tiene unos pensamientos, mueve la cabeza a un costado pensando en algo que le dijo Sherry cuando estaban en el mundo intermedio:

**_Flashback_**

_"-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que sientes hacia él? ¿Eh? Ya te haz puesto a pensar en lo que él siente hacia a ti, pero ¿y tu? –_

_-Este… - Se pone a meditar en las preguntas que le lanzó Sherry - Lo que yo siento hacía a Brago… No es igual… No como con Dufort… mucho menos con lo de Vincent… Es… es algo…-_

_-No es necesario que contestes, solo ponte a pensar."_

**_Fin del Flashback_**

_-Realmente… ¿Le gusto? No. Esa no es la pregunta… Sino que… ¿él me gusta? …Definitivamente no es lo mismo…- _Bari le interrumpe los pensamientos tomándola de la barbilla, la gira para verle a los ojos, él se acercó poco a poco a su rostro. Xiriv se dio cuenta, y lo trato de detener diciendo nerviosa -¿Q-qué haces…?-

Bari responde mientras le mira fijamente - ¿No es obvio? – Le sonrió a la chica mientras se acerca a sus labios diciendo – Solo… obséquiame esto… Es lo único que deseo…-

Xiriv se sonrojo y no evito el sentirse diferente ante el mamodo que la sedujo, hasta que se dieron un beso, el cual pareció durar un buen momento. Cuando se separaron Xiriv pensó en lo que sintió por aquel beso se dijo así misma:

-Definitivamente me atrae…- Mostrándose un poco de ruborizada. Bari se puso de pie en seguida, y luego ayudo a Xiriv a levantarse, ella le veía y luego él se sintió avergonzado tomo distancia entre ella diciendo:

-No… No me mires…así-

¿Eh? – Expresó Xiriv confundida

Mientras Bari salió de la habitación para irse a la suya, Xiriv le siguió de igual forma y él le azoto la puerta en la cara, la chica se quedo perpleja y dijo – Vincent… No te avergüences… Este… No hiciste nada malo…-

Bari le grito del otro lado de la puerta - ¡Déjame! –

-Ah… No es necesario que grites… Te oigo perfectamente.- Dijo Xiriv en un tono suave y tranquilo.

- Ah… ¡Perdón…! ¡Es que…! Es que… nunca… había besado a una chica…-

-Oh… Creo que ya entiendo… - Sonrió Xiriv, y en su pensar se dijo - _Así que me obsequiaste tu primer beso…_- Volvió a sonreír, mostrando un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, luego opto por tomar la perilla de la puerta y la giro lentamente, abrió despacio y miro al mamodo sentado en el piso viendo hacia ella, pareciendo molesto, hasta cierto punto frustrado.

Xiriv sonreía se llevo ambas manos echas puño a sus caderas diciéndole – Ay Vincent… ¿Qué haré contigo? –

El mamodo sonrió un poco y dijo – Ven… Siéntate…- Xiriv se acercó y tomo asiento justo frente a él, el mamodo aun se sentía un poco incómodo y dijo:

-Yo… Ah… ¿Sabes? siempre pensé que mi deseo de ser el rey mamodo, era lo mejor… lo primordial, pero me equivoque tremendamente… Desde que te conocí esas ideas cambiaron, y finalmente comprendí. Ahora con el simple hecho de estar a tu lado me siento… bien y… ése titulo no me interesa mas ahora, solo quiero permanecer así lo mas que se pueda.- Dijo Bari mientras sigue sentado frente a Xiriv.

-Vincent… Ah…- Bari se acercó pegando su frente con la de ella muy delicadamente diciendo:

-Solo quédate así… un poco más…- Llevo su mano derecha acariciándole del rostro, mientras que al mismo tiempo se veían a los ojos.

Xiriv se conmovió, pensó por un momento, y opto por tomar el rostro del mamodo con ambas manos, y le obsequio un beso, en la mejilla. Esto tomo a Bari por sorpresa, cuando Xiriv termino le miro sonriente diciendo – No sé exactamente lo que debo decir… - Agacho la mirada – Ah…- En su mente dudo - _¿Debería decirlo? ¿…Debería? …No estoy segura de lo que siento ahora… - _Mientras que por fuera se le nota que pelea consigo misma por se dio cuenta y de cierta manera se afligió al ver que a la chica se le dificultaba decir las palabras. El mamodo soltó un suspiro y dijo cortándole sus pensamientos:

-Está bien, no te preocupes… - Se puso de pie, la chica se le quedo viendo sorprendida.

-¿Eh? - Expresó Xiriv - ¡Espera! Le tomo de la mano diciendo – Es que… - Ambos se vieron, pero las palabras de Xiriv no salían… -Es que… Tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza…Hmm…- Le soltó y se llevo las manos a su boca como si se callara ella misma y agacho su mirada.

-Déjalo así…- Dijo Bari, en un tono desanimado.

La chica Aldrich quedo inconforme, pero retuvo las palabras, y se sintió frustrada por no ser lo suficientemente sincera con ella, igual la incertidumbre se apodera de ella cada vez que trata de imaginarse algo más allá que solo compañeros…

* * *

**Un par de días después:**

La relación de Bari como de Xiriv va mejorando, y se van conociendo como son en realidad, poco a poco, la chica Aldrich intenta hacerle algo a Bari que vio en internet…

**En la cocina de la casa Aldrich:**

-¿Quieres comer de lo que hizo mi mamá?- Pregunta Xiriv con cierta intención, esperando haber qué le responde el mamodo azul.

-Ah… pues sí, sí quiero. ¿Qué cosa?-

Xiriv le ve sonriente y lanzándole una mirada un poco insinuante -¿Seguro que lo quieres?-

-¿Ah? – Camina a la mesa y toma asiento diciendo – Ya te respondí.-

Xiriv se acerca a él viéndole de la misma forma le sonrió, y se sentó en la mesa diciendo:

-Ya esta servido.-

Bari se puso rojo al instante que escucho esas palabras, su imaginación se soltó poniendo una sonrisita en esos labios, y más cuando la chica Aldrich se acostó en la mesa tomando una postura un tanto tierna y provocativa a la vez, pues subió la falda hasta los muslos, mostrando las medias oscuras con encaje que suele usar debajo, un secreto revelado para el mamodo. Bari se sintió demasiado atraído por el banquete, e intento dominar sus deseos, logro negarse diciendo:

-Aah… ah… N-no hablas en serio.-

-¿Tu qué crees? – Le miro muy sonriente la chica sin perder la sensualidad en la mirada.

Bari, agachando la vista tratando de responderle -Ah… No… No podría…-

De repente Xiriv lo interrumpe riendo -¡Ha, ha, ha, ha! Pues claro, eres un caballero después de todo. – Se puso de pie diciendo - Solo bromeaba. Deja te sirvo de comer – Se dirige al refrigerador y lo abre buscando algo, Bari soltó un suspiro aliviado.

Xiriv le dice – Por cierto… - Volteó en dirección al mamodo con algo en sus manos – ¡Toma! – Le lanza una bolsita de hielo.-

Bari perplejo dice - ¿Y esto, para qué…? –

Xiriv dice bajando la mirada poco a poco – Ahm… Parece que a alguien le gusto la bromita de hace un rato…- Se avergonzó y se ruborizo a la vez.

Bari se avergonzó y grito – ¡Aaaaah! ¡Déjame! – Se acercó hasta ella diciendo -¡Soy un hombre qué esperabas! Cómo no iba a reaccionar al… verte… así…- Recordó cuando se acostó en la mesa y la mirada que tenía – ¡Aaaah…! - se sonrojo nuevamente.

Xiriv le interrumpe con una ligera sonrisa -Vincent… ¿Todavía sigues pensando en eso? –

-¡Tch! ¡Déjame! – Le dio la espalda a la chica y salió de la cocina diciendo – Voy a darme una ducha rápida.-

-Ah… Bien, mientras te preparó la comida. No esperaba que reaccionara así… ¡Je, je, je!-

Mientras Bari se quitaba la ropa que usa para estar en la casa, y dejarlas en el cesto de ropa sucia, entro enseguida a la regadera y abrió la llave de agua caliente, espero un momento mientras seguía acomodándola para que estuviera solo tibia, el vapor inundo el baño, cerro sus ojos para saborear el momento. De repente se le vino nuevamente la escena que hace rato Xiriv le presentó, éste se sonrojo y de nueva cuenta se excitó, pues aunque fue solo momentáneo, guardo cada detalle de la chica Aldrich en ése instante, sin tener la intención de hacerlo, llevo su mano derecha hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a tocarse, satisfaciendo su fantasía.

Mientras en la cocina, Xiriv esta apunto de terminar con la comida, llama a Bari:

-¡Vincent! ¡Ya está listo…! - Sale de la cocina y se dirige al baño diciendo - ¿¡Vincent!? ¿No me oyes o qué? Hmm… – Se detuvo en la puerta y solo oía el agua correr hasta que de pronto escucho unos sonidos un poco inquietantes. – ¿Ah? Pero qué…- Dice extrañada la chica -¿Vincent? – Sigue hablando Xiriv, mientras Bari está apunto de terminar, Xiriv toma la perilla de la puerta y nota que esta abierta, escucha un grito por parte del mamodo que no pudo evitar ahogar. Xiriv se espanta de cierta manera y entra sin pensarlo - ¡Vincent! –

Bari, voltea poco a poco a verla ya que entró un poco alarmada, Xiriv le miro un par de segundos, y bajo la mirada dándose cuenta en seguida de todo. Puso una cara de espanto y se sonrojo a más no poder, Bari se volteo dando la espalda, gritando:

-¡¿Q-qué haces…?! Aun…–

Xiriv se acercó repentinamente a él, dándole una bofetada fuertísima que tiro a Bari al piso, se veía muy apena y grito molesta -¡¿Por qué rayos no le pones seguro a la puerta?! ¡Maldición! – El agua seguía corriendo por el piso del baño, Bari se quedo perplejo, y Xiriv se dio la vuelta pero antes de salir cae de espaldas por el suelo mojado que estaba, Bari se pone de pie, tomando la toalla que esta a un lado de la regadera, y va hacia la chica, la cual apenas y se esta incorporando.

-Hey… ¿Estás bien? – Dice Bari acercándose a ella, la toma del antebrazo y se nota que esta avergonzada que ni lo voltea a ver.

-Sí, estoy bien… ¡Ah! – Se resbala nuevamente, e hizo que Bari perdiera el equilibrio cayendo a la pared húmeda del baño, Xiriv cayo encima de él, quedando sentada muy cerca en la parte del mamodo, también quedo ligeramente abierta de piernas, la falda se lo permitía, quedo recargada en el pecho de Bari, y escuchó a la perfección que los latidos del corazón eran más rápidos, hizo un movimiento con sus piernas y noto que Bari respiro más agitado, y en seguida sintió ella, algo moverse abajo.

-Eeeck…- Expresó Xiriv sonrojada nuevamente, pues ya tenía idea de lo que estaba provocándole al mamodo, el cual intento quedarse quieto y no pensar en nada, Xiriv lo noto al verle, pero incluso el más mínimo roce le provocaba.

-Aaahh… Eh… este… I-intentaré le-levantarme…- Pero incluso si se movía ella sentía esa parte cada vez mas dura, y se le dificultaba ponerse de pie debido al agua, sus manos se resbalaban de la pared con la que inútilmente intentaba apoyarse, además de que estaba temblorosa pues trato de no estimular más de lo debido al mamodo. Por un intento de levantarse se cayó nuevamente aplastándole, Bari lloraba por dentro y solo se quejaba por fuera:

-Pe-perdón… es que… n-no puedo…- se ruborizo.

-Más… n-no puedo yo… - Dijo Bari de repente, Xiriv volteó atónita a verle, y él la tomo con una mano de las muñecas y la alzó un poco sin despegarla mucho del piso, la miro a los ojos y la tomo de la cabeza con su mano libre y le beso presionando muy fuerte, Xiriv se sorprendió más y aun que no quisiera admitirlo ya estaba excitada desde hace un rato su mismo cuerpo la delataba. Bari la soltó para que se rompiera el beso y cayera despacio encima de él, de nuevo. Xiriv respiro muy agitada sintiendo aquello bajo la toalla húmeda, y caliente, dijo:

-¿P-por qué lo hiciste? –

-Ya no me puedo aguantar…- Dijo Bari, tratando de contenerse.

-¿Eh? – Expresó la chica con sorpresa.

Bari le tomo de las piernas y le levanto la falda sin que se le viera la ropa interior solo hasta esas medias oscuras, con encaje y colocó sus manos en ellas, Xiriv se avergonzó pero no lo detuvo, él de nuevo la beso y le tomo de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. Xiriv respondió rodeándolo con sus brazos alrededor del cuello, después separó sus labios diciendo apenada:

-Basta… N-no, no puedo hacer esto…-

Bari le miro sensualmente y Xiriv evitaba esa mirada – Ya… no me veas así… No sé si yo también soportaré… Nunca he estado en una situación así…-

-Entonces…- Se le acerco a su oído y le susurro delicadamente - ¿Quieres que siga…?-

-Ah…- Expresó, Xiriv, respiro más rápido, y no lo pensó mucho, tomo de los hombros al mamodo, el cual bajo sus manos al trasero de la chica, mientras ella le beso, y él le respondió un poco brusco, incluso comenzó a mover su cadera con la intención de que la chica sintiera lo que él.

- Hmmn… Ghaa… Aaahg….- Expresó Xiriv separándose de los labios del mamodo, Bari la miro y se le hizo tan linda y sexy en ése momento, se excito más al oírla quejarse, pero igual le pregunto:

-¿Te lastimo? –

-Aah… Este…- Sin verle a los ojos – Hmm… -

Bari al no tener respuesta, le tomo de la barbilla y la beso, Xiriv soltó unos quejidos pequeños y se separó de él diciendo – Detente… no… no mas… Basta… - Se tapo la cara con ambas manos diciendo - Déjame levantarme…-

Bari le miro un tanto sorprendido y luego puso una cara seria como de costumbre, el sonrojo desapareció, y sin decir nada, obedeció a la chica, la cargo como si nada y la coloco a un lado de él, pero se puso de pie de inmediato saliendo el mamodo primero del baño. Xiriv se quedo sentada mientras el agua de la regadera aun corría, y el ligero vapor se dispersaba por la puerta abierta, se puso a meditar acerca de lo ocurrido.

-¿Y todo esto por una simple broma…? Aahh… - Llevo su mano izquierda a su cienes y se dijo – No puedo creerlo… Y… ¿si no lo hubiera detenido? – Pensó en voz alta – ¡Ah! ¡No! No lo imagines… Aah…- Se escucha de fondo la regadera, Xiriv la miro fijamente y cerró la llave con su poder.

Después de un rato salió del cuarto de baño, una vez que termino de ordenarlo un poco, se topo con Bari en las escaleras, ella se secaba el cabello con una toalla, cruzaron miradas pero ninguno dijo nada, y Xiriv subió a su alcoba, Bari fue a la cocina, había notado algo diferente en ella, su cabello estaba ondulado en vez de liso como la chica lo usa. Dejo de pensar y opto por servir lo que había de comida.

Pasaron unas horas, y Xirv bajo, mientras Bari estaba viendo la televisión en su cuarto. La chica Aldrich salió al patio de atrás para regar las flores que tiene plantadas alrededor de la barda de ladrillos.

Bari le miro desde su ventana y siguió pensando en lo de hace un rato, no evito el sentirse de esa manera, incluso teme que la chica no le hable más. Xiriv tomo unas margaritas blancas, para luego colocarlas en la sala. Para cuando entró, Bari se le atravesó y dijo un poco nervioso:

-P-perdón…-

Xiriv le miro avergonzada y dijo – Está bien… después de todo… yo también tengo la culpa… - Camino pasando a Bari y luego dijo – Finjamos que no sucedió…-

Bari se dio la media vuelta sorprendido - ¿Estás segura…?-

Xiriv camino hasta llegar a la sala y acomodar las flores en la mesa de centro y dijo:

-Pues… sí…-

-Es que lo que paso… yo… me siento un poco arrepentido y mas si tu… tienes novio… -

Xiriv abrió mas sus ojos y le miro diciendo – De eso no te preocupes… Ya terminamos…-

Bari mostro un rostro perplejo pues no lo sabía y luego Xiriv sonrió diciendo:

-¿Y cómo que solo te sientes un poco arrepentido eh?-

-Ah… Es que…- Se puso rojo y agacho la mirada.

Xiriv se acercó hasta llegar a él diciendo -Bien, ya entendí… Después de todo eres un hombre, entiendo.- Sonrió – Déjemoslo así.

Bari un poco descontento asintió con la cabeza – Bien, como tú quieras.-

-¡Gracias! Bueno, ayúdame, quiero hornear un pastel.-

-¿Me necesitas? – Dijo en su típico tono.

-Sí, anda - Le tomo de la mano jalándolo a la cocina. – Necesito que lo pruebes cuando lo termine. –

-Pero…-

-Nada de "peros"… ¡Ja, ja, ja!

…Continuará…

**Notas del Autor:**

Bien un capítulo mas terminado. ¡Oooohh! Sí, yo sé que me salió raro, pero bueno. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, gracias por seguir leyendo éste Fic ¡Saludos y Bendiciones!


	12. Capitulo 9: Secreto de Familia

**Capitulo 9**

**_Secreto de Familia_**

* * *

**_Notas del Autor: _**Iniciando nuevo Capítulo ¡oooh! Gracias por seguir leyendo x) Intentaré terminarlo lo más pronto posible xD ¡En fin! Sigan disfrutando… ¡Continuamos!

* * *

La semana paso muy deprisa, la madre de Xiriv esta de regreso, pero se le nota un poco perturbada, esta en su auto conduciendo para llegar a su hogar, mientras que en el camino se le vino una escena que tuvo con unos conocidos de su hija, se vio preocupada:

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_-Ninguna foto, ningún nombre, ningún recuerdo… Nada. Me asegure de que no existiese en nuestras vidas, y sé que ella no lo recuerda del todo. Pero me pregunta por él… Y no puedo decirle lo que es en verdad. Ella es mi hija… y no es rara, ella solo es diferente… Su padre…-_

**_Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

La madre de Xiriv se estaciona como de costumbre, finalmente ha llega a su casa y lo primero que ve es al mamodo azul que le abre la puerta. La señora se queda perpleja por unos segundos y echa un grito:

-¡Aaaah! –

Xiriv baja de las escaleras gritando - ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Ah, mamá! ¡Llegaste!–

-Él… Él…. ¿Qué haces él aquí?- Apuntando con su dedo índice.

Bari se pone algo avergonzando y Xiriv tranquiliza a su madre diciendo:

-Ah… pues…- Intenta pensar en algo - Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte. – La toma del brazo y la guía hasta el sofá de la sala, mira a Bari diciéndole – Puedes dejarnos solas… Por favor.-

Bari asienta con la cabeza y se dirige a la habitación de la chica. Ambas mujeres toman asiento una cerca de la otra, Xiriv se toma un respiro para explicarle la situación, mira a su madre la cual esta confundida y espera a que le quite la duda.

-Madre… Lo que te diré… Ehmm… (Dudando) Puede que no te convenza mucho… Pero es la verdad…-

-¿Qué te paso algo? ¡Uhm! Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Lady? -Mira hacia las escaleras - No ha bajado a recibirme… ¿Fue a jugar o qué?-

Xiriv se alteró un poco e iba a llorar, la madre se puso perpleja al notarlo y dijo – ¿Hija? ¿Qué te ocurre? – La toma del hombro, preocupada.

Xiriv intenta cortar sus ganas de llorar y dice – Ma-madre… Cuando me fui de viaje, con Kiyo y Megumi… Fue porque el Señor Gustav estaba enfermo… y… y… él falleció ese día…- la chica soltó unas lágrimas, pero trato de aguantarse, la Señora abrazo a Xiriv y se asusto de verla así, ella dijo:

-Aaahh… Como lo siento… No tenía idea, y mucho menos de cómo te sentías… -

-Madre… - se separo de ella diciendo – Perdí a Lady en una batalla de mamodos… Ella ya no va a regresar…- Detuvo sus lágrimas.

La señora no entendió para nada lo que acaba de decir su hija, - ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Eso es lo que espero entiendas… Cada 1000 años, 100 niños mamodo son traídos al mundo humano, ellos son de otra clase de dimensión, y cada uno tiene un libro consigo, en el cual están sellados sus poderes, los cuales usamos para pelear con otros. Toda esa pelea es para ser el nuevo Rey de su mundo.- Dijo Xiriv.

-Ah… - La Señora confundida dibujo una sonrisa diciendo – Tienes mucha imaginación. Deja de bromear - Se puso de pie, dio unos pasos a las escaleras -¿Dónde esta Lady? –

Xiriv se puso de pie y grito - ¡Que ella ya no va a volver! ¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Trata de entenderme!- Salieron las lágrimas de nuevo - ¡He estado sola llorando en mi cuarto tratando de convencerme que no fue mi culpa! ¡Pero fui débil! ¡Débil y estúpida! ¡Por mi… él… él, la alejo de mí! –

Bari escucho que la plática no iba muy bien, bajo a verlas y noto la tensión en el asunto, se preocupo más por Xiriv al verla desmoronándose de nuevo.

-¡Debí protegerla!- Apretó sus ojos y puños, mientras siguió diciendo- ¡Es mas… debí haber muerto ese día! – Abrió sus ojos como platos, los cuales estaban rojos - ¡Sí! ¡DEBERÍA ESTAR MUERTA! ¡Muerta, muerta! ¡MUERTAAA!– Sus ojos brillaron, y emitió unas ondas mentales, empujo a su madre sin querer y los muebles que estaban cerca.

Bari deprisa, se acercó a la madre de Xiriv, para que no cayera, la señora se asusto al ver de ese modo a su hija. De inmediato Bari se aproximó a la chica diciendo:

-¡Hey, cálmate! –

Xiriv se estaba desesperando – ¡Ghaaaa! – Llevo sus manos a su cabeza como si le doliera - Bari opto por abrazarla, que sintiera que no esta sola.

Xiriv decía entre el pecho del mamodo – Lady… Lady… Debí haber muerto… Eso era lo mejor… ¿Verdad? –

Bari quedo perplejo ante lo que decía la chica y dijo - ¿Qué estas diciendo? Así no te hubiera conocido… No estuviera aquí parado junto a ti. – La abrazo más fuerte sin hacerle daño – No digas esas cosas… Así tampoco podría decirte lo mucho que me haces feliz…-

Xiriv se tranquilizo y siguió derramando lágrimas, vio a Bari y dijo – Vincent… tu… ¿De verdad…?-

La madre de Xiriv interrumpió – No sabía lo mal que te encontrabas… No te había vuelto a ver de esta manera, desde esa vez que eras muy pequeña…- Bari soltó a Xiriv y esta se acercó a su madre –Tengo que confesarte algo… (Le lanzo una mirada inquietante al mamodo) Ven conmigo.-

Xiriv se limpio sus mejillas y dijo volteando a ver a Bari – Perdón… Ahora regreso…-

Bari se quedo parado en medio de la sala y vio alejarse a la chica Aldrich, la cual se dirigió a la habitación de su madre.

La señora abrió una caja fuerte que tenía en secreto, Xiriv se sorprendio y puso una cara de dua, y dentro había un maletín con contraseña.

-Esto, es la respuesta a muchas de tus preguntas… acerca de tu padre…- Abrió el maletín y solo había unos papeles viejos y unas fotografías. La señora las tomo buscando una; cuando la encontró se la mostro a su hija – Esté, es tu padre…- Xiriv lo tomo y se quedo sorprendida dijo:

-¿Él? Ah… Se ven muy jóvenes los dos… Ah… ¿Por qué me lo muestras ahora?-

-Hmm… Hace unos días, cuando te fuiste a Rusia, vino tu amiga Sherry, la francesa, y se otro amigo tuyo que parece gotico; tuvimos una charla… Lamento el habérselo dicho a ellos antes que a ti, pero esa chica es muy persuasiva. –

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Su padre…Es una especie de demonio, lo vi más de una vez y por cosa extraña nos envolvimos en una relación y nunca nos casamos, pero la tuve a ella. Él ya no regreso, y no sabe siquiera que ella existe… ¡Oh! Xiriv… Mi pequeña… -_

_-Es por eso que me siento atraído aun más. Es por eso… - Dice Brago un poco sorprendido._

_-Ella… -Dice atónita, la chica Belmont - …es tanto humana… como mamodo… No puedo creerlo.- _

**_Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

¿Y…?- dice confundida

-Tu padre no era humano, era otra especie de… criatura o algo así…-

-¿Eh? Me estas diciendo… que…-

-Sí… lo más probable es que él haya sido un _mamodo_… Y ha como veo, ése chico que esta allá abajo, esta enamorado de ti… ¿él también es…?-

-Ah… (Sonrojada) Eso… -

-No ha pasado nada entre ustedes ¿o sí? –

Xiriv recordó algunos acontecimientos anteriores e intento ocultárselos a su madre para que no sospechara, solo dijo – Ah… Madre… cómo crees…-

-No quiero que te equivoques Xiriv. Tu padre se fue y ya no supe nada de él, solo desapareció. Fue un bonito romance y me hizo feliz en su momento.-

-Entonces… soy un mamodo… y una humana… ¿Qué rayos? Soy un fenómeno después de todo.-

-Xiriv, sigues siendo humana y eres especial. Eso no cambia nada – Replicó la señora.

-No madre, no me malinterpretes. Es solo que ahora entiendo muchas cosas… tanto mis poderes como aquellos que he atraído… (Sonrió) Ahora lo entiendo… (Miro a su madre) Me alegra que me lo hayas dicho, pero me lo debiste decir antes.-

-Eras muy pequeña… Mejor ahora que nunca.-

-Sí… De hecho…-

Bari escucho la plática y se dijo – Es por eso que… ella me atrae tanto…Tanto que a veces ya no me puedo controlar, solo quiero estar con ella. Pero entonces lo que siento, ¿no es real? No, con el simple hecho de estar frente a ella es razón suficiente para ponerme así… No solo me atrae… No solo me gusta… Es algo más fuerte…-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Francia:**

¿Pero… cómo es que pudo pasar al mundo humano? Esto se hace cada 1000 años… ¿no?- Dijo Sherry viendo a Brago frente a ella.

-El mundo intermedio… - Responde

-¿Eh?-

-Es mas que obvio que ése mamodo haya salido de ahí… Si quieres saber cómo, no lo sé… Pero es lo mejor que se me ocurre.- Dijo el mamodo oscuro.

-Tal vez… Es lo más lógico…-

- ¡Hmp! – Sonrió Brago de manera satisfecha - Ella… sería una estupenda esposa… y reina…- Se dio la media vuelta, Sherry se sorprendió con el comentario que hizo Brago.

-Ah… Acaso piensas…-

-No pierdo nada con intentarlo… ¿o sí? –

-Veo que no solo te convertiré en Rey, sino que también te conseguiré una novia… Ah…- Soltó un suspiro - ¿Desde cuando me convertí en casamentera? -

-Oye, no te quejes…-

-Sí, sí… Haré las reservaciones. Por cierto, eso de hacerla tu esposa… ¿Es posible?-

Brago con las manos metidas en los bolsillos voltea a ver a Sherry mientras se acerca a él – Pues… en el mundo mamodo, los humanos no tienen permitido estar en él, pero… ella hmm… Ella es un híbrido. No sé, sería interesante ver cómo reaccionarían todos allá.- Sonrió.

…Continurá…

* * *

**Notas del Autor**: Sí, ya sé todo un dilema xD ¡hahaha! Igual espero que haya sido de su agrado. xD Nos vemos en la próxima x)


	13. Capitulo 10: Decisiones

**Capitulo 10**

**Decisiones**

Después de que Xiriv supo la verdad acerca de su herencia, se sintió un poco mejor, incluso se puso a pensar en ella y en Bari, el cual a pesar de estar siempre a su lado, no le ha confesado sus sentimientos debidamente, aun que no todas las señales hayan sido sutilmente, pero Xiriv sigue tratando de disipar sus dudas.

Han pasado un par de días, la madre de Xiriv recibió de buena gana al mamodo azul, pero igual no le da mucha confianza que se queden solos en la casa, y también va muy bien un poco de ayuda masculina en la casa.

-¡Bari! ¿Puedes venir un momento? – Grita la Señora Aldrich desde la cocina.

-Dígame… -

-Alcánzame ése sartén que esta ahí arriba. Por favor.-

-Ah… Sí.- Se pone frente al mueble y en un dos por tres le da el sartén en las manos a la Señora Aldrich.

-Gracias, eres muy amable. – Se da la media vuelta y enciende la estufa. –

Bari le mira y pregunta - ¿Sabe a qué hora regresará Xiriv? –

-Fue a la Biblioteca, ¿no? – Mira al reloj de la cocina y dice – Hmm… no debe tardar… ¿Por qué no la acompañaste?-

-Es que… me aburro más ahí que en la casa…-

-¡Hmm! – Se acercó a él y le dio un cocote en la cabeza - Pues entonces no te quejes, y espérala. Igual me sirves más aquí… Dame la carne del refrigerado, por favor.-

-Aahg… sí…- Dijo dirigiéndose al refrigerado y sobándose la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Mientras tanto:**

Xiriv termina de leer un libro, que le encargaron en la escuela, y lo deja en su lugar, camino por los pasillos del edificio, y tuvo un presentimiento muy conocido, cuando salió por las puertas de la Biblioteca, justo frente al lugar hay un gran jardín, y unos arboles, camino un momento y el presentimiento se hizo mas fuerte, volteó a un árbol y vio a un chico leyendo bajo ése árbol, un recuerdo nostálgico se le vino a la mente, era cuando veía a Dufort bajo un árbol todos los días que iba a la Biblioteca en Londres y la primera vez que se hablaron:

**_Flashback_**

* * *

_-¡Aaah! ¡Ya es tarde! – Mira el reloj en su muñeca – Debo regresar…-_

**_*_**_TUMP__*** **__Choco contra una persona, Xiriv traía su antiguo uniforme de la escuela, el chico la tomo de la mano y la enderezó antes de que cayera al piso. _

_-… ¿Estás bien? – Escuchó la chica –_

_-Ah… - Alzó su mirada y vio que era el chico de la Biblioteca.- Este… S-sí… - Se sonrojo tanto que Dufort lo noto y solo expresó. _

_-Hmm…Bien- Se alejó de la chica._

_-Es él, es el mismo chico… Ah… es tan guapo de cerca. No esperaba encontrármelo.- Dijo Xiriv en su mente. – Ah… ¡Gracias! –_

_Dufort solo volteó a verla como de costumbre y pareció poner una ligera sonrisa que solo la chica podía ver claramente – De nada… - Dijo Dufort, y se retiro sin más._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

-Sé que no puede ser… Es demasiado pedir…- Negó con la cabeza, se aferro de su bolso, como si se lo estuviera acomodando, y siguió caminando para irse a su casa. Pero alguien la estaba vigilando desde lo lejos. –Así fue como lo conocí… y desde ése entonces… leí a su lado y luego… salíamos de vez en cuando…- Soltó una lágrima sin darse cuenta, para cuando ya estaba parada frente a su casa, sintió una presencia conocida detrás de ella. Volteó de inmediato y eran ellos. Xiriv frunció un poco el ceño.

Bari, sintió un mamodo cerca, se puso de pie, dejando lo que hacía y salió de inmediato de la casa; vio a Xiriv de espaldas, se acercó y vio a los sujetos.

El mamodo oscuro había regresado junto con su compañera Sherry. Bari se coloco frente a la chica Aldrich preguntando - ¿Qué se les ofrece? –

Brago se veía diferente y altanero contesto – Hazte a un lado, vengo por ella.-

-¡¿Ah?! – Expresó Bari molesto - ¡¿Quién te crees o qué?! –

-¡Sherry! –

-¡Sí! – Saco su libro negro el cual brillo preparándose para decir un conjuro, Brago extendió su mano a él diciendo – No volveré a repetirlo… ¡Hazte a un lado! - _Soy capaz de todo por ella-_

Xiriv se sorprendió al ver a Brago actuar más impulsivo, y cruzo miradas con Sherry, tenía los mismos ojos por querer satisfacer el deseo de Brago.

-Vincent…-

-Ah, ¡sí! –

Xiriv junto sus manos y apareció el libro del mamodo azul, Brago y Sherry se sorprendieron al verlo, y más cuando lo abrió y tomo el brillo para realizar un hechizo.

-Ah… ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Dijo un poco atónita Sherry

Brago responde serio -Debe ser por lo mismo… Además, el dueño original debió haber fallecido y tanto el libro como el mamodo la escogieron.-

Bari se prepara, y Brago igual, por unos minutos ninguno hace ningún movimiento. Entonces de repente:

Brago se molesta y grita – ¡Si tu no vienes, entonces lo hare yo! ¡Sherry! –

Sherry reaccionó – **_Reisu – _**Apuntando al mamodo.

Xiriv ni se inmuto, y mucho menos Bari que golpeo con su puño el conjuro del mamodo.

-Vincent… Vayamos al parque, ahí tendremos mas espacio. Me preocupa mi madre…- Volteo a un costado y sabe que su madre esta viendo a través de la ventana. – Rápido…-

-¡Sí! – Salta hacía atrás y toma a Xiriv corriendo. Brago se enfurece y corre persiguiéndoles, Sherry va tras él:

-¿Están huyendo? –

-Para nada, no les veo esas intenciones.-

Una vez que han llegado al parque, esta solo porque esta atardeciendo, se vuelven a preparar ambas parejas.

-Xiriv, te protegeré. No dejaré que él se acerque a ti…-

La chica se sorprendió ante las palabras del mamodo y dijo – Vincent… Ah… Gracias, confío en ti. – Brillo de nuevo el libro y recito - ¡**_Zonisu!- _**Gritó ella.

-**_Reisu- _**Chocaron ambos ataques que se disiparon.

Brago molesto dice – No te contengas Sherry, dame más fuerza.-

-Ah… Brago… ¡Uhm! Como gustes… ¡**_Gigano Reisu!_** – Brago hizo una bola de gravedad similar al Reisu, pero más grande y fuerte.

-Ah… Eso… es enorme…- Dijo Xiriv sorprendida.

-¡No te preocupes, di un conjuro! –

-¡Sí! ¡**_Zorushield!_** –

Bari coloco sus manos al frente y apareció el escudo -¡Ghaaaa!- Batallo un poco en detener el ataque.

-¡Vincent! – Grita Xiriv preocupada

-¡Dije que no te preocupes! ¡Kyaaaa! – El escudo se desvaneció, y Brago le miro con esos ojos blancos molesto y grito:

-¡Sherry dame algo más fuerte!-

-¡Bien! **_¡Aion Gurabirei! –_** Brago extendió su brazo y empezó a emitir la gravedad, hasta llegar a Xiriv y Bari. La chica Aldrich se sorprendió poco, pues ya había visto usarlo una vez cuando lo conoció. Bari reaccionó al instante volteando hacia Xiriv, la cargo de la cintura y se echo al hombro, la chica se sorprendió mostrando un rubor en sus mejillas. Mientras Bari corría con ella, dijo la chica Aldrich impresionada.

-¡Aaaah! ¡¿Acaso quiere matarnos?! –

-Es mejor no averiguarlo… ¿Se ha vuelto loco?-

-¡Aaaaaaaaaahhh! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a llevársela así?! – Corta el ataque al perder la cordura que tenía. – ¡Ghaaaaa! – Corre hacía el par, que se ha detenido en el momento en que Brago deshizo el ataque.

Brago se lanza a pelear contra Bari cuerpo a cuerpo, éste dejo a un lado a la chica Aldrich, la cual esta sorprendida al ver la determinación en los ojos del mamodo oscuro, pero mira también a Bari.

-¡Vincent! ¡Brago! –

-¡No dejaré que me la quites! – Grita Brago mientras le lanza puños a Bari, el cual los esquiva sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír. – Le pesca el puño derecho y Brago enseguida le da una patada la cual no le dolió a Bari.- Solo estas perdiendo el tiempo…-

Sherry se acerca a Xiriv y le dice - ¿Ya lo haz pensado? –

-¿Eh? – Volteo a verla.

-Lo que te dije en aquella ocasión. Brago realmente te quiere… tanto… que parece el haberse convertido en una obsesión. Dile lo que sientes… para que respete tu decisión.-

Xiriv voltea a ver a ambos mamodo que se pelean por ella, y pone una cara de frustración, agacha su mirada meditando en lo que dijo Sherry.

-Me encantaría que le dieras una oportunidad… pero tú eres la que va a escoger. Además ése nuevo compañero mamodo que tienes, siente lo mismo que Brago por ti, ¿verdad? Pero… ¿Y tu? ¿Qué sientes por…?-

-Ah… S-sí… Pero sigo dudando… Hmm…- Toma aire y grita - ¡Deténganse los dos! – Camina a ellos poniéndose en medio.

-¿Eh? – Expresan ambos mamodo.

Xiriv camina hacia Brago muy seria y dice plantándosele en frente – Sé lo que sientes y admiro tu determinación… En serio lo aprecio mucho, pero… -

-¡No! ¡No digas nada! – Dice Brago atónito y frunce el ceño.

-Pero…-

-Escúchame, Xiriv. Yo… de verdad, te quiero conmigo… - Le toma de la mano.- Quiero que seas mi esposa para cuando sea el Rey mamodo.

-Ah…- Le quita la mano y dice – Debo declinar tu oferta, Brago… Yo… no podría…-

-¿Qué te retiene? ¡¿A caso no te gusto?! – Parece molestarse el mamodo oscuro.

-¡No es eso! Es que… no… Solo ¡No! –

Brago se le aproximó y la tomo de los hombros bruscamente diciendo -¡No lo entiendo! ¡Ya no tienes a tu novio! ¡Te termino frente a mí! –

Bari no había escuchado esa parte de la historia y se sorprendió mucho, miro a Xiriv, noto que se entristeció y se molesto al ver que Brago le estaba atosigando e intento intervenir.

-Oye…- Sherry le detuvo para que no interrumpiera la charla de estos dos.

-Entiende Brago…- Se zafo del mamodo y dio un paso atrás - No… No te amo… no siento nada mas hacia a ti, que una simple amistad…-

El mamodo oscuro se puso de nervios y grito - ¡Xiriv! ¡El ya no regresara, si es lo que estas esperando…! ¡No lo hará! ¡Ya no tienes porqué sentirte atada a alguien que no vale la pena! -

-¡El que ya no sea novia de Dufort, no quiere decir que no piense en él…! Que incluso… Aahg… ¡Aun lo quiero! ¡No he perdido la esperanza de volverlo a encontrar! - Dice la chica un poco fastidiada, le da la espalda al mamodo oscuro y se retira. Brago le grita mientras se aleja:

-Pero yo… ¡Te quiero! ¡Xiriv! ¡Xiriv!... Xiriv… -

Sherry le detuvo, y éste molesto se la quita de encima dándole un golpe como acostumbraba, da unos pasos y se detiene, molesto.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaahg! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉEE?!– Se pone de rodillas y golpea el suelo, una y otra y otra vez, agrietándolo.

Sherry sintió lástima, pero igual espera a que su compañero mamodo entienda que el amor no correspondido duele, pero se alivia con el tiempo.

Xiriv lo escucho, ha sido rechazado por segunda vez, Bari esta a un costado y le pregunta:

-¿Aún lo quieres?-

Xiriv responde - …Sí…- Dudando a la vez. –

Pero de repente, el mamodo oscuro se aproximó a ellos, Sherry incluso se sorprendió y no pudo detenerle, Xiriv y Bari voltearon a la vez, éste último se puso frente a la chica con la intención de protegerla pues Brago estaba furioso, se le abalanzo al mamodo azul pero luego parecía como si lo hubiesen detenido en el aire y hasta petrificado, Xiriv esta usando su telequinesis para detener a Brago, Bari volteo a verla enseguida estupefacto y la chica dijo:

-Vincent, hazte a un lado…-

-S-sí…- Se alejó de ella, dándole espacio, Xiriv empezó sollozar y poco a poco bajo a Brago.

_-¿Cómo puede llegar a estos extremos? ¿Cómo es posible…? Por mas que quisiera hacerlo sentir mejor… lo arruino, pero no me puedo obligar a quererlo… Brago…-_ Se dijo Xiriv en su mente, mientras que por fuera lloraba y Brago mismo lo veía perplejo y por dentro se sintió mal.

Xiriv se coloco frente al mamodo que quedo paralizado de cierta manera, con el puño bien cerrado, el golpe era dirigido a Bari, ella llorando hizo que el mismo Brago se moviera como una marioneta, dirigiendo el golpe a sí misma, en la mejilla izquierda, Brago, Sherry y Bari se alarmaron, pues el golpe fue tan duro que Xiriv cayo al suelo enseguida. La chica Belmont se aproximó y enseguida le dio una bofetada a Brago.

-Aaah… _*Coff Coff* _Agh… - Intentando incorporarse del suelo, se quita los lentes que quedaron destrozados e intenta ponerse de pie, en seguida Bari le ayuda, ella le ve con una sonrisa dolorosa, la mejilla la tenía roja, y hasta palpitaba del dolor y sangraba de la boca.

-Fue… Fue tan fuerte que… que… no veo bien… _Eeeck_- Bari le tomo de la espalda, y volteo furioso a ver al mamodo oscuro, el cual estaba aterrorizado por lo que hizo. Xiriv le toma fuerte de las manos diciendo – N-no… no me dejes…- Bari le miro con mucha preocupación, de repente los ojos de la chica Aldrich se pusieron en blanco y perdió el conocimiento.

Bari dice entrecortado – ¿Xi-riv…?-

Brago parecía estar en shock, se sentía mal por haberle lastimado, pero igual la pregunta era _¿Por qué lo hizo? _Bari cargo a la chica Aldrich sin decir nada, pues le había quedado claro que Xiriv no quería que hiciera un escándalo. Sherry le ve alejarse mientras que Brago lucha consigo mismo por su error.

-¡Acepta cuando haz perdido, Brago! - Dijo Sherry alejándose del mamodo.

* * *

**Después de un rato:**

Xiriv esta con una bolsita de hielo en su mejilla, Bari a terminado de revisarla, incluso le da un par de lentes nuevos, que tiene de repuesto la chica.

-Aquí están…- Los saca del estuche color negro y se los coloca a la chica que casi no podía ver bien.

-Ah… Gracias…- Dijo un poco seria Xiriv, pues por su cabeza rondaba lo sucedido de hace rato y además intento aclarar sus sentimientos – Oye… Vincent…-

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué? –Dijo Bari sentándose en el sillón, a lado de la chica.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres seguir?, a pesar de lo que aun siento por… Dufort – Dijo un poco afligida la chica Aldrich, al mamodo azul.

-Eso depende de ti… No te obligaré a nada… Lo sabes. Pero uhmm… lo que siento por ti, es muy grande, debo ser un conformista pues con solo estar contigo soy más que feliz. En realidad me gustas… y mucho, y eso no va a cambiar.-

-Hmm… - Pensó la chica por unos segundos, e hizo un comentario – Hasta parece… que somos algo más… ¿no lo crees?- Volteo mirándolo de perfil.

Bari se sonrojo y dijo – Eh… S-sí…-

-Entonces… Si estas de acuerdo… Hagamos el intento…-

Bari se puso de pie asombrado por lo que acaba de decir la chica, y éste puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! – Incrédulo.

-Ah… Pues… no parezco lo suficientemente seria o qué – Dijo en un tono, fingiendo estar molesta ante la incredulidad de Bari.

-Es que… ah… Eso… Eh…- Trato de ocultar su emoción y dijo – Me hace feliz… y… es lo que quiero… -

Xiriv sonrió mientras agacho su mirada un poco sonrojada, y de la nada Bari le planto un beso pequeño en los labios, de esos que son de "piquito".

Xiriv se quedo anonadada y puso una ligera sonrisa al ver que el mamodo estaba muy contento.

Éste le dijo sonriendo de una manera pícara y ruborizado – Apartir de ahora te demostraré que soy un hombre. – Sonrió mientras la veía a los ojos. - Deberías de estar atenta. No sabes cuándo ni dónde te besaré…-

* * *

**Mientras tanto:**

Fuera de la casa Aldrich, una figura, oculta en las tenues luces de la calle, estuvo parada frente a la ventana de la casa, observando la escena de hace un rato, solo se ve un poco de su cara, mordiéndose los labios mostrando una expresión que parecía olvidada, y escurren unas lágrimas cayendo hasta el suelo. Se da la media vuelta y se retira sin más, dejando ver su espalda con esa chamarra color beige.

_…Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **He aquí un capítulo más terminado, x) Espero y haya sido de su agrado xD Dedica a **Ray Wolf Aran**, ya que sé que esperabas esto xD ¡hahahaha! Bien, les traigo un tema nuevo, éste es solo de Dufort, del mismo grupo de **_Lacrimosa_**, titulado **_Alles Lüge,_** que en lo personal me gusta, ya que esta un poco melancólica la tonada nwn, en fin… ¡Saludos y bendiciones!


	14. Capitulo 11: Atracción, Celos y Dolor

**Capitulo 11**

**Atracción, Celos y Dolor. **

* * *

Poco tiempo después, para ser principios de primavera, aún los días están frescos, ahora nos encontramos en algún lugar de Europa:

-¿Zeno…? ¿Zeno? – Dice Dufort, mientras camina a lo que parece ser la cocina de la casa, trae en las manos una bolsa de mercado.

-Hmm… ¿A dónde habrá ido esta vez…? Últimamente se pierde mucho. – Dice el chico un poco extrañado- Bien, no puedo hacer nada más que esperarlo.- Sale de la cocina y se dirige a la sala, cerca del mueble ubicado a un costado de la ventana que da un hermoso paisaje a uno de los parques más famosos de dicho lugar, _Hyde Park _y el cielo despejado, con un sol radiante. Se quita la chamarra color beige, arrojándola al sillón a lado de la chimenea, procede a encender el aparato reproductor de música, colocando un Cd en específico, y selecciona la canción número dos. La música empieza, y éste se echa sobre el sillón, relajándose antes de que comience el cantautor a cantar, cierra sus ojos una vez se escucha la voz masculina, y trata de meditar.

Se nota en su rostro los pocos gestos que pone en la parte en que el hombre y la mujer cantan a coro:

"Nur die hoffnung einer zweiten chance  
das ist alles was uns bleibt  
eine zweite chance für dich und mich  
eince zweite chance für uns zwei  
du brauchst jetzt nichts zu sagen  
brauchst mich nicht zu lieben  
ich habe hoffnung für uns beide denn am ende stehen wir zwei"

Pero lo que es visible, fue que dejo salir una lágrima que inmediatamente difumino con su mano derecha, terminando la canción, se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al estéreo, para repetir la misma canción, luego se dio la vuelta para ir a la cocina, escuchando de nueva cuenta la música, se puso a preparar la comida para cuando llegase Zeno. Un pensamiento salió a flote de su mente, mas bien un recuerdo acerca de Xiriv y el mamodo Bari, cuando los vio por la ventana dándose un beso, sintió que su corazón latió mas fuerte, pero no era por el sentimiento llamado amor, sino por el de celos, se dijo así mismo:

-¿Cómo pude dejar que pasara esto…? No… No…- Empezó a temblar su mano derecha en la cual tenía el cuchillo de cocina, lo soltó y con la otra mano intento calmar el temblor, pero se sentía molesto con todo, que de la nada emitió ondas moviendo todo lo que estaba alrededor en ese momento. Se trato de calmar, se sentó en medio del piso, abrazándose a sí mismo y dijo:

- Debe ser una broma de mal gusto… Tengo que estar tranquilo, Zeno no puede verme así.-

* * *

De vuelta a Japón, Kiyomaro recibe la visita de un extraño amigo de Zatch.

Xiriv y Kiyomaro salieron tarde de la escuela:

Xiriv camina a lado de Kiyo, cantando una canción en voz baja pronunciando un perfecto alemán:

"…Meine hoffnung soll mich leiten  
durch die tage ohne dich  
und die liebe soll mich tragen  
wenn der schmerz die hoffnung bricht"

Kiyomaro le ve con sorpresa y dice – Vaya, tienes muy bonita voz, deberías entrar al club de música. –Xiriv le sonríe - …Y por cierto, ¿qué es lo que significa lo que cantaste?-

-Ah, es una canción en alemán, de mi grupo favorito, _Lacrimosa_, la canción se llama _Am ende stehen wir zwei, _que significa _Al final seremos dos ó Al final estaremos los dos, _depende.- Kiyomaro dijo:

-Ah, una canción de amor… supongo.-

-Ehm… sí, aun que en un ángulo distinto por lo que dice el resto de la canción, solo cante el final porque dice esto, ejem:

"Mi esperanza me guiará atravesando los días sin ti  
y el amor me llevará cuando el dolor  
acabe con toda esperanza..."

-Puedes tomarlo como gustes… pero es una canción que fue hecha para dos, y que al final pase lo que pase… Estén juntos o separados siempre existirá ese lazo especial, aun cuando estés con otra persona.- Dijo poniéndose un poco melancólica. – Amm… una segunda oportunidad… eh…-

-Ah… Vaya, entiendo. No sabía que andabas tan poética hoy.-

-Dime, Kiyo… ¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades?-

-¿Eh?- Expresó el chico un poco perplejo – Pues… hmm…- puso una sonrisa en su rostro, respondiendo – Sí, de cierta manera. Pues a uno le toca darlas, ¿no? –

Xiriv se le quedo viendo muy pensativa en las palabras que escuchó de Kiyomaro – Hmm… Tienes razón, esta en uno darlo, y ver el nuevo resultado… Uhmm… -

Kiyo vio de manera muy distinta a la chica y para romper la atmósfera que se hizo de repente dijo -Oye, Xiriv… ¿Quieres cenar en mi casa? –

-Ah, no es mala idea…- La saco de sus pensamientos - …además de que tengo mucho que no visito a tu mamá. –

-¿Es un sí? –

-Hmm… sí, solo recuérdame avisar a mi casa…-

-Oye, ¿y ese Bari no se molestará?-

-No tiene porqué, solo voy a cenar, y sirve que también me ayudas con la tarea de Algebra. –

-Bueno, bueno… Ya dijiste. -

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Takamine, el cual se quedo un poco extrañado al ver una motocicleta estacionada fuera de su casa.

-¿Hmm?-

Xiriv dice - ¿Tienes visitas?-

-Ni idea… tal parece que sí…-

Entran ambos a la casa, Kiyomaro grita – ¡Ya llegué…! Viene Xiriv conmigo…- Dice entrando a la cocina y Xiriv queda atrás de él, y nota que la mesa esta llena, la Señora Hana cocina mientras voltea a ver a ambos estudiantes:

-Oh, Kiyo… Me da gusto que hayas llegado. Ellos son unos amigos de Zatch…-

-¡Hola!- Dice el mamodo de copete.

-Aah…Buenas noches…- Dice el Señor de chamarra oscura, con una rosa roja dibujada tanto enfrente como por detrás.

-Aah… sí… Buenas noches…- Dice Kiyomaro un poco molesto al parecer.

Xiriv sonríe diciendo y saludando a todos a la vez – ¡Hola, Buenas noches! – Se acerca la madre de Kiyomaro la cual dice sonriendo:

-¡Xiriv! Cuánto tiempo… -

-Sí, lo sé… Deje que le ayude en algo… -

-Aahh no, no…- Siguió hablando con la chica, mientras el mamodo sentado, dándoles la espalda dejo caer un bocado de su boca, y quedo anonadado al ver a la chica Aldrich

_-Ella… ella… - _

Zatch lo noto y pregunta confundido - ¿Ted…sucede algo?-

-Ah…. Nada, nada… - Siguió comiendo

-…Bueno al menos ayúdame a servir esto. – Dijo la señora Hana, y miro a Kiyo diciendo – ¿Hijo, qué haces ahí parado? Anda siéntate ya.-

Xiriv respondió mientras -Muy bien – la madre de Kiyo hablaba aún como si regañase al chico, tomo el plato grande y pasó por detrás de Ted, el cual dejo de comer nuevamente.

-Aquí tienen – Dijo Xiriv mientras les servía la comida que ha preparado la madre de Kiyomaro.

-¡Gracias Xiriv! – Dijo Zatch muy contento.

Ted se quedo en sus pensamientos – _Xiriv… ése…_ -Volteo a verla sonrojado–…_Es su nombre…- _

La chica, volteó a mirarlo y dijo –Hey… - con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Aquí tienes…- Y se dirigió hacía el hombre, dueño del mamodo. De repente se escucho que sonó el teléfono, Kiyomaro se pone de pie – Yo contesto…-

-Hola, casa Takamine, ¿Quién habla?-

-Aahh Kiyo, soy la madre de Xiriv, hablo para saber si ella está ahí… es que no me contesta el celular y ya es un poco tarde… - Del otro lado de la bocina esta Bari escuchando, la Señora le ve y dice antes de que Kiyo conteste – Bari es el que esta mas preocupado… ¡Ja! –

-Oh, ya veo. No se preocupe ella está aquí, aproveche para que se quedara a cenar…-

-Hmm… con razón. Espera…- Se escucha que tapa la bocina y dice despacio – _Esta con Kiyomaro. No te alteres… -_

_-¡¿Aaah?! ¿Qué esta haciendo ahí? Debí haber ido por ella. ¡Ahora mismo voy para allá!_- Dijo Bari mientras que Kiyo escucho el diálogo.

-Bueno, Kiyo mandaré a Bari para que pase por Xiriv, en fin… Gracias, que pases buenas noches, y salúdame a tu madre.-

-Aaah… Sí señora, igualmente. Yo le digo, adiós.- Dijo en un tono nervioso. – No es buena idea… pero ya qué…- Regresó a la cocina, y Xiriv seguía ayudando a la madre de Kiyomaro, preparando parte de la cena.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, y llega Bari casi tumbando la puerta, incluso Ted, Zatch se sobresaltaron al sentir su presencia, Kiyomaro se puso de pie para abrirle, Xiriv esta distraída con la comida, y de repente se escucha:

-¡Xiriv, Xiriv! ¡¿Dónde estás?! – Entrando a la cocina

Ésta voltea a verle y dice – Ah… Vincent… No grites, hay invitados…-

-Aahh…es que…- Se avergonzó – No me había dado cuenta…-

-Siéntate, ahora te sirvo. – Dijo la chica sonriendo

Bari se sentó a un lado de Zatch, y quedo frente al mamodo Ted el cual le miraba con unos ojos muy desconfiados, el mamodo azul lo noto y pregunto:

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – En un tono de malhumorado.

-No… uhmm… pareces algún tipo de insecto… Sí, como una hormiga-

-¡Eeeh! – Dio un golpe en la mesa con la palma de la mano derecha - ¡Y tú un rollo de pan, o mas bien una calabaza!– Expresó mosqueado, el mamodo.

_*ZAZ* *CLANK* _Se escuchó,pues tanto Xiriv como Jido habían golpeado a sus mamodos:

-¡No empieces, Vincent!- Dijo la chica Aldrich, terminando de darle el zape.

-¡Ted! ¡¿Qué son esos modales?!-

-¡PERO ÉL EMPEZÓ! – Dijeron ambos mamodo al mismo tiempo, mientras se sobaban la cabeza por el golpe.

-No me interesa, sé más educado.- Replicó la chica.

-Lo mismo va para ti, Ted…- Dice molesto Jido.

* * *

**Después de un rato:**

Gracias por habernos invitado a cenar Kiyo. – Dijo Xiriv lista para regresar a su casa.

-Ah, sí, de nada. Por cierto, ¿aún vas a querer que te ayude con la tarea? –

-¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado…- Volteo a ver a Bari diciéndole – ¿Me esperas? –

-Sí, anda….- Dijo en un tono desganado.

-Bueno vamos a mi habitación. – Dijo Kiyo

-Sí…-

Bari se sorprendió y se puso celoso al oírlo decir eso – ¡Xiriv!

La chica volteo con sus ojos bien abiertos y preguntó -¿Qué ocurre? –

-Ahh… También voy con ustedes.-

-Oh, como quieras- Sonrió Xiriv.

Bari miro de manera desafiante a Kiyomaro, y éste se dio cuenta poniéndose nervioso:

_-Aah… Pero qué le pasa… Esta bien que sea envidioso, pero que no exagere, no es que me vaya a aprovechar de Xiriv.- _Pensó Kiyo, mientras la chica paso a un lado de él, pero resbaló en el escalón, desbalanceándose, se pescó de la ropa de Kiyomaro, el cual quedo perplejo tanto como Bari que se moría de los celos al ver tal escena frente a sus ojos. No cayó pero lo pesco de manera que estaban muy juntos y parecía que se darían un beso.

-Aaah… perdón… Kiyo…- Levanto su cabeza para verle y se le noto el rubor de sus mejillas

-Es-esta bien… ¿No te lastimaste?-

-Hmm… No.- Se soltó de la ropa de Kiyo mientras Bari se aproximó molesto y se lo quito de encima.

-Ten cuidado con esas manos.- Le dijo en un tono serio a Kiyomaro.

Xiriv perpleja dice – Ah… estoy bien, gracias. Vamos Kiyo, entre más pronto terminemos mejor.- Subió las escaleras dejando al par atrás.

Bari y Kiyomaro se vieron de mala gana, y subieron a la habitación. Pero para cuando llegaron estaban ya Zatch, Ponygon y Ted, jugando, y corriendo por todo el cuarto

-Ah…- Expresaron Xiriv y Kiyo.

-Válgame… -

-Mejor te ayudo mañana.-

-Sí, igual intentaré hacerlo sola, y te digo los resultados.- Volteo para verle, detrás suya esta Bari, cruzado de brazos.

-Bien. Como gustes…- Sonrió nervioso Kiyo.

Ted volteo a ver a la chica Aldrich mientras esta hablando con Kiyomaro, y miro al otro mamodo azul que no le agrado mucho que digamos. Xiriv entro al cuarto para despedirse de ellos.

-Zatch, Ponygon…y…-

-Se llama Ted – Dice Zatch.

-Ah cierto. Bueno ya me voy.-

-Ah sí, está bien. Cuídate.- Dijo el mamodo rubio.

Xiriv le tomo de la cabeza acariciándole – Sí, tu también Zatch.-

Ponygon se acercó y ella igual le acaricio, luego paso a Ted por inercia y le tomo de la cabeza sin despeinarle mucho.

-Bueno, nos veremos después.- Sonrió.

_-Ella… es muy bonita… me recuerda a Cherish, incluso en el aroma y su cabello tan largo…-_

Xiriv noto un poco afligido al mamodo se puso en cuclillas frente a él diciendo - ¿Pasa algo? –

Aah… n-no… es que… eres… eres muy bonita…- Se sonrojo al instante.

-¡Ah!- Expresa Xiriv con sorpresa – Vaya… Gracias, tu también eres muy lindo.- Se puso de pie y fue en dirección a Bari y Kiyomaro que están parados afuera del cuarto. Bari escuchó lo que le dijo, y miro a Ted. Éste le miro con ojos desafiantes y dijo:

-¿Qué ocurre cabeza de hormiga?- Dijo entre molesto y burlón

-¡Ella es mi novia, no te quieras pasar de listo! - Lo dijo de una manera seria y directa, que impacto a todos en el cuarto que escucharon sus palabras, y se sorprendieron completamente –

-Eh… ¿E-es… en serio? Dijo Kiyo atónito, volteando lentamente hacia la chica.

-Ah s-sí… – dijo Xiriv, agachando su cabeza, y ocultándola tras la mochila de la escuela.

-¡¿Quéeee?! – Grito Ted, sorprendidísimo, se acercó hasta llegar al mamodo azul, que estaba parado aun frente a la puerta. ¡¿Cómo alguien tan bonita puede ser novia de un cabezota de insecto como él?! ¡No lo puedo creer!

Mientras Kyo en su mente pensó _– Lo mismo me pregunto… pero bueno… qué se le va a hacer… De Brago, o Maestro…o de un humano normal, pues lo escogió a él…-_

-¿Aaaahh? Cómo te atreves a hablar así frente a mí. A ti qué te importa ¡eh! – Dijo Bari molesto.

-¡Pues es más que obvio, que se merece a alguien mejor! –

-Mejor ¿dices…? ¡Pues no hay nadie mejor que para ella que yo! –

-Ah…- Expresaron Kiyo y Xiriv.

_-Esta empezando a alardear. Será mejor que lo detenga- _Pensó la chica, se acercó a él poniéndose en medio para evitar una contienda y dijo viendo al mamodo Ted – Bueno, las cosas de la vida suelen dar muchas vueltas, una cosa te lleva a otra, y al final te das cuenta de que por algo sucede todo… De igual manera tengo que decir que soy feliz por lo que tengo, no me falta y no me sobra, doy gracias a Dios, por ello todos los días. - Agregó una sonrisa al final, dejando a Ted maravillado. Bari, inclusive, no se esperaba aquello dicho por la chica, y se sintió feliz en ése momento. –Bueno, me despido nuevamente, amm… Nos vemos.-

-Sí. Deja que los acompañe a la puerta.- Dice Kiyomaro mientras bajan de nuevo.

Al pasar las horas, ya en la noche, una extraña figura aparece en la ciudad. Todos en casa de Kiyomaro duermen, hasta que ellos se despiertan al ver a su visitante, el cual se presenta como A-su, y los cita para una pelea.

* * *

**Mientras en la casa Aldrich:**

Dice Bari, parado viendo a la ventana con la luz apagada, percatándose -Es una presencia muy fuerte. – Volteo atrás donde Xiriv esta de pie, aún con la bata de dormir.

Xiriv le miro diciendo – Ahmm… ¿Quieres que vayamos?

-Hmm… Sí, igual lo sentiré más exacto si usa su poder.-

-Bien, deja me cambio y echamos un vistazo. – Se dio la vuelta y salió de prisa de la habitación del mamodo.

En el transcurso del enfrentamiento de Zatch con A-su, Xiriv y Bari tomaron distancia y observaron desde lo lejos. Una vez que terminaron su pelea, Ellie y A-su deciden retirarse, pues Ted y Jido habían intervenido, y en el camino sucede algo:

Ellie dice, sentada en el hombro de la armadura de su mamodo, volteando sus ojos a un costado - ¿Quién esta ahí? – Xiriv y Bari aparecen detrás de ellos:

-Necesito que me expliquen algunas cosas, si no es mucha molestia.-

-¿Aaah? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Dice el mamodo con la espada desenvainada.

-¡Tch! No puedo pelear, me he quedado sin energía del corazón.- Dice la pequeña niña dirigiendo su voz a su compañero mamodo.

-Lo sé, pero…- Bari se acerca a ellos dejando un metro de espacio. - ¿Qué hago…?-

-No siento nada malo en ambos, pero igual… no te confíes.-

Xiriv camina hasta llegar a Bari, se coloca frente a él con el libro en la mano, y dice sonriendo sutilmente – Solo quiero hablar. Y quiero que me expliquen, ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo? –

Ellie y A-su los miraron con ojos sospechosos, solo discutieron por unos minutos, pero le dijeron muy poco, y solo menciono a Faudo, no le dieron mas información, Xiriv no los presiono para nada, los dejo ir, haciéndose a un lado del camino, Bari miro muy altanero al mamodo A-su, el cual sintió la mirada y volteo a verlo a él y por último a la chica Aldrich, ella también le observo con una sonrisita en su rostro diciendo mientras estos se alejan:

-Vincent…-

-¿Eh?- Contesta como de costumbre.

-No hagas eso…-

-¿Qué?- Dijo en tono molesto

Xiriv le miro y sonrió – Ya sabes qué. No te hagas, es solo un mamodo.-

-Y no por eso me vas a decir que no te atrajo.-

-Por Dios Vincent, es más grande que yo… - Se dio la media vuelta y le dio la espalda al mamodo azul, diciendo- Pero, igual no esta mal.- Sonrió

-¿Ah? ¿Qué significo eso? – Dijo Bari en un tono muy celoso.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Nada, nada. ¡Vámonos ya!

-¡Aaaahh, no! ¡No te dejaré escapar!- Corre tras ella, persiguiéndola, mientras sigue burlándose de él.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No!- La pesca, por detrás, desde la cintura, y le da un giro - ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame!-

-¡No! – La cargo hacia él y se dejo caer de sentón, sin dejar de abrazarla por detrás, se acurruco en la cabeza de la chica diciendo –No dejo de sentirme inseguro… Eso es todo… Eres realmente importante para mí, no quiero dejarte ir. Por eso actuó como un malcriado pues simplemente… me… me vuelves loco, y no soporto la simple idea de que alguien mas te mire como yo…- Xiriv escuchó cada palabra, cada pausa, cada respirar del mamodo y no evito el sentirse un poco afligida, combinado con felicidad y cariño. -…Realmente te quiero, solo a ti…-

* * *

Unas semanas después, Xiriv recibe una notificación de un abogado del Señor Gustav, donde le citan y este presente para hacer lectura del testamento.

-Ah… Ah… Esto… -Mira a Bari con la carta en las manos - ¿Lo sabías?-

-Claro que no…- Dice

-Para qué… Tendremos que ir. Es dentro de dos días, pero será en Rusia.-

-Déjame ver.- Le quita la carta de las manos mientras Xiriv se queda estupefacta pensando:

-Tengo que avisarle a mamá, ella se va mañana de viaje otra vez.-

-Pensé que era en una semana.-

-Pues no, hubo un cambió de última hora. Vaya… ¿Cuál crees que haya sido su última voluntad?-

-No lo sé… Pero no quisiera ir.-

-¿Hmm?-

-Es que… sé que recordaré muchas cosas.-

-Sí… pero nos citaron a ambos.-

-Hmm… Lo sé, lo sé… Bien, igual tengo curiosidad. Está bien.-

-Bueno, le llamaré a mamá a su oficina…–

* * *

**Rusia, Moscú:**

-Volver a pisar tierra rusa… Después de lo que ocurrió la última vez… Hace que me de un poco de aflicción… -

-Fueron tantas cosas en un día…- Dijo Bari mientras salían del aeropuerto

-Sí…- Dice desganada la chica mientras se cubría con otro abrigo encima por el frío. –Bueno, no vinimos a esto… - Se coloca unos guantes color rojo mientras sigue diciendo -Así que… andando…-

-¿Tienes la dirección?- Dice Bari con las maletas en ambas manos.

-Sí, hoy nos quedaremos en el hotel que reserve, y ya mañana iremos a la oficina del abogado para la lectura del testamento.- Siguió caminando, mientras Bari esta a un costado de ella.

* * *

**En el Hotel:**

Una vez que se han instalado en la habitación, Xiriv se tira en la cama arropándose por el frío que le ha dado.

-Di-diles que… enciendan la calefacción… T-tengo frío…- Decía en un tono entrecortado por los escalofríos.

Bari dice acercándose a la cama – Ya esta puesto… ¿Por qué tienes tanto frío? – Toma asiento cerca de ella, tomándola de la espalda como si la sobara.

-E-es que…No sé… Solo lo tengo, no me molestes.-

-Hmm… qué extraño, no tendrás…- Se acercó de repente, colocando su frente a la de ella, la cual se sonrojo – Hmm… pues… parece estás bien…-

-Aaahh… Ah… S-solo es frío, ya te había dicho que no estoy tan acostumbrada. Ni en Londres hacía tanto… A-además de que… soy friolenta…-

-Uhmm… Bueno… Ven aquí.-

-¿Eh?- Expresó la chica confusa

Bari le quito el cobertor de encima, y se le echo él mismo abrazándola y pegándola a su cuerpo diciéndole:

-Así es mas caliente… ¿no?- Su voz pareció cambiarla a un tono muy suave y tranquilo.

-Ah… Este… - Xiriv se quedo atónita y pensó _-Me la esta regresando, es como aquella vez que se enfermo él…-_

**_Flashback:_**

**_Casa Aldrich, en la habitación de Bari_**

_-¡Tienes fiebre! ¡Debes acostarte!-Dice Xiriv exaltada porque el mamodo azul anda de testarudo gritando:_

_-¡He dicho que no es nada!- Levantándose de la cama._

_-¡Ah! ¡No discutas conmigo!- Se acerca a Bari acostándolo a la fuerza._

_-¡Déjame! – Forcejea un poco._

_-No seas terco. – Le miro fijamente y uso su telequinesis para que no se moviera – Bien…así me gusta…-_

_-No es justo…- Refunfuño el mamodo_

_-¡Je! No me interesa, estas que ardes, Vincent… Estoy preocupada tienes fiebre muy alta, es de 40°… - Dice mientras mira el termómetro. –Hmm…No es nada bueno, un poco más y te tendría que llevar al hospital. Te prepararé algo de comer…-_

_-Ahg… Estoy bien…- _

_-Sí, sí. Como digas, solo iré a preparar algo, ahora vuelvo, pero igual no te levantes ¡eh! _

_-¡Uhm! – Expresó Bari fastidiado._

**_Unos 10 minutos después…_**

_-Bien, ya regresé…- Vio que no respondía - Oh… Se quedo dormido…- Dijo para sí misma._

_-No lo estoy…- Dijo abriendo sus ojos mirándola. _

_-¡Ay Vincent! ¡Ha, ha, ha! – Se acercó a la cama y se sentó – Bien, ya puse el caldo de pollo que me hacía mi madre cuando era pequeña… - Sonrió recordando esa parte de su vida – Es deliciosa e igual te hará bien.-_

_-Hmm… si tú lo dices – Se incorporo de la cama_

_-Oye, oye… no, no te levantes…-_

_-No me gusta estar así…- _

_-Hmm… - Xiriv noto que temblaba – Ah… ¿tienes frío?-_

_-¿Eh? – Expresó ruborizado por la fiebre, tal vez._

_Xiriv se puso de pie, y se metió bajo las sábanas y colchas, acostando a Bari para que quedaran viéndose a los ojos. – Está bien, así… El cuerpo es mucho más caliente que un cobertor... ¿lo sabías? –_

_-Ah… ah… n-no…-_

_-¡Hmm! Realmente estás ardiendo… Déjame abrazarte, solo será un momento…- _

_-Ah… Xi-Xiriv…- Se puso nervioso al tenerla tan cerca, además de que estaba un poco débil._

_-Tranquilo – Dijo la chica recostándose en el hombro del mamodo – No me aprovecharé de ti.- _

_-Ah…- Expresó sorprendido Bari, desviando su mirada…_

**_Fin del Flashback_**

_-Sí, de aseguro lo hace por esa vez… Se la esta cobrando-_ Se dice, a sí misma, mientras aun esta en el pecho de Bari el cual le interrumpe su pensar diciendo en un tono desconcertante:

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada… - Responde mientras en su mente se dice -_Hmm… pero yo no me voy a quejar como él…- _Al contrario, me gusta estar así…- No se dio cuenta que esto último lo dijo en voz alta mientras aun se enterraba en el pecho del mamodo.

-Aah… Xiriv… - Dijo entre cortado Bari, totalmente sonrojado, y ligeramente sorprendido por lo que alcanzó a escuchar. –Ah… a mí… también…-

_-Eh… creí que lo había pensado…-_ Se dijo Xiriv, poniéndose roja igual.

* * *

**Al día siguiente:**

Frente a la puerta de la habitación, listo para salir, y vestido con un traje de camisa blanca, corbata azul, y pantalones color negro, esta Bari -Date prisa, no quiero llegar tarde…- Dice apresurando a Xiriv que se esta terminando de arreglar.

-¡Ya voy…! Es solo que no me puedo acomodar el cabello cuando lo tengo húmedo… Además olvide esa cosa…- Dice abriendo la puerta del baño, ya está vestida.

Bari voltea a verle molesto, pero se quedo un poco atónito al verla diferente, Xiriv traía su cabello ondulado, a medio recoger, y más oscuro que de costumbre.

-¿Qué? ¿Ocurre algo?- Dijo la chica extrañada.

-Ah… Ah… ¡Ejem! No… ¡Ya vámonos!- Saca los abrigos del clóset que esta a un lado de la puerta, cerca de la cama, y regresa a la puerta, colocándose su saco, y tiene el de la chica en la mano.

Xiriv se mira en el espejo una vez más antes de salir del baño -Pues vámonos, dame mi abrigo, por favor.-

-Aquí esta…- Le sigue viendo como si fuese una extraña, pues traía una falda en negro, pegada, hasta llegarle a las rodillas, y una camisa blanca, y un saco de mujer, además de que parecía más mayor con el maquillaje que se había puesto.

-¿Por qué me ves tanto? – Dice Xiriv muy extrañada

-Ah… Es que… - Puso una cara que reflejo cierto disgusto o desagrado.

-¿Eh? No me digas que me… veo mal…- Dijo en un tono cabizbajo.

-¡No, no, no! ¡No es eso! – Dijo excusándose - Es que… no losé… De hecho, me haces sentir un poco…- Hizo un pausa para pensar -… raro…-

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo _raro…_?-

-Pues… de hecho, me…- Se sonrojo y desvió la mirada- Este… no lo tomes a mal – Llevo su mano derecha a su cuello diciendo – Me… me gusta, pero también me hace sentir un poco excitado…-

-…- Xiriv pensó y luego grito - ¡¿Eeeeeeh?! – Se puso roja, jamás se le vino a la mente que le respondería eso.-Ah… ¡Vincent! N-no…-

Bari le tomo de la mano y la jaloneo hasta pegarla a la puerta, donde la arrincono y se le acercó viéndola muy provocativamente.

-Ah… Vincent…-

-Shh…- Colocó su dedo índice de la mano derecha en sus labios – Solo quiero darte un beso, es todo lo que haré…-

-Pero… pero se hace… tarde…- Dijo la chica Aldrich, mientras Bari se inclinó para darle un beso con un pequeño mordisco en los labios rojos, marcados por el lápiz labial.

-Hhmmn… Hmm… ¡Ah! ¡Vincent! – Expresó ruborizada la chica.

-Perdona, no pude resistirlo… Aah…- Soltó un suspiro diciendo – Bien, vámonos, y arréglate eso.- Dijo señalando la parte de sus labios.

-Ah… -Se llevo su mano a la boca y saco su maquillaje de su bolso de mano, y de prisa se volvió a retocar, mientras Bari abrió la puerta para salir, y ésta le siguió, tomando su bufanda roja que estaba en la silla cerca de la ventana, que da con el balcón.

Una vez que llegaron al despacho del abogado que los había citado, tomaron asiento frente al escritorio del hombre, que lucía un traje color café, una corbata azul rey, y una camisa blanca, sostiene unos papeles, que saco de una carpeta color beige y las demás personas alrededor, familiares de Gustav, escucharon con atención lo que había sido la última voluntad del ruso.

-Bien… Y a usted, Señorita Aldrich, emmm… Dice: Sé que para este entonces, no solo le he dejado encargado a mi buen Bari, el cual quise como un hijo, y él lo sabe, a ambos les dejo parte de mi fortuna que me fue heredada cuando tuve tu edad Bari. Antes quiero que escuches esto. Yo nunca te voy a olvidar, y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas, a igual que espero estés feliz a lado de la chica que te importa. – El Abogado hace una breve pausa, mientras Bari, toma la mano de Xiriv discretamente, y ella le voltea a ver de reojo notando que el mamodo esta por quebrantarse pero lo disimula bien. – Y pues les dejo una suma de _50,000 dólares, _junto a unas pertenencias mías con valor sentimental.

Xiriv se sorprendió muchísimo al oír tal cantidad, y sonrió un poco, mientras apretaba la mano del mamodo a su lado.

Ya que termino todo, Xiriv y Bari salen por la puerta del despacho, notan que ha empezado a llover un poco, y caminan para encontrar un taxi y poder regresar al hotel.

-…Él… realmente…- Xiriv le miro preocupada – Sé que no debería ponerme así… pero algo…- Puso su mano en el pecho, cerca del corazón – aquí, me acongoja, pero a la vez, me siento muy agradecido – Volvió a regresar su mano al bolsillo, Xiriv se le planta en frente y le abraza, rodeándolo de su tórax:

-Está bien… es bueno llorar en ocasiones…- Termino de decir eso y en seguida Bari ya estaba sollozando con su cabeza agachada, Xiriv le miro desde abajo y esas lágrimas cayeron en su rostro cuando finalizaban el recorrido de los ojos al mentón.

-Oh… Vincent…- Se separó y le tomo de la cara poniéndose de puntas, pero el mamodo por no querer que le viese llorar, se inclinó a ella abrazándola muy fuerte y ahogando sus sollozo en la bufanda roja que le cubre el cuello a la chica. Xiriv le tomo de la cabeza, diciendo muy suave – Está bien, está bien… -

_-Nunca había visto llorar a un hombre, en especial a un mamodo como él… ¡No, no, no! En especial a él… Me hace sentir extraña y no sé cómo actuar…-_

* * *

**Mas tarde:**

Xiriv sigue vestida igual desde la tarde, entra a la habitación del hotel, donde esta Bari sentado a la orilla de la cama, sin el saco y la corbata hecha bola en la silla; la chica se acerca por detrás diciendo:

-¿Estás mejor… o prefieres que aun te deje solo…?-

Bari guarda silencio unos segundos, Xiriv al no obtener respuesta se da la media vuelta para salir, pero antes:

-Espera… Prefiero que…- Xiriv voltea a verle y nota que Bari se ha puesto de pie – que… no me dejes…-

-¿Eh? – Expresó Xiriv un poco perpleja ya que eso último, tuvo más de un significado en ese momento para ella… No evito el sentir que se ruborizaba y sonrió mientras le responde:

-Sí… Como gustes…- Se acercó hasta llegar a donde él y le abrazó, e inmediatamente Bari la abrazo muy fuerte.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **¡Wii! Este es un capítulo que no tenía previsto lo hice así de la nada, pero igual me llevo tiempo. Como ya mencione dentro del capítulo, esta el nombre del tema número dos de Dufort, Xiriv y Bari (en parte), del mismo grupo **_Lacrimosa_**, la canción se llama **_Am ende stehen wir zwei. _**Espero y haya sido de su agrado. ¡Saludos y bendiciones!


	15. Capitulo 12: Impacto Instantáneo

**Capitulo 12 **

**Impacto Instantáneo**

Ha pasado por lo menos una semana más, la pequeña familia Aldrich, tiene una fiesta más o menos familiar , ahora en Londres, de regreso a su ciudad natal. Bari, el mamodo de la chica Aldrich, aparece nervioso ante Xiriv, la cual parece estar sonrojada, tanto como él, parecen estar solos en una habitación de Hotel.

-¿Estás segura de esto? – Pregunta Bari, en un tono nervioso, sonrojado.

-Ah… S-sí… - Responde Xiriv entrecortado como si le faltara el aire. – Vamos, dale, sé que puedo soportarlo. – La chica Aldrich esta inclinada, apoyando sus manos en la pared de la habitación de hotel, volte a ver al mamodo diciendo – He dicho que lo hagas… Te estoy dando permiso, solo sé amable conmigo... -

-Pero, esto… No quiero lastimarte…-

-¡Vincent! Deja de poner _peros_, ¡y házmelo! –

- ¿Eh? Bien… como quieras… Pero te lo advertí- Bari parece posicionarse detrás de la chica, la cual no se ha movido de la posición de hace rato. El mamodo duda pero igual parece tomarle de la cadera desde atrás y empezó a aplicar fuerza, noto que Xiriv dio un quejido.

-Aaahg… Despacio… así… no… - Decía la chica frunciendo el ceño, y apretando sus ojos, e intentaba tomar aire a la vez.

-Te digo que no quiero lastimarte. Pero eres muy terca, ¡aguántate! -

-¡No he dicho que pares! Sigue, hazlo un poco más fuerte.-

-Hmp… - Expresó el mamodo -Eh… Creo que ya entro… digo, ya esta… -

-Aaaaah...- Exhaló la chica un suspiro como de alivio – Sí… ya está… - Soltó una lágrima, Bari parece asustado y dice:

-¿Xiriv, estás bien? Es que… como esta grande, pensé que…–

-Sí… Es la primera vez para mí… ¡Je!...también... ¡Uff!-

-Bien, si tú lo dices…- Sonrió el mamodo diciendo - Tu madre no tarda en subir, será mejor que…-

-Sí, sí, ya sé…- Se irguió para ponerse derecha, mientras Bari se aleja de la chica, y ella parece estar usando un tipo de corsé, color blanco, casi aperlado. - ¿Y, bien? ¿Cómo se me ve?-

-¿Es necesario usarlo…? –Dijo el mamodo mientras le observa, poniéndose un poco rojo -… Tienes un buen cuerpo, n-no lo necesitas…- Se puso un poco nervioso, y desvió sus ojos para no sentirse excitado, aunque ya lo estaba por lo de hace rato, y evitar que la chica lo notara.

-Ah… -Sonrió – Gracias por el cumplido, pero quiero lucir muy bien está noche, veré a unos conocidos y amigos de la familia en la fiesta. – Se va al baño mientras toma el vestido que se pondrá. –Tú, ya cámbiate. No querrás oír a mi madre gritarte ¿ó sí? – Término de hablar cerrando la puerta del baño.

-Hmm… no, no quiero. ¿Dónde esta la corbata que me compraste? – Busca por la cama, y se acerca al armario, sacando una camisa blanca.

-¡Esta en la silla, la pase a recoger de la tintorería! – Grito Xiriv desde el baño mientras se cambia.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Ya la encontré! – Camina de regreso al armario, y abre una puerta donde esta un espejo, e intenta acomodarse la dichosa corbata color guindo, batalla un poco.

Se escucha que Xiriv abre la puerta del baño y dice – ¡Lista! – Bari no le hizo mucho caso, ella se extraña, pero al acercarse ve, que esta luchando contra la corbata. –Hombre… deja te ayudo.- Lo volteo hacia ella y le tomo de la corbata para arreglarla y hacerle el nudo.

-No es tan difícil… - Dijo con su mirada fija en lo que hace, Bari le miro un poco sonrojado, notando el vestido nuevo que se había comprado. –Ya está.- Le acomodó el cuello de la camisa.

-Gracias… - Dice Bari, aun ruborizado, Xiriv da un paso atrás y se da una vuelta mostrando el vestido, que es de color blanco, de fondo, y el encaje con tonos plateados, le llega un poco debajo de la rodillas, tiene manga corta, trae su cabello suelto en liso, y esta usando unas medias transparentes. – ¿Ya viste? ¿Eh, te gusto? – Dijo Xiriv en un tono emosionado.

-Je… Sí, se te ve muy bien.- Se acerca y la toma de la cintura, dándole un besito en la frente.

-Ñya… gracias – Sonríe ella dulcemente. – Anda, ya ponte tu saco.- Se separó diciendo - el de color café-

-Sí, ya lo sé.- Se dio la media vuelta para buscarlo en el armario.

-No es tan formal, pero hay que ir muy bien presentables.- Se sienta en la cama y dice – Me pasas los zapatos que deje ahí en el armario… por favor…-

-¿Ah? Que floja eres…-

-No me molestes.- Dice riendo la chica Aldrich.

Bari, saca la caja que le pidió y se lo da en la mano. – Toma –

-Que amable es usted, caballero.- Dice en un tono sarcástico, mientras abre la caja y saca el primer zapato color blanco, cerrado.

-¡Tch! No fastidies…-

-Tú empezaste, eh.- Se termina de colocar el par de zapatos de tacón medio, que le aumentan unos 5 centímetros.

De repente abren la puerta de la habitación, y es la Señora Aldrich diciendo – ¿Ya casi acaban? –

-Madre, claro. Sólo deja me maquillo un poco…- Se pone de pie y va al baño. Bari se pone el saco que Xiriv le había escogido, y se mira de nuevo en el espejo del armario. La señora se acerca a un cajón en seguida de la cama, y toma un alhajero para sacar unas joyas, en este caso unas perlas ya que ella esta luciendo un vestido de noche en color negro, nada ostentoso, ni llamativo.

Xiriv sale del baño, diciendo – Listos, madre…-

-Sí, está bien. Por cierto, toma ponte éste collar. – Lo extiende a la chica y dice sorprendida:

-Madre... ¿Segura que se me verá bien? –

-Sí –

-Bueno… Pero pónmelo tú, sabes que batallo en ponérmelo yo. – La chica se da la media vuelta y se recoge el cabello a un lado, para que no le estorbe a su mamá, la cual le pone una gargantilla con pequeños diamantes.

-Gracias, mamá.-

-Anda, ya vámonos.-

Xiriv toma su cartera de mano, color plateado, que esta sobre la cama; mientras Bari abre la puerta para que pase la Señora Aldrich, primero y luego la chica.

* * *

** Ya en la fiesta:**

No pasaron ni 15 minutos y Xiriv esta rodeada de conocidos de su antigua escuela, entre uno que otro familiar cercano, en este caso primos lejanos de la familia, y unos pretendientes de la clase a la que asistía. Bari se sintió un poco excluido ante la multitud, trato de no ponerse celoso como acostumbra, igual noto que Xiriv no dejaba de sonreír, opto por quedarse sentado en la mesa, comiendo algunos bocadillos, mientras observa a la chica a una distancia considerable.

-¡Xiriv! – Le llamó la madre de la chica,

-Ah, mande…-

La mamá le miro, y le hizo señas de que se acercara a donde ella. Xiriv entendió y dijo – Bueno, mi madre me habla… ¡Ja! Ahorita regreso…-

-Sí, no te preocupes…- Alcanzó a oír mientras se acercaba a su madre.

-¿Qué pasó? –

-Xiriv, quiero presentarte al sobrino de nuestro antiguo vecino…- Le tomo de la mano para dirigirse a una mesa al otro lado del salón. Bari vio desde donde esta, hasta que la perdió de vista, puso su codo en la mesa, y puso cara de aburrido, mientras se sostenía con la mano.

-Mira, él es… - El chico esta de espaldas, y de pie a un lado de la mesa, platicando con alguien mas, Xiriv nota que es alto, y rubio, pero sintió algo extraño. – Deja lo llamo… ¡Dufort!- Grito la señora.

Xiriv abrió sus ojos, miro a su madre al escuchar como lo llamó, y luego volteó a ver al chico que se giro inmediatamente a verlas, Xiriv se quedo boquiabierta, pues no era mas que el mismo Dufort, que se acercó directo a ella, con una copa de vino; en la mano derecha, y la otra en su bolsillo, la miró fijamente a los ojos.

_-No es cierto… No puede ser… Es una broma, ¿verdad? ¿C-cómo… es que… él…? Después de lo que pasó… No…-_ Se dijo en su mente, cuando Dufort ya estaba parado frente a las dos. La chica se estremeció y se puso muy inquieta.

-Xiriv, él es de quien te hablo, se llama Dufort Fon. Dice que te conoce. – La madre volteó a verla de reojo. – ¿Xiriv? – Le dio un codazo en su costado - Saluda, no seas grosera…-

-Ah… S-sí… - Agacho su mirada diciendo – Buenas noches…- Y de repente se giro, y empezó a correr, dejando a la madre perpleja, pero Dufort no mostro ningún gesto.

-¡Xiriv! ¿Qué rayos le ocurrió? Disculpa…-

-Descuide, Señora Aldrich. Parece que no se sentía bien. Iré por ella…- Dijo el chico dejando la copa con la señora y camino en dirección a donde salió la chica, la cual corrió a los baños, que están en la parte de muy al fondo del salón. Bari siguió en la mesa pero justo frente a él, pasó Dufort y le reconoció, en un instante se puso de pie y camino para seguirle.

-¡Hey…! – Dufort volteó a verle como si nada, Bari se detuvo frente a él diciendo – Sí, eres tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia mamodo.- Le dio la espalda, esto molesto a Bari.

-¡Oye! – Lo jaloneo del antebrazo, hacia él, bruscamente, como si lo fuese a golpear. - ¡Te estoy hablando!-

Dufort se lo quito de encima con su poder de telequinesis, solo lo alejo a un metro de distancia, mientras se arreglaba el esmoquin que traía puesto, con todo y el moño negro, le miro fríamente diciendo – No vuelvas a tocarme…- Le dio la espalda nuevamente, dio unos pasos perdiéndose entre la multitud de personas, dirigiéndose al baño de mujeres, y entró llamando a la chica Aldrich.

-¿Xiriv…?-

* * *

Bari se quedo estupefacto, no solo por lo que le dijo, sino en la manera en que lo vio, se sintió intimidado, casi igual que la única vez que se habían visto, y pensó en el por qué estaba ahí.

La Señora Aldrich, preocupada hablaba con una pareja conocida, que venía de Francia, una joven alta y rubia, con un lujoso vestido, color rosa, y el otro acompañante oscuro y lúgubre, con un tuxedo en color negro.

-No sé, qué le ocurrió… Solo salió corriendo despavorida, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma…-

-Ah… Vaya, ¿no se habrá sentido mal? - Dijo la chica Belmont

-Iré a echar un vistazo. Ya tiene mucho, ¿no? – Dijo Brago mientras dio un par de pasos.

-Sí. No se si Bari o el joven Dufort la habrán encontrado…-

Brago abrió mas sus ojos, y confundido pregunto - ¿Cómo dijo…?-

-¿Ah? – Expresó la señora

-¿Qué ocurre Brago? – Dijo extrañada Sherry.

- Nada, ahora regreso…- Camino aprisa con las manos en los bolsillos, para encontrar a la chica, y vio a Bari que estaba cerca de los sanitarios, le grito:

-¡Oye!-

Bari volteo y recordó quién era, y dijo – Con razón sentía a un mamodo… Eras tú… -

Brago se acercó a él y dijo – ¿La estas buscando? –

-¿Eh? –

-A la chica… sino qué… ¿Qué estás haciendo…? -

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Xiriv?- Cambio su semblante por completo, y miro de cierto modo al mamodo oscuro.

-La estoy buscando, no supiste que salió corriendo, cuando se encontró con ése idiota. La madre, de ella dijo que ese tal Dufort, esta aquí- Dijo esto último con cierto desagrado.

-Entonces ya lo vio… - Dijo un poco desanimado -Intente… averiguar por qué esta aquí… pero no me dijo nada… incluso uso lo mismo que Xiriv… Y… ahg… debí estar con ella… ¡Maldición!-

-Yo la cuidaría mejor que tu…- Dijo Brago como si le echara la culpa de lo sucedido.

-¿Ah? – Expresó molesto con una mueca en su rostro.

Brago se acercó de manera intimidante diciéndole frente a su cara -Eres inútil. No sabes cuidarla…-

-¡Ja! – Bari, se acercó, mirando hacia abajo al mamodo - Mira quién me lo viene a decir. Tú la golpeaste, ¿lo recuerdas? –

-Grr… Esa no fue mi intención, ella lo hizo… y por eso vine…-

- ¿A qué, eh? ¿A disculparte? No son necesarias tus disculpas…- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Deja de fastidiarme, no es a ti a quien vine a ver, ya me di cuenta que no eres mas que un pelmazo. La alejaré de ti si es necesario…- Dijo Brago muy molesto.

- ¿Y crees que te voy a dejar? –

-Ah… ¿Quieres pelear? – Dijo Brago en un tono provocador.

-No necesito de mis hechizos, con mis puños tengo.- Dijo Bari, preparándose, mientras se desato la corbata color guindo.

-¡Hmp! – Brago dio un salto hacia atrás diciendo -Anda, te espero…- Se acomodó para pelear, e igual se quito el moño que traía, y se desabotonó el saco.

* * *

Mientras esto sucedió, Xiriv estaba en uno de los baños, como si estuviera traumatizada, sentada en la tapa de la taza, abrazándose a sí misma junto con sus piernas, escuchó un ligero grito de unas chicas que estaban, y luego oyó que la llamaron.

-¿…Xiriv? ¿Dónde estás…? –

Supo que era Dufort, y sintió un escalofrío correrle de adentro hacia afuera, mientras oía los pasos secos y firmes del chico, que se iban acercando a donde ella; con el eco del baño se oían un poco mas intimidantes.

-Xiriv… No sirve de nada esconderse…- Se detuvo frente al baño en el que esta ella, y abrió la puerta con telequinesis, lo hizo tan lento y tranquilo, que Xiriv sintió que su corazón latía mas fuerte. Cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió por completo, ella lo miro un poco asustada, y él le miro con cierta extrañez, y con una sonrisa un tanto incómoda.

-Aquí estas…- Se metió al servicio con ella.

-D-dufort…- Dijo Xiriv temerosa, ya que sintió al chico un poco distinto a la última vez que se vieron las caras.

-Hey… Te extrañe… - Se inclinó hacia ella –…como no tienes idea…- La tomo del rostro, acariciándola, mientras la veía a los ojos, con una sonrisa fría, luego la abrazo colocándola en su pecho diciendo – Como no tienes… ¡Idea!-

* * *

De repente, fuera de los sanitarios, antes de que Brago y Bari se pelearan, se escuchó un grito, seguido por una pequeña vibración sónica, que movió las paredes cerca de ellos, y sintieron que el suelo tembló. Ambos mamodo se desconcertaron, y entraron de inmediato al baño, encontrando los cubículos derribados, los espejos quebrados, y partidos, y a Dufort de espaldas, junto con Xiriv, tirada de rodillas frente a él, mientras las luces del lugar parpadeaban de un momento a otro.

-¡XIRIV! – Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, pero la chica no pareció reaccionar al llamado.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – Dijo Bari molesto, mientras Brago le lanzaba una mirada fría y oscura como de costumbre.

Por otra parte Dufort, volteo su cabeza y cuello para verles, pero mostraba un gesto en su rostro, esta sonriendo pero de una manera realmente inquietante, como si estuviera desquiciado. Miro fijamente al mamodo azul, con sus ojos bien abiertos diciéndole:

-…Sabes… intente sacarle tu libro por la fuerza, pero se negó… Y entonces se me ocurrió el deshacerme de ti, matándote… ó a ella…- Giro sus ojos a verla. –Pero de igual manera volverías a buscar a un lector nuevo… y ¡bha! Como si nada…-

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Acaso estás…?–

-Lo que estas oyendo…- Le interrumpió tajantemente, se acercó a Xiriv, y le tomo de la cabeza con toda la palma de su mano, colocándose en cuclillas diciéndole al oído. – Xiriv… dime… ¿Prefieres morir por un mamodo como él…? - Espero una respuesta por parte de la chica, la cual pareció reaccionar, su cabello largo y oscuro no le dejaba visible su rostro, además de que se veía despeinada y algo mal tratada.

Bari se enfureció de gran manera, y con sus puños cerrados, su quijada apretada por intentar aguantarse el coraje del momento; que dejaba ver sus afilados dientes, dio solo un par de pasos mientras grita:

-¡No la toques! ¡Aleja tu miserable existencia de ella! -

Dufort hizo caso omiso de lo que dijo el mamodo, y sin si quiera verlo, solo movió su mano libre y con la palma de su mano, lanzó a Bari junto con Brago hacia la pared detrás de ellos. Ambos soltaron un quejido, y quedaron tirados en el piso mientras Dufort, parecía hacerle algo a la mente de la chica, pues ésta lanzó un grito.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres? – Dijo Dufort, como si lo que le estuviese haciendo fuera normal.

-Ghaaaa… ¡Basta! Aaahgg… ¡Nooo!- Gritaba la chica Aldrich, llorando, mientras Dufort le hacia ver ciertas imágenes perturbadoras. Pero no parecía inmutarse de lo que hacía, hasta que algo sucedió:

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Dufort?- Escuchó la voz de Zeno que apareció de repente.

-Ah… Zeno…- Se puso de pie, y volteó a verlo, dando un paso atrás.

El mamodo albino, se acercó a él pasando a Brago y Bari los cuales quedaron sorprendidos pues ambos pensaron lo mismo, que era…

-¿Zatch…?- Dijo Bari extrañado y sorprendido.

Brago le noto distinto y dijo –No, no lo es…-

Zeno se colocó entre él y la chica Aldrich, y dijo viéndola – Solo tu haz hecho que pierda el control de su personalidad, de su mente, y poder. – Volteó a ver a Dufort – No hay tiempo para esto, ya te lo había dicho, ya nuestra oportunidad esta cerca, es solo cuestión de tiempo.-

-Pero… no puedo evitarlo…- Dijo Dufort, poniendo una cara de angustia.

-¡Pues tienes que ser fuerte! ¡No dejaré que esta humana te domine! – Zeno le tomo de la cabeza y la empujo al suelo, Xiriv ni siquiera opuso resistencia, parecía ida de momento.

-Vámonos… Hay que partir ahora.-

Dufort pareció calmarse, y miro a la chica tirada, causándole cierto remordimiento y por último vio a los mamodo, mirándolos como acostumbra. Camino detrás de Zeno que se abrió paso entre ellos, los cuales aun perplejos ante la escena, no hicieron nada.

Cuando salieron, Bari de inmediato se acercó a la chica, tomándola entre sus brazos y diciendo -¿Xiriv, Xiriv? ¿Hey… estás bien? –

Brago también se aproximó y dijo mientras la veía – Esta inconsciente… Saquémosla de aquí y llamemos un médico…-

-B-bien…- Dijo Bari, en un tono preocupado, mientras la cargo.-

* * *

Después de unas horas, la chica esta de vuelta en su habitación de Hotel, junto con Bari y su madre que se ha quedado dormida, se nota que estuvo llorando por un buen rato porque el maquillaje se le ha corrido por completo de los ojos, y ya traía su bata puesta. Bari esta despierto, preocupado, porque teme que Dufort le haya hecho algo mientras no los vio.

-Aaahhg… ¡Idiota! – Dijo Bari llevándose sus manos a la cabeza.

-…V-vincent…- Escuchó el mamodo, en el silencio de la habitación.

-Xiriv…- Susurro para no despertar a la madre de la chica. –Estas bien…-

-S-sí… solo me duele la cabeza… pero estoy bien…- Sonrió la chica. -¿Qué pasó? –

-Ahh… No lo sé muy bien, pero a como veo… Ese exnovio tuyo, es un psicópata… No solo se quería deshacerse de mi, si no que de ti también…-

-Ah… no puedo creer que él… llegase a esos extremos… y con lo que dijo Zeno… Es mi culpa…-

-¡No digas eso! Tú no tienes nada que ver con ese tipo loco.

-No le digas así…- Dijo Xiriv, en un tono molesto.

-¿Eh? Pues qué otra cosa le puedo decir… intento matarte…-

-S-solo no le digas así…- Xiriv se sintió mareada y puso una cara de aflicción…- Ah… -Parecía tener algún tipo de visión acerca de Dufort, eran más bien, recuerdos que el chico le había implantado cuando estaba con ella. -…Estas imágenes… son de él…-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Él me hizo ver algo de su pasado… que yo no sabía… - Soltó un suspiro – Aahh… será mejor que descances, Vincent… ya es muy noche…-

-Sí, pero intenta dormir tu primero, ya cuando lo estés, me dormiré…- Dijo Bari en un tono cansado.

-Hmm… bien… Hasta mañana…-

-Descansa…- Dijo el mamodo, con una sonrisa, mientras espera a que la chica Aldrich, se quede dormida. Bari, se puso de pie de donde estaba, y salió de la habitación, camino al elevador, y subió un par de pisos, aún trae su ropa de la fiesta, solo que sin la corbata y el saco. Cuando el elevador se detuvo y abrió las puertas, Bari camino por el pasillo, llego a una puerta de habitación, se quedo pensando, y luego toco un par de veces, alguien del otro lado le abrió, era Brago quien le dijo:

-Pasa…-

Bari entró, Brago cerró la puerta tras de él, y en seguida pregunto:

-¿Cómo esta? – Sin quitarse de la puerta y mirando de espaldas al mamodo azul.

Bari volteo a verlo, diciendo – Ya despertó… por lo menos, pero dice que está bien… - Desvió su mirada y puso cara de aflicción – Hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto…- Volteo atrás de él donde estaba una silla, y se sentó muy cabizbajo. – Sé que ése tipo, le hizo algo…-

* * *

Mientras están hablando ambos mamodo, Xiriv no se durmió, sino que se puso a recordar, lo que le dijo Dufort, y las demás imágenes que le hizo ver.

-¿Qué es, lo que me quiso mostrar… con eso…? Solo puedo sentir dolor, y mucho sufrir… con todo eso…– Se pregunto la chica, pensando. –Es como si me dijera que no puede ser "normal"… - Se llevó su mano derecha a la frente, y frunció el ceño. –Es como… como si quisiera decirme algo… Hmm…- Después pareció entender…- Dufort… ¿Qué debería hacer…? ¿Qué? – La chica se puso a meditar, finalmente se paro de la cama, para ir hacia la mesa donde esta la jarra de agua con un vaso, pero en eso entro de nuevo Bari, y la miro de pie, sorprendido y dijo:

-¿Qué haces…? ¿Estás bien?- Se acercó, un poco preocupado.

-S-sí…- Respondió la chica mientras lo mira, y éste extendió sus brazos para abrazarla, pero ella por reflejo, tal vez, se hizo para atrás y agacho su cabeza, Bari se dio cuenta que le estaba rechazando. Confundido preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurre…?

Xiriv se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, y balbuceo intentando responderle – Ah… Ah… No losé… Solo… no…- Negó con la cabeza.

-Xiriv…- Dijo Bari en un tono afligido, con la mirada fija en ella.

-V-vincet…- Dijo la chica mirando al suelo – Solo… no te acerques… -

-¿Xiriv, estás segura? – Bari elevo el tono de voz, totalmente perplejo -¿Sabes lo que estás diciéndome? –

-Ah… Baja la voz. Claro que lo sé… No estoy estúpida.-

-Pero…-

-Basta…- Le dio la espalda diciendo - Solo déjame. –

Bari perplejo, no hayo qué más hacer… y solo obedeció a lo que dijo la chica Aldrich, abrió la puerta para retirarse a la habitación de junto, Xiriv se volteo de perfil diciendo. –Buenas noches…-

Bari cabizbajo dijo – Sí, buenas noches…-

Xiriv regresó a la cama para intentar dormir, siguió pensando, en estos momentos volvió a sentir esa incertidumbre que antes la hacia dudar de sus sentimientos diciendo – Definitivamente… No es lo mismo…- Cerró los ojos y se acomodó en la cama. Por otra parte Bari, se quito el resto de la ropa, mientras camina por la habitación, molesto consigo mismo, y con el dichoso asunto de Dufort, se metió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida. En cuanto término, se secó con la toalla, y después tomo la maleta donde tiene sus pertenencias, opto por colocarse algo de ropa, apagó las luces y se acostó en la cama, pensando en lo que sucedió hace rato.

-Pero… qué le ocurre. ¡No entiendo! – Pataleó en la cama, un poco desesperado, luego se incorporó y toma las sábanas para taparse e intentar dormir.

* * *

**Al pasar las horas, se dio el día de mañana. **

Xiriv, esta despierta ya, mientras que su madre le lleva el desayuno a la cama; acaban de llevar el servicio a la habitación.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo mas?-

-Estoy bien, madre. Gracias.- Decía mientras llevaba un bocado de pan tostado a la boca.

-Que raro que Bari no haya venido a verte…- Dijo la señora en un tono dudoso.

Xiriv se sorprendió, y dijo – Tal vez se quedo dormido…-

-Hmm… no creo, iré a echar un vistazo a la otra habitación – Dijo la señora mientras iba en dirección a ver al mamodo azul. Xiriv dejo de comer, pero no intento detenerle, y siguió con el desayuno.

-¿Bari? – Toco un par de veces, como no hubo respuesta entró. –Bari…- La mujer, se quedo un poco sorprendida, pues vio que estaba en compañía de Sherry y Brago quienes ya estaban listos para regresar a Francia.

-Oh, buenos días Señora. – Dijo Sherry con una sonrisa, y vestida con su ropa de costumbre.

-Vaya… disculpen, no sabía que estaban aquí. - Dijo entrando a la habitación, mientras Bari dijo:

-Apenas iba a ver, cómo había amanecido Xiriv…- Se puso de pie de la silla, donde estaba desayunando.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Está muy bien, yo sé como se preocuparon todos ustedes.-

Sherry que esta de pie junto a Brago dijo – Me gustaría verla antes de irme, ¿puedo?-

-Claro, deja te acompaño.- La tomo del antebrazo y se fueron ambas mujeres a ver a la chica Aldrich.

Mientras; Brago, y Bari que volvió a tomar asiento, se quedaron hablando:

-Entonces… Piensas que esta dudando.-

-Sí, no me dejo… abrazarla – Dejo el tenedor en el plato, que ya estaba vacío, y se tomo una postura como si estuviese pensando, mientras Brago se sentó en la silla del otro extremo de la mesa. – Hmm… sentí su rechazó, como cuando la conocí…- Término de decir el mamodo en un tono afligido.

-Es obvio… No hay por qué alarmarse… Lo volvió a ver, después de meses, y supongo que es normal que se haya sentido… confundida…-

-¿Confundida, dices? – Le miro un poco fastidiado.

-Sí, qué otra palabra puedo usar… No creo que te haya dejado de querer así como así. Es decir, no se puede cambiar de opinión de la noche a la mañana. –

Bari soltó un suspiro pesaroso y dijo – Eso espero… ahora me siento decaído, vulnerable… Ya no sé, qué pensar…-

-Solo discútelo con ella.- Se puso de pie, con las manos metidas en su abrigo de siempre y se dirigió a la puerta para salir – Y… no te rindas.- Dijo el mamodo oscuro, abriendo la puerta y salió lanzándole una mirada con cautela al mamodo azul, el cual entendió el gesto de Brago.

-Que no me rinda, ¿eh? ¡Je! Claro…- Dibujo una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

* * *

Mientras en la otra habitación, Xiriv, y Sherry están terminando de charlar, la chica Belmont esta sentada a un lado de la cama y dice:

-Bien, Xiriv, me alegro que estés mejor. No sabes lo preocupados que están aún Brago y Bari. –

-Ah… Vaya, lamento mucho el haberles causado problemas… -

-No te preocupes por eso. Por cierto…- Se acercó hasta llegarle al rostro diciendo – Mas vale, que no te hayas echado para atrás… y no erres en lo que haz elegido, solo pon las cosas en claro.-

-Ah… S-sí… lo sé…- Dijo Xiriv nerviosa, ante la intimidantes palabras da la chica rubia.

-Bien, - sonrió regresando a la posición de antes. Brago entró saludando en su tono peculiar, Xiriv le sonrió, y éste se acercó a ella como si nada, dándole un beso en la frente. Sherry le llamó la atención.

-Ya nos vamos, el avión sale en 40 minutos.- Dijo Brago con una sonrisita en la boca.

-Entiendo… Me dio gusto verlos de nuevo, solo lamento que haya sido en esta situación…-

-No te preocupes, solo recupérate y no tengas dudas.- Dijo Brago.

-Nos vemos después…- Dijo Sherry ya puesta de pie, para caminar a la puerta.

-A-adiós…- Término de despedirse la chica Aldrich de ambos, que salieron de la habitación.

* * *

**Mas tarde:**

Bari se notaba un poco decaído, y ya la madre de la chica parecía sospechar. Xiriv, quiso salir a caminar un rato por los jardines del Hotel, y ahí aprovecho para charlar a solas con Bari.

-Vincent… Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo la chica mientras tomaba asiento en una banca de color blanco, detrás estaban unos arbustos y rosales; tenía la vista hacia un pasillo que conectaba a una de las entradas del Hotel. Bari se puso nervioso al escuchar esas palabras, que le pasó por su mente algo muy malo.

-¿Sí…Dime…? - Dijo el mamodo poniéndose frente a ella, de pie.

- Ahm… Este… sé que lo que pasó anoche… no fue lo correcto…-

-Es eso… -Dijo el mamodo en un tono aliviado. -Está bien, no te preocupes por eso…- Se puso en cuclillas para verla mas de cerca, y observar su rostro arrepentido - …creo entender el como te sentías…-

-Ah… no es cierto. No eres yo, y no sabes cómo me siento ahora… - Sonrió, y desvió la mirada a un lado, pues se sentía avergonzada – Estoy bien, Vincent, es solo que me sentía confundida… - Volvió verle -…y solo quise pensar un poco… es todo…-

-Bien, si tú lo dices… No tengo ningún inconveniente-

-¡Hmm! – Sonrió la chica Aldrich.

-Entonces… puedo abrazarte, ¿ya? – Dijo Bari mientras sonreía.

-C-claro…-

Bari, la tomo de las manos, y la puso de pie al mismo tiempo que él se incorporaba, y dijo en un tono un poco pícaro – Pensándolo bien… - Se inclinó despacio hacia ella mientras aun hablaba diciendo -mejor… regálame otra cosa…- Xiriv se ruborizo por completo, no solo por como le esta hablando, sino por la manera en que le esta mirando en estos momentos, pero Bari se le quedo viendo, y le acaricio el rostro, luego le tomo con sus manos, y con los pulgares de ambas, le froto muy tiernamente los labios, que tenían un color rosado, y ella noto que él empezó a ruborizarse y respirar un poco más aprisa, ella igual aumento su respirar, solo se veían a los ojos; cuando de repente Bari le introdujo un dedo entre la rendija que hizo la chica en su boca, formando una "O", el dedo que metió, fue el índice, de la mano derecha, mientras que con la otra le tomo de la cadera y lo pegó a él, haciendo, que la chica por el movimiento brusco, cerrara y apretara la boca, chupando el dedo del mamodo, el cual sintió lo caliente y húmedo de ésta. Xiriv se puso aún más roja, y abrió más sus ojos. Bari le miro un poco excitado, moviendo su dedo hacia enfrente y atrás muy despacio, sin sacarlo completamente, Xiriv soltó unos quejidos, y hacía ruidos con su garganta, el mamodo finalmente saco el dedo, y pudo divisar, la saliva con unos pequeños hilos de baba, que aparecen cuando comes algo dulce y delicioso, que desaparecían entre más lo alejaba de la boca de la chica, y ella giro sus ojos a otro extremo, avergonzada se llevó su mano a la boca diciendo:

-Ah… Vincent…-

Cuando volvió a voltear a verle, el mamodo se había introducido el mismo dedo, solo la punta, a su boca, mientras que con su lengua lamía un poco el contorno del dedo, lanzándole una mirada sensual a la chica, que se estremeció y se avergonzó aún más.

-¿Qu-qué…?- Balbuceo la chica, mientras que en su mente se decía lo siguiente -_Pero qué… es lo que hace… Aahh… es como si me estuviera probando… *Glup*_–

Bari solo sonrió, mostrando sus dientes con forma de colmillo, y se le fue encima a la chica para besarla, sintiendo que su temperatura corporal había aumentado, le dio un beso un tanto apasionado, y mas fuerte que de costumbre. Rompiendo el beso, le dijo tomando aire, un poco agitado:

-Solo quería provocarte… ¡Je! – Siguió con una sonrisa seductora. La chica, se quedo un poco perpleja, expresó solo:

-Ah… Vaya…-

-Igual, quiero abrazarte.- Dijo ya en un tono tierno, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima, mostrándose cariñoso.

-Co-como gustes…-

No término de decirlo y ya Bari estaba encima de ella, dando un tierno abrazo, y ahogándola en su pecho literalmente, y ella se sintió feliz, y ruborizada, sonrió mientras estaba entre el mamodo, que le daba un beso en la cabeza.

-_Así esta mejor…- _Pensó ella, solo se movió unos centímetros para verle a la cara con una sonrisa, y Bari también. La chica no pudo sostener su mirada pues de cierta manera aún se sentía avergonzada por lo que hace rato provoco el mamodo, y dijo separándose de él, caminando para regresar al hotel:

-Bueno… Volvamos…- Bari le siguió, tomándola de la mano derecha, como lo hace cualquier pareja. Mientras caminaban, directo a la entrada, habían pasado por lo menos unos minutos, Xiriv dijo – ¡Ah! Mi cartera…- Se soltó de Bari y dio la media vuelta para regresar a la banca, donde lo había olvidado, Bari se quedo un poco perplejo pero la dejo alejarse, no se habían alejado mucho. La chica casi llega a la banca, pero de repente sopló un viento un tanto fuerte y fresco, entrecerró sus ojos y dio un par de pasos más, y allí esta la cartera, pero una figura conocida la trae en la mano, se acerca a ella para devolverla, se sorprendió mucho que quedo paralizada. El chico se detuvo frente a la chica Aldrich, la miro unos segundos, y le dio la cartera, tomándola de la mano para dársela en ella; Xiriv se sonrojo, y éste sin decir nada se volvió y siguió caminando hacia el otro extremo.

_-¿Por qué me perturba verlo…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me hace sentir así…? ¡No lo entiendo! –_ Dijo Xiriv en su mente, mientras ve la espalda de Dufort alejarse, y no se dio cuenta de que Bari ya estaba ahí, a menos de un metro, atrás de ella, el cual alcanzó a divisar al chico. El mamodo frunció el ceño, y se adelanto a la chica, para alcanzar a Dufort, Xiriv le vio pasar, pero en vez de detenerle, o decirle algo para hacerlo, ella corrió aprisa pasándolo como si nada.

_-¿Por qué no puedo entenderlo? ¿Por qué me perturba tanto…? ¿Por qué me mueve el simple hecho de tenerlo enfrente…? –_

Bari quedo totalmente perplejo, y se quedo quieto diciendo – Xiriv…- Extendió su brazo para intentar detenerle, pero ella solo se giro su cabeza y le miro mientras corría, Bari vio que movió sus labios y le susurró algo, que lo dejo aún más turbado. Ella siguió corriendo, hasta alcanzar al chico rubio, dejando atrás al mamodo azul con una aflicción, nuevamente.

Una vez que lo alcanzó, se detuvo, al ver que él también dejo de caminar, hubo silencio por una fracción de segundos. Dufort se dio la vuelta para verla con su típica cara de siempre, y ella se quedo parada tomando distancia, mirándole a los ojos y él también le miro a través del cristal de los anteojos de la chica, Dufort soltó su ceño, poniendo una cara acongojada, se llevo su mano derecha a la boca, y parecía morderse al final del dedo índice, como si se estuviese conteniendo, la chica le observo con la misma cara de aflicción que él puso, dio un paso al frente, y él uno hacía atrás, luego giro y siguió su camino alejándose la chica sin decir nada, dejándola ahí parada. Solo pasaron menos de 5 minutos, y la chica volvió por donde vino, mirando a Bari aún de pie en el camino, el cual le vio un poco temeroso, y ella solo le dio una sonrisa para que se diera cuenta de que esta bien, al menos en ese momento, era lo que podía hacer debido a que ella se sintió un poco triste al ver a Dufort una última vez… quizás.

-No le agradecí que me devolvió la cartera…- Dijo la chica, una vez que llegó a Bari, con la sonrisa un poco decaída.

-Entiendo… No te preocupes, regresemos.-

-¡Uhm! Bien…- Bari le dio la mano, y ella le tomo, volviendo los dos al Hotel.

_…Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Terminando este capítulo x3 Aaahh… *suspiro* No lo había pensado, tenía otro capítulo ya planeado y hasta casi terminado xD en vez de este, pero bueno… ¡En fin! Espero y haya sido de su agrado, ya sé… Mucho ¡DRAMA! Pensé en muchas de las canciones pasadas, que ya les había recomendado, como la de Dufort y Xiriv: _Alleine zu zweit_, la de Bari y Xiriv: _Kelch der liebe_, y la última que les comente: _Am ende stehen wir zweit_, para casi todas la escenas con drama xD Como la del baño, y la última xD Incluso cuando Brago hace su aparición en este capítulo que por cierto la recuerdo: _Malina, _y estrenando el tema para Xiriv, se los recomiendo x) se llama **_"My last good bye" _**y recordándoles la de Dufort: _Alles Lüge._ Todas son del mismo grupo de **_Lacrimosa_**, por si alguien gusta buscarlas, y escucharlas owo, bueno, cuídense, ¡saludos y bendiciones! Capítulo dedicado a mi buen **Ray Wolf Aran,** que siempre le obligo a dejarme review x3


End file.
